The Legend of Spyro: A Minecraftian Ending: The Journey Begins: Book 1
by TheKingofGames1001
Summary: After Steve losses his twin Herobrine to the Ender dragon. He and Notch build a portal to the land of Avalar. Soon they will have to fight the ghost of the enderdragon inside Herobrine's dead body. Rated T for Head cut offing. Rated M for Final 5 chapters. Includes Yogscast, Dave and Bart from Slamacow, and Tobuscus. Rating might change. A.N. Internet Wars. Secret character at end!
1. Prolog

**The King sitting at his computer: Looks like I'm just going to have to get Cynder to be mistaken for an Ender dragon aren't I.**

**Spyro: I will be in the second chapter... wait your going to what?**

**The King: Nothing!**

**LOS is owned by Universal**

**Minecraft is owned by Mojang**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Prolog

Three men are in a cave and are about to end a great threat to the world of Mincraftia. The year is 1.0.9.

"Hey Notch? Do you know where this portal really is? I feel like we've been down here for hours!" One of the men asked.

"I agree with Steve, Notch. I even have grown a beard!" Another one of the men asked.

"Steve we have only been here for fifteen minutes, Herobrine you've had that beard for a year, and portal is right around the corner." Notch said.

They turned at the corner and put on their diamond armor. Herobrine inserted the eyes of ender to the end dimension portal generators activating the portal.

"Okay! Before we enter the end, we need to check if we have everything. I'll go through the list and you guys say check if we do." Notch said.

"Okay!" Herobrine and Steve said.

"Diamond swords?"

"Check."

"Okay! Now who has the golden apple?"

"Me." Steve said.

"Do we have the dirt to get to the top of the towers?"

"Check!"

"Okay. Now let jump in to the portal at the count of three!"

"Okay!" Steve and Herobrine said in unison.

"Ready? One… two… two and a half… two and three quarters…" Notch said.

"Oh come on all ready!" Herobrine said.

"Three!" Notch said and they all jumped in.

They entered the End and saw the ender dragon. They headed straight for the obsidian towers, climbing the towers with their dirt blocks that they are caring, and destroying the ender crystals with their swords.

There was only one tower left and Herobrine started climbing it to destroy the ender crystal. Steve and notch saw Herobrine was already halfway up the tower and saw that the ender dragon heading right for him.

Steve yelled, "Herobrine! Look out!"

Herobrine didn't hear and was knocked off his dirt tower by the ender dragon. Herobrine hit the ground with a big thud and laid motion less.

Notch and Steve ran over to Herobrine to see if he was okay.

"Steve. Give me that golden apple. He might still be alive." Notch said.

Steve gave Notch the apple and said, "Herobrine. Eat this."

Herobrine gave no response.

Notch saw that Herobrine was not breathing. Notch put his hand on Herobrine's neck to check if he still had a pulse, he didn't have one. Notch started a CPR routine. Steve stood in horror and hoping that he is not dead.

Finally, Notch got up, exhaled, and said, "Sorry Steve, but I'm afraid that my step brother A.K.A. your twin is dead."

"No!" Steve yelled. Tears started coming out of his eyes.

"Steve. You can still avenge your twin's death. I'll stay here and guard the body, while you go and kill the ender dragon." Notch said.

Steve nodded his head and started climbing the obsidian tower. He got to the top of the tower and destroyed the ender crystal. Steve then saw the ender dragon heading right for him. Right when the dragon was one block away from him, Steve slashed his sword on the dragon's head five times. This repeated for about two minutes until Steve took out his bow and shot the dragon until he died by fading in a purple light. Many experience points fell out from the fading dragon. Below the fading dragon a bedrock portal appeared with a bedrock tower in the middle with an egg on the top of it.

Steve quickly made a workbench and made a piston and a switch. Steve picked up his workbench and climbed down the tower. Steve then placed dirt like stairs to the egg touched it and it teleported on to the end stone. Steve then placed the piston so it points at the egg and then placed the switch next to the piston and hit it and picked up the egg. Finally, Steve jumped through the portal with Notch holding Herobrine's dead body and arrived back at their home in their beds.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve: Why! Why did Herobrine have to die?<strong>

**The King comes in to house: You will find out soon enough. Remember to review people. Or Herobrine will come back to life and kill you.**

**Steve: Wait! Don't review!**

**The king then punched Steve: Bye!**


	2. Through a New Portal

**The King: Okay, you need to send this letter to this address in the World of Minecraftia.**

**Servant: Yes sir!**

**The King: Minecraft is owned by Mojang and LOS is owned by Universal. Now where is the royal Wii remote?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Through a New Portal

One Minecraftia year later… The Year is 1.1.

Steve was writing in his journal, 'It has been one year since Herobrine died. I told Notch that I didn't wanted his body to be buried of cremated. I wanted it to seem like he was still with me and Notch. We decided to have him stuffed. We had him looking like he was standing still holding the dragon egg. Every time I walk by him I cried until Notch calmed me down.'

"Hey Steve, we just got a new mod letter in the mail. It says that there is a new portal that you can make with only yellow wool and a flint and steel. It doesn't say where it will go, but do you want to find out?" Notch asked.

"Okay, but we're taking Herobrine's body and your wolf this time. Remember you never used that mod." Steve answered.

They got their selves prepared and setup the portal and they lit activated it. The portal had the same vortex as a nether portal. Herobrine and the dragon egg were in Steve's inventory and Notches wolf was in his inventory. They then went through the portal. When they went into the portal they both blacked out.

When they woke up they found out they were in a field and saw a strange building in the distance.

"Wow! There's no fog here at all." Steve said.

Notch turned to Steve and said, "You can say that aga… whoa! You look so round."

Steve looked at Notch and said, "Wow! You look so round too!"

"I don't see many mobs here and I don't see a way to get back to our world so we might as well start building a house. I'll spawn some building materials." Notch said.

In a matter of twenty minutes they built a home. They saw that the sun was going down so they went inside and went to bed.

In Steve's bed, Steve looked out the window and asked, "I wonder who owns that building over there?"

Notch answered, "We will find out tomorrow, but for now just good to sleep."

They then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Servant: Sir! That purple dragon is here to speak to you and he looks pissed!<strong>

**The King: Let him in!**

**Spyro: I said I would be in the second chapter!**

**The King: Patience young Skywalker!**

**Spyro: Huh?**

**The King: Nothing! People please review!**


	3. The Dream

**The King getting in his bed: The day is done time to start the night party!**** LOS is owned by Universal!**

**DJ: This one goes out to the owner of Minecraft. Mojang! (Starts playing "Revenge" - A Minecraft Parody of Usher's DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by CaptainSparklez)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Dream

Notch and Steve were both asleep in their beds.

Steve was tossing and turning in his sleep. For he what thought was a nightmare.

In Steve's dream, he was chasing the ender dragon through a cave and had his diamond armor on. Steve finally had the ender dragon at a dead end, but just then something jumped out of the dark and sliced the ender dragon's head right off. Steve got a look at what cut off the dragon's head and it looked just like him, but with a beard. Herobrine.

Steve asked, "Herobrine?"

Herobrine turned to Steve with his eyes close and answered, "Yes Steve. It's me. I need you to come with me to the Nether fortress. There's the portal."

Herobrine then grabbed Steve and took him through the portal and took him to the fortress. The Nether fortress looked different then the last time he was there. The Blaze weren't even trying to attack them. They stopped at a ledge that had lava underneath it.

Then Steve turned around to Herobrine and asked, "Okay. Why did you want me to be here with you?"

Herobrine answered, "So I can kill you!"

Herobrine open his eyes and Steve saw that he had no pupils. Herobrine then pushed Steve off the ledge and laughed evilly. Steve was screaming his head off as he was falling at about 50 miles an hour. Steve hit the lava, but it felt like he hit something hard. He had hit the hard wood floor.

Steve got up from the floor and said, "Notch! Wake up!"

"Boo!" Said a Herobrine head with Notch's body.

This time he screamed so loud that he woke Notch and he started slapping him and said, "Steve! Wake! Up!"

Steve woke up to the true Notch's face slapping him and Yelled, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Notch asked, "Okay, let me guess. You had that dream about Herobrine coming back to life and pushing you into the lava of the nether."

Steve answered, "Yes, but this time he had no pupils in his eyes."

Notch said, "Steve. We live in the hardcore survival mode. There is no way Herobrine can come back to life. Now please, go back to sleep and this time, dream about eating cake."

Steve then went back to sleep with Notch following.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: I told you no acohol in my castle.<strong>

**Drunk Mii: Hi crazy Pikachu.**

**The King: Guards! Take this man out of my castle and tell the readers to review!**

**Guards: Remember to review.**


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

**The King: Today is the day that the story finally does the crossover. Remember Minecraft is owned by Mojang and LOS is owned by Universal.**

* * *

><p>da<p>

Chapter 4

An Unexpected Surprise

In the morning Steve and Notch headed for the strange building Steve saw last night. Three quarters of the way there Steve saw a stream and took his fishing rod out and started to fish so he and Notch could have some breakfast. Notch saw Steve fishing and decided to have some breakfast. Notch took out his portable stove and put some coal he had in it. Then, he took out his wolf and gave him some rotten flesh. Finally, he waited for Steve to come over with some fish.

Meanwhile…

In the field… about half a mile from where Steve and Notch was, a purple dragon was playing with a black dragoness until the purple dragon smelled something that he never smelled before.

"What is it Spyro?" The black dragoness asked.

"I smell something Cynder. Do you smell it?" Spyro answered and asked back.

"All I smell is fish." Cynder answered.

"No. I do smell fish but there are four other smells with it, three living and one dead." Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder followed the scent and hid in the grass when they saw three figures, two were on two legs and were wearing some strange clothing, and the other was on four legs and was covered in fur.

Then one of the figures asked, "Hey Steve! Do we have enough fish yet?"

"Notch, just let me catch one more and we'll have breakfast." Steve answered.

"Well, just hurry up, Wolfy has already eaten his." Notch said.

Steve turned to Notch and said, "You can't rush fish you know."

"That's what artists say." Notch said.

"That's what artists say. That's what artists say." Steve mimicked Notch.

Spyro then accidentally broke a twig that was in the tall grass.

Notch heard the snap and turned around saw something in the grass.

Steve also heard the snap and asked, "What was that?"

Notch took out his diamond sword, put on his diamond armor, an answered, "I think we're being watched."

When Steve heard this, he put his rod away, took out his diamond sword, and put on his diamond armor.

Notch turned to the grass and said, "Whoever is in that tall grass, come out slowly!"

"Relax. We're not going to hurt you." Spyro said popping up his head and Cynder next.

"Holy Notch, they're dragons!" Steve yelled then saying, "No offence Notch."

"None is taken." Notch said.

"We've never seen your kind here before. What are you?" Cynder asked.

Steve remained silent but he stood in menacing poses at Cynder thinking she was an ender dragon, but Notch answered, "Humans, but where we come from we call ourselves, Minecraftians."

"Um… Notch, can I talk to you for a second?" Steve asked pushing Notch away from the dragons then asking, "Okay Notch. What the Nether are you doing?"

"I'm just making new friends." Notch answered.

"Just making new friends?" Steve asked in a high voice.

"What are you so worked up about?" Notch asked.

Steve then took Herobrine's dead body out of his inventory answering Notch's question.

"Oh. I get it." Notch said.

Steve turned away from Notch and took his fishing rod and started fishing again.

Spyro and Cynder overheard everything they said.

"Sorry, he's has been very emotional since his twin brother A.K.A. my step brother, Herobrine was killed by an ender dragon." Notch said.

"So let me guess. He hates dragons." Spyro said.

"More like your friend." Notch said.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Why would he hate me?" Cynder asked.

Notch took out a photo of the ender dragon an answered, "Because this is an ender dragon."

Cynder gasped when she saw the picture.

"By the way what is your name?" Notch asked the purple dragon.

"Spyro." Spyro answered.

"Steve, have you caught that fish yet?" Notch said turning to Steve.

"I already caught it." Steve said holding the fish, "Throw it on the stove."

"You guys want some fish?" Notch asked the dragons.

"Sure." Spyro and Cynder said.

"Great. I can tell you what our world is like." Notch said, "Oh, and a lot of people from our world know this, but I made it."

* * *

><p><strong>The King: I don't really have any thing to say. Please review!<strong>


	5. Monsters in Avalar

**The King: When you are bored. You crave action. It is time for monsters! LOS is owned by Universal. Minecraft is owned by Mojang. Release the Monsters!**

* * *

><p>L<p>

Chapter 5

Monsters in Avalar

Hours past as Notch told the dragons about the world of Minecraftia and the dragons told him about their world. Steve didn't talk or even ask questions. He was silent until he saw that the sun was setting.

"Hey Notch! The sun is setting." Steve said.

"What?" Notch asked in a surprised tone.

"We need to get to shelter." Steve said.

"But we won't get back in time." Notch said.

"Why? What happens at night?" Cynder asked.

"Because the portal is still on in our world, so some bad things could start spawning." Notch said.

"You guys could stay at the temple. We just have to check if it is alright with the guardians." Spyro said.

"Okay." Notch said.

"No way! I'd rather be blown up by a creeper." Steve said.

"Oh just come on!" Notch said pulling Steve and following Spyro and Cynder.

That building that Steve saw was actually the temple that Spyro was talking about.

The sun was set and the moon was rising. They got to the door of the temple and heard some fighting going on inside. Suddenly, the doors swung open and three dragons ran out.

Right after the dragons ran out. Steve, Notch, Cynder, and Spyro saw what they were fighting in there. They were green, walked on all fours, but they were where the hind legs were.

Steve then said, "Creepers!"

Steve then put on his diamond armor, took out his diamond sword, ran straight in, jumped, and sliced one of the creepers in half. Then, Notch ran in with his diamond sword and stabbed a creeper in the chest and the stab was so powerful that his sword went right through to the other side. All of the creepers started to hiss. A creeper headed straight for Steve.

Steve turned around and said, "If there is anything I hate more than an ender dragon. It's you!" And he sliced the creeper's head clean off. Then, the Yogscast Winds of Adventure music starts playing.

Steve started killing creepers left and right. Then, Spyro and Cynder came in and started to help out.

Steve saw this and sighed out, "I guess we are going to need some help with this."

Then an arrow hit Notch's right arm. He turned to where the arrow came from only to see his wolf racing to three red eyed black things with a skeleton on each back.

"Steve! Spider jockeys at three o' clock!" Notch yelled.

Steve killed the last creeper, took his bow out, and tried to aim at the spider jockeys, but every time he shot an arrow he missed. Spyro saw what Steve was trying to do and used his ice breath to freeze the spider's legs so Steve could get a shot at the skeleton.

Steve took out the skeleton and turned to spyro an asked, "You breathe ice?"

"Yep." Spyro answered quickly.

Steve then put away his bow, took out his diamond sword, and headed straight for the spider that the skeleton was on and the other spider jockey

Notch's wolf got to the skeleton that shot Notch. Jump and knocked out the skeleton's chest then took out the spider and headed back to Notch.

Notch and Cynder were in a pickle with about thirty silverfish that came out from under another set of doors. Cynder was using her poison while Notch attacking with his diamond sword. Then, Notch's wolf came and bit off several of the silverfishes heads. They took them all out.

Steve jumped on the spider and quickly tamed the spider with one of the spider mods, got off the spider and killed the other spider jockey. After he killed the spider jockey, he rode the tamed spider down to Notch, Notch's wolf, Spyro, and Cynder.

The three other dragons came in after they heard silence. The three dragons were in three different colors, one yellow, one blue, and one green. They were all stunned at what had happened. They were so stunned they could not even say a single word.

To end the awkward silence, Spyro said, "Notch, Steve, these are the guardians of the dragon temple. Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador."

Then Volteer asked, "What are these things with you Spyro? I have never seen a single thing like them before, nor their armor or fighting style. And what were those things that were attacking?"

"Gather around kids! Notch is going to tell the greatest story of all time!" Steve said sarcastically getting off the spider.

Notch then told his and Steve's story of how they got here.

After the story, the guardians were amazed at how much Notch and Steve had been through and especially about what happened to Steve's twin brother Herobrine. Soon, everyone got tired and went to their rooms. Notch and Steve were given a room. There was nothing in the room so they crafted some beds. And went to sleep and this time Steve had the strangest dream he has ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>The King talking in his sleep: zzz... Please... zzz... Review... zzz.<strong>


	6. The Talk and an Enderman

**The King getting up at night for a glass of milk: Minecraft is owned by Mojang and LOS is owned by Universal.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Talk and an Enderman

In Steve's dream he entered a giant castle. In the castle he saw arrows pointing the way. He followed the arrows until he got to a picture of himself. In the picture he was fighting the evil Herobrine he had from his last dream. Then suddenly the evil Herobrine jumped out of the picture and knocked Steve to the ground. The evil Herobrine raised his sword and was about to drive it into Steve's heart when suddenly out of nowhere an ender dragon flew through a window and pounced on the evil Herobrine.

Steve suddenly woke up when the dragon attacked Herobrine. Steve looked around the room and saw that Notch was still asleep. Steve then took out the body of the dead Herobrine and the ender dragon egg. He put the dead Herobrine against the wall and took the egg out of the room and tried to find some place he could be alone.

Spyro came out of his room to get a drink and saw the egg in his hands. Spyro saw he was going out to the viewing platform. Spyro followed Steve trying to make the least amount of noise possible.

Steve got out to the viewing platform, put the egg on the ground, and cleared his mind. He then looked at the egg and thought, 'What am I going to do with this? Why did that ender dragon save me in that dream? Why do I have the strangest feeling that I'm being watched?' Steve turned around and saw Spyro.

"What's that?" Spyro asked pointing to the egg.

Steve exhaled and answered, "It's an ender dragon egg."

"Okay. Why do you have it?" Spyro asked.

"It has to do with half of my last memory of my twin brother. The other half is the stuffed body of my dead brother in where my step brother and I are sleeping." Steve answer.

"Why didn't your step brother tell us this in the first place?"

"I guess he didn't know how you and your friend would react?"

Then Spyro said, "I lost a friend too."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"You see, there were actually four guardians. The one you didn't get to meet was Ignitus. He was like a father to me."

* * *

><p><strong>The King: I don't have EN or DoTD but I heard about what happen in other Fan Fics.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I guess we both lost a friend we once loved."<p>

Meanwhile back in Steve and Notch's room, an enderman took the glass off the window, picked up the dead Herobrine, and turned to Notch making sure that he was still asleep. Notch was in a deep sleep. The enderman took the dead Herobrine outside and put the glass back in place. The enderman saw that the sun was starting to come up and teleported to where he needed to go.

Steve and Spyro saw the sun coming up then looked down at the landscape and saw a skeleton on fire.

Spyro asked, "Why is that thing on fire?"

"Today Notch and I will tell you all about them. Well, once everyone gets up." Steve answered.

* * *

><p><strong>The King getting up: Review Please.<strong>


	7. The Creatures of Minecraftia and

**The King: Now you might be wondering why the enderman took the body. Well you will find out soon.**

**Minecraft is owned by Mojang**

**LOS is owned by Universal**

**I own a computer**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The Creatures of Minecraftia and Surprise

After everyone had gotten up and had something to eat, Notch told everyone to come to the training room. Notch and Steve placed some wooden blocks to make a table and a wall. Then, put the TV mod on the wooden wall. They then placed pictures of the creatures of Minecraftia and placed a sign underneath each of the pictures. The dragons were curious of what they were doing.

Notch turned to the dragons and said, "Now, you might be all wondering what those things were last night. Well, those things were actually monsters from where Steve and I came from. So, Steve and I are going to tell you all about them, including their weaknesses."

"The first is zombies." Steve said as he put his hand on the picture of the zombies, "These guys are the same height as me and Notch. They look just like me, but have black eyes, have green skin, and have a craving for brains. These guys are easy to kill. Just attack them. They will drop rotten flesh. Eating it will replenish your health, but it will give you food poisoning commonly. You can get rid of the food poisoning fairly quickly by drinking milk. Milk is a liquid found in a cow, which is another creature from where Notch and I come from."

"Oh, just shut up!" Notch yelled.

"What I was just getting to the part of how to milk the cow."

"They don't need to know about that."

"You have a good point there Notch."

"Of course I do."

"A Mooshoom is better."

"Yes they give you milk and fresh mushroom stew. Now, can we get on to the skeletons?"

"Fine."

Notch then turned to the dragons and continued the lessons. First, he talked about skeletons and spiders. Second, the creepers. Third, the slimes and silver fish. Finally, the Nether beings.

Notch said, "Okay, that's all the enemies."

Cynder then pointed and asked, "But, what about that one?"

Notch looked at what picture she was pointing to. She was pointing at the picture of the Enderman.

"Um…" Notch said.

"It's okay Notch. I told Spyro about the… um…" Steve said and leaned in and whispered, "Egg."

"I can't really tell you about that enemy, but I can show you." Notch said as he turned on the TV.

The video they watch was the YouTube video called "Enderman Education" the first one that is.

During the video, Notch whispered to Steve, "Looks are going to have to tell them about the ender dragon."

After the video everybody looked back at Steve and Notch.

"Okay, there is actually one last enemy we had in Minecraftia." Notch said.

Steve put the ender dragon egg on the table and it got all the dragons' attention except for Spyro because he knew.

Steve then slowly said, "This is what we got from the enemy after we killed it. The enemy was… was… was…"

Cyril then said, "Come on. Spit it out!"

Steve exhaled and said, "An ender dragon."

All the dragons gasped except Spyro.

"Yes, we've killed a dragon, but we did it for a good cause. Plus, it killed my step brother Herobrine, Steve's twin." Notch said, "Steve, go get his dead body."

Steve went to get Herobrine's dead body.

Meanwhile… inside the ender dragon egg…

Two eyes opened up and a voice said, "Hey! Where am I? It's so dark! And why is it so cramped?"

Outside the egg, Steve came back and said, "His body is gone!"

Then Notch said, "What?"

Suddenly a purple light started to come from the ender dragon egg. Everyone in the room saw this.

Notch saw that it was cracking and said, "Everyone get back!"

Everyone stepped away from the egg. Suddenly, a big explosion happened and when the smoke cleared there was an ender dragon standing where the egg was.

The dragon looked around the room seeing all the dragons and stopping on Cynder. The dragon had a mean look when it saw Cynder and started approaching her. Steve then jumped in front of her in his diamond armor and holding his diamond sword.

Then the Ender dragon said, "Steve!"

"I don't know how you know my name but, I don't care! You took someone that meant everything to me!" Steve said as he started swinging his sword at the dragon.

"Steve what are you trying to do."

"Trying to kill you again."

"Steve, you never killed me."

"Yes, I did, in the end."

"Steve, look deep into my eyes. Do I look like a threat to you?"

"I'm not listening to you! You killed my brother."

"But, I am your brother!"

"Holy Notch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Steve: Ha! Looks like I have my stuff in a bunch. How am I going to get out of this one? Stick around, because there's Spyro, Cynder, and me, and Notch, and please re'e'view!<strong>


	8. The Return of Herobrine and

**Steve: Hello my name is Steve. I've heard from my buddy The King that this guy on youtube and my buddy are fighting over me in this "who would win?" video. Let me just tell you something. The king has a condition that he can go crazy. The condition is called Autism. When he has took his pills he is focused with the job at hand. So please go easy on him. ****Minecraft is owned by Mojang. ****LOS is owned by Universal I think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The Return of Herobrine and a Ghast Attack

Far away from the temple, in a cave on a mountain, endermen awaited the return of another enderman. The enderman returned with Herobrine's dead body and placed it on the cave floor. Endermen formed a circle around the body. Then, the endermen bowed their head and the body started to float up in the air. Then, the eyelids opened showing pure white eyeballs.

"I'm back! First, order of business, release the ghasts." It said.

Back at the temple, Steve was in awe that Herobrine was alive.

"Herobrine?" Steve said.

"Yes. It's me Steve." Herobrine said.

"But you died. You fell to your death. You were knocked of your dirt tower by the ender dragon! How… how…" Steve stopped talking and started to cry.

"Oh, it's okay." Herobrine said walked over to Steve and hugged him.

"How are you still alive?" Steve asked still crying and hugging Herobrine.

"Well, after I left my body after the fall. Um I… I don't really know. I just blacked out." Herobrine answered and changed the subject by asking a question, "By the way. How long was I out?"

"You have been out for an entire Minecraftia year." Steve said.

"I been out for how long?" Herobrine yelled.

Suddenly, an explosion came from the outside.

"Sounds like creepers are attacking the temple." Terrador said.

"I'll go take care of them." Notch said as he walked out the door, but then giving a huge scream.

Everybody rushed outside to see if Notch was alright and saw twenty things floating in the sky and throwing fire and the fire exploding when the fire hits the ground.

"Ghasts? How did they get out of the Nether?" Herobrine asked.

"I have no clue, but there are way too many to fight." Notch said.

"We need to get out of here. I know a place we can be safe." Cyril said.

"Steve, Notch, get on my back." Herobrine said.

Steve and Notch got on Herobrine's back and everyone took off. The ghasts saw this and headed in a hot pursuit. Steve saw the ghasts were following them, took out his bow, and started shooting at the ghasts.

Notch saw a ghast shoot a fire bomb at him, he took out his sword, swung it like a baseball bat, hit the fire bomb back at the ghast, killed and said, "Ha! I hope that hurt!"

Then something started to come from the horizon.

"Warfang! Straight ahead! We will be safe there." Cyril said.

"But, what about the citizens?" Voltear said.

Then Steve remembered a mod that might be the ghasts and said, "Herobrine! Land quickly."

"Uh… okay." Herobrine said and landed on the ground.

Steve got off and placed down a three by fifth teen workbench. Steve crafted for thirty seconds. Steve told Herobrine to start flying again. Steve then picked up the workbench and placed what he crafted on the ground. It was a biplane with machine guns attached to it. Steve placed a large amount of coal in the engine, got in the cockpit, and got the plane off the ground. Then, once Steve got up high enough and the music "Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries" started to play, you know that song that always happens when there is plane fighting scene.

Steve then saw the ghasts and yelled, "Hey white eyes!" The ghasts turned around. "Say hello to my little friend!" Steve then threw a round of fifty bullets killing five of the ghasts.

There were fourteen ghasts left. Seven of the ghasts went for the dragons and the other seven started firing fire at Steve.

Steve saw the ghasts going for the dragons and said, "Oh no, you don't." Steve then did a barrel role to the right and shot the ghasts that were chasing the dragons and killed them. Then, Steve turned back to the ghast that were firing fire at him and shot them, killing six of them. Steve wanted to kill all of the ghast, but he ran out of ammo.

"Uh oh, looks like I'm going to have to time this just right." He then got the plane at full speed and prepared to jump out of the plane. Steve jumped out of the plane when it was fifteen feet from the ghast, which is five blocks in Minecraftia. The plane crashed into the ghast and killed it. Herobrine saw Steve falling and flew down and caught him.

"Now that took guts." Herobrine said.

They then were able to catch up with the others.

"That was a very strange attack." Notch said, "Perhaps our portal is not the only portal where monsters could come from."

All of the dragons flew over the walls of the city and landed on a platform on the tower in the middle of the city.

"I'll find a room for you three." Terrador said to Steve, Notch, and Herobrine.

"Just give us a room with beds this time. Okay?" Steve said getting off Herobrine then suddenly remembered something, "Oh my Notch! We forgot Spidy."

"Spidy? You name your pet spider Spidy?" Notch asked.

"Well, why did you call your wolf Wolfy?" Steve asked back.

An awkward pause happened then Notch said, "Too shay."

Meanwhile back at the mountain…

A group of endermen was building a throne for the white eyed Herobrine. They finished the chair and let the white eyed one sit. But, before he could sit an enderman ran in to the throne room.

"Sir!" The enderman said.

"What is it maggot?" The white eyed one asked.

"Watch your language sir. Um… your force of Ghasts was defeated." The enderman said.

"What? How were they defeated by noisy little human?" The white eyed one asked then added, "Oh, and I'm the villain here! I don't have a limit to bad language!"

"Well, sir the human um… crafted a plane with machine guns on it and um… killed all of them." The enderman said in a scared tone.

The white eyed one exhaled and said, "That question was rhetorical idiot." He walk over to the enderman, "Let me remind you rules of fate."

All the other endermen ran out of the room because they knew what was going to happen.

The white eyed one stood looking up to the enderman and said, "Rule number one, you are to address me with sir. Rule number two, men are to do what they are ordered to do at that exact moment they are order to. And Rule number three, DON'T BRING ME BAD NEWS."

The white eyed one then walked over to a lever sticking out of the wall, grabbed the handle, turned around, and said, "And you know what happens to rule breakers. Right?"

"Um… they get fired?"

"Ha! No! They get watered!"

The white eyed one pulled the lever and room filled with water, melting the enderman into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: (o_o) Okay...<strong>

**Please review.**


	9. The Testificates

**The King: Okay this one took a long time and also minecraft has been updating faster than you can say "The Cobblely Cobblestone Cobbler."**

***Rimshot***

**The King: Well enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The Testificates

The Minecraftians woke up when the sun was just starting to rise up over the horizon. Steve and Notch had a goodnight sleep, but Herobrine had wasn't use to be sleeping in a mountain of pillow instead of on a bed.

They heard knocking at the door and a voice asked, "Hey are you guys up yet?"

"Yes." Steve answered.

Notch then heard a beeping sound coming from his inventory and said, "Got a Minecraftian year update. We better expect new things."

**Start of Minecraft update 1.2.3 - 1.2.5**

Steve, Notch, and Herobrine came through the door to see Spyro and Cynder waiting.

They headed down to the cafeteria. When they got there they saw dragons, cheetahs, and moles having breakfast.

"We're going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Cynder asked.

"No. We only eat when our hunger is at its max." Notch answered.

"I'm going to check out the city." Steve said.

"Okay just don't get lost, Warfang is a big city." Spyro said.

"I'll be fine." Steve said as he walked through the cafeteria's door.

When Steve was gone, Notch and Herobrine met Spyro's friends Sparx and Hunter. Notch referred Sparx as an annoying little flying thing.

Suddenly a cheetah ran into the cafeteria and said, "Hey Hunter! There are strange creatures at the cities wall."

"What do they look like?" Hunter asked

"Um… big noses, bald, big heads, and most of them are wearing brown clothing."

Notch gasped and said, "I know what they are." And he rushed out to the wall.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Herobrine, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter yelled in unison.

Notch made it to the wall to find Steve tending to one of them. They were all in really bad shape.

"You're going to be alright." Steve told the being and giving him a golden apple, "Here, eat this. Now, the healing process of this is now shorter that what it was in the years of 1.0.0, but it should get you through until this afternoon."

"Wow! They don't look like they are in good shape." Notch said.

"Notch, what are these things?" Spyro asked.

One of the beings heard the question an answered, "We are the Testificates."

When Sparx heard the name he giggled.

"Hey! We might have a name that is close to a private area on a male, but we have a high level of intelligence. Just today we learned how to go in and out of doors and that we have to stay in a house at night and how to breed." The Testificate said.

"Okay, we didn't need to hear that last one." Herobrine said.

"Holy Iron Golems!"

"Oh! Come on! Is every Minecraftian going to do that to me since I'm an ender dragon now?"

"Oh, he's friendly."

"Look we have no time for all of this stupid shtick! Just tell us what happened. How come you and your people look like this?" Steve asked.

"Zombies. Last night we had built a village and when inside to wait out the night. Zombies attacked our village. We didn't get an iron golem made before nightfall so our village was completely defenceless. Damn those updates."

**End of 1.2.5 and start of weekly updates leading up to 1.3**

"Hey. It's not my fault. Jeb does all the updates nowadays," Notch said, "He's not even putting new stuff in. All he is doing is making mods part of the world. What's he doing right now anyway!"

Meanwhile at Mojang…

"Okay, I dare YOU, to go to the ski-through McDonalds, go to the bathroom, do a number two, and not flush," Jeb said.

"Oh, come on. Do I really have to do that?" A random programmer asked.

Back at Warfang…

"You know we might need to change the rating for that scene," Steve said.

"They did not say the S word right?" Notch asked.

"Look let's just get these guys to the tower. Okay?"

Meanwhile at the Mountain…

The white eyed one was at a table with three Endermen, three Skeletons, and three Zombies. The white eyed one stood up and said, "Okay, I need an idea for attacking a city. Remember, there are no bad Ideas."

One enderman stood up and said, "But sir, we already have a strategy for attacking a city, breaking down the doors of the houses and killing the people inside."

"That's the strategy for attacking a village. This city is much bigger and harder to take down than a plain old village with farmers."

"Hollllld on diiiiiid yoooooou juuuuussssst ssssay biggggger and harrrrrderrrrr to taaaaake downnnnn?" A Zombie asked.

"Yeah why?" The white eyed one asked back.

"I thhhhhink I havvvvve annnnnnn Ideeeeeeeeea."

* * *

><p><strong>The King: What is the Zombie plan? Whats going to happen to Warfang? Why am I asking all these random questions? Tune in Next time to find out, until then review or leave.<strong>


	10. King Zomb

**The King: In the darkness of the Nether. There is a monster that is deader. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

King Zomb

That night, Steve couldn't fall asleep. He could only help, but feel bad about what happened to the Testificates. He then decided just to have a walk around the city to forget about it. He put on his diamond armor and walked out the door and exited the tower. He looked to see if there was anybody out by now too, but he was the only one. Well, at least he thought. Cynder heard someone walking in the hall. She looked out his door to find Steve walking down the stairs in his diamond armor and followed him outside.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Now there is going to be a "BIG" fight scene so I'm putting in some music. Let's see… Oh yes this one will do nicely. Starts playing "I Need a Hero". Now if you get lost I've put in the lyric so you will know exactly where they are played. Also I don't own the song. Don't sue me!<strong>

* * *

><p>Steve walked around the city. He didn't get to see much of it when the Testificates arrived. He was completely unaware that Cynder was following him.<p>

_**Where have all the good man gone…**_

Then, in the dark came a thump. Then a few seconds later came another one, only louder. Finally, there was an unbelievably loud "uh".

_**And where are all the gods…**_

Steve looked up to storm clouds coming in. A bolt of light lit up the sky showing a… fifty… foot… tall… zombie… giant.

_**Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**_

"Holy Notch!" Steve cried.

The giant saw the little Minecraftian and raised his foot for the little guy's deadly end. But, once he raised it all the way, Cynder jumped out of the shadows hit the giant right in the stomach, making the giant fall flat on his back, making the old phrase the bigger they are the hard they fall into the bigger they are the louder they land.

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_

Steve turned and asked, "Were you stalking me?"

_**Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…**_

Cynder answer, "Yes, but we don't have time to talk about it."

Steve saw the giant was starting to get back up.

_**I need a Hero!**_

"Steve! Get to the tower. I'll try to keep the big guy busy." Cynder said.

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!**_

Steve nodded in reply and ran back to the tower. He got up the stairs to see Spyro, Herobrine, and Notch in the hall.

_**He's gotta be strong…**_

Notch yelled, "Whoa! Where's the fire?"

…_**and he's gotta be fast…**_

"Where's Cynder?" Spyro asked.

…_**and he's gotta be fresh from the fight.**_

"Where's the any key? Ha!" Herobrine joked.

_**I need a hero!**_

"Don't ask just follow me!" Steve replied with a shout.

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!**_

Back at the giant, Cynder was using her poison attacks all over the giant's body, but it wasn't doing any use. Probably because it was already part dead.

_**He's gotta be sure…**_

Back at the tower Steve, Notch, Herobrine, Spyro got to the landing pad.

…_**and it's gotta be soon…**_

Steve placed down a crafting table and the plane mod table and said, "Okay Notch make youself a biplane and fast, and make sure it has machine guns on it."

…_**and he gotta be larger than life!**_

"Why?" Notch asked.

_**Larger than life…**_

Just then an abandon building in the city collapsed.

"That's why!"

Notch, Herobrine, and Spyro saw the giant zombie. Spyro saw Cynder getting beaten up out there.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled and flew off the platform and straight to the giant.

Steve turned to Herobrine and said, "Herobrine, you go and fight with Spyro. I'll stay here until I finish the plane."

Herobrine then flew off to help Spyro.

Spyro shot a fire bomb at the giant. The giant saw the bomb coming and blocked the blow with its shoulder. Herobrine came and saw what Spyro did and remembered that dragons could breathe fire. Herobrine flew behind the giants head and breathed fire on the neck, making the giant to roar in pain.

_**Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy…**_

Steve and Notch finished the planes, got in, and took off.

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me…**_

"This is Alpha Steven. We got a 10-50 on our hands, giant fifty foot zombie. The bogie is in sight, prepare to fire. Over." Steve said.

_**Racing on the thunder…**_

"Roger on that. Over." Notch said.

_**And rising with the heat…**_

Steve and Notch started firing at the giant. Bullets hit the giant right in the left eye. The giant left eyelid close and the giant roared.

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!**_

"That was a direct hit, coming in for another. Over." Steve said. But, right when he said that the giant started to swing its arms at Steve and Notch's planes.

"Woah!" Notch yelled turning when the giant swung at his plane.

"Yeah, I think we just pissed him off even more."

Back at the Tower the guardians were watching the battle from the landing pad.

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above…**_

"Terrardor are you sure we shouldn't go over there and fight?" Cyril asked.

_**Out where the lighting splits the sea...**_

"Yes. The most important duty right now is make sure that thing doesn't come over here. The Testificates are still healing." Terrardor answered.

_**I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me!**_

Suddenly the giant saw the tower with its last good eye, smelled the blood of the Testificates, and started to approach it. Terrardor was too busy talking to Cyril and but then Voltear saw the giant coming this way.

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain…**_

"Terrardor I think we should start defending the tower right about now because, if my premonition is correct then that thing just heard you." Voltear said.

…_**and the storm and the flood…**_

Terrardor look up to see the giant coming this way, Sighed, and said, "Me and my loud deep voice."

_**I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!**_

To be continued…Immediately…

"Oh come on! Does that guy have to make a joke in every chapter?" Terrardor asked.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Yes, yes I do.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can we just stop breaking the fourth wall and fight this thing already?" Cyril asked.<p>

Back at the planes…

_**Hero!**_

Cynder yelled, "It's heading straight for the tower!"

"Not if I can help it!" Spyro yelled.

The giant got to the tower and started climbing up it.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: This is the part where I turn King Kong into King Zomb.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life!<strong>_

The guardians flew off the pad and started to defend the tower. Steve was amazed seeing Voltear using electricity and Terrardor using earth but was also disappointed that the guardian weren't hurting the giant very much.

Cynder flew up and was about to use her wind ability, but the giant saw her coming and like a slingshot the giant's arm swung back, allowing her to come inside the arm span.

Spyro yelled, "Cynder don't go inside the arm span it's a trap! It's a trap! It's a…"

Cynder does hear the warning in time and the giant's hand crushes her on the tower like some kind of bug.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Ooh… (Teeth inhale) That's gotta hurt.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>He's gotta be strong…<strong>_

"Cynder!" Spyro Yelled.

…_**and He's gotta be fast…**_

"Holy Notch!" Steve and Herobrine said.

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.**_

"Holy Markus!" Notch said.

"Oh ancestors!" The guardians all said.

_**I NEED A HERO!**_

The giant lifted its hand letting Cynder fall to the landing pad, and continued climbing. The giant made it all the way to the top of the tower.

"NO!" Spyro yelled as his scale turned black and his eyes turning pure white and the song "We Three Kings" comes out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: I don't that song either.<strong>

* * *

><p>The next thing to come out of Spyro's mouth scared Steve a bit.<p>

"YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU DID THAT!" Spyro said in a demonic voice.

"Holy Herobrine!" Steve yelled.

"Why my name this time?" Herobrine asked.

Spyro flew up to the giant as fast as a bullet. The giant was hit under the chin and was in a spin flipping in the air. Spyro flew around the giant and then sling shot himself all the way through the giant's back, through where the heart would be, and finally out the giant's chest. The giant fell on to its back and never got back up. The music stops.

Suddenly, Spyro purple scales came back and his eyes turned back to normal and started to fall. Herobrine quickly caught him. Notch and Steve landed their planes, pick up Cynder, and everyone went inside.

Meanwhile…

"You're FIRED!" The white eyed one yelled as he flipped a switch, opening a trapdoor, sending the zombie into a vast of lava.

The white eye one went back to his throne and sat down.

He sighed and said to himself, "Twice those Minecraftians have lived. My old body is being used by the man I killed and I'm using his. There are two other dragons along his side. That purple one turned black and got…" Suddenly a redstone lamp turn on over his head. He got an evil grin like the Grinch got in that Christmas cartoon and said evilly, "Bingo!"

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Wow, that was epic. Please review!<strong>


	11. The Journey Begins

**The King: I was going to put this behind the scenes thing but I told myself, "No! Continue the story." I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The Journey Begins

Spyro opened his eyes to only see a blur of light and colors. He felt something cushiony under him. Then a voice said, "He's waking up." Spyro knew the voice was from Steve. His eye sight started to get clearer and saw Steve, Notch, Herobrine, and the gaurdians standing there.

"Where am I? Where's Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"You're on a bed that's where!" Herobrine answered. After he said that, Steve slapped him on the back of his head.

"You're in the medical room of the tower, and Cynder is on the bed to your left." Notch said. Spyro look to his left to see Cynder lying on the bed with something wrapped around her wings and Notch added, "Her wings were broke when the giant squashed her on the tower. She won't be able to fly for a while. But, she'll be just fine."

"That was unbelievable what you did last night." Steve said and then asked, "How can you do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Seriously! How can he do that? I don't have EN or DOTD!<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's a long story but I'll tell you later." Spyro said and then asked, "Why didn't you guys tell us about that kind of enemy?"<p>

"It was an unused mob. I never made it so it could spawn naturally. The only way it can spawn is if you hack." Notch said and added, "Like this. Give Steve 35 to the power of 0 64."

Suddenly, a stack of 64 white wool was in Steves hands.

"So that means something…" Cyril said but Steve interrupted him before he could finish, "Or someone is trying to kill us."

Later that morning, Cynder had awoken and her body was healed except for her wings of course. The Minecraftians and dragons decided to find out what was after them. Notch and Steve waited outside Spyro and Cynder's rooms in their diamond armor. Finally, Spyro and Cynder came out of their rooms in this gold dragon armor.

Steve, Notch, and Herobrine just stared at Spyro and Cynder with a blank expression on their faces like they were disappointed. Spyro and Cynder waited for someone to speak up. Finally, Steve broke the silence by asking, "Okay. Are you sure you guy are ready for a journey."

Spyro answered, "Yes."

"Okay, but…"

"But, what?" Cynder asked.

"We'll tell you later, right now can get out of here?" Notch asked an added, "The Testificates have already healed and they've gone into an auctioning state."

* * *

><p>Random Testificate, "Do I hear one emerald for this picture of the Donkey Kong arcade game? There's one emerald. Do I hear two?"<p>

**The King: Three emeralds!**

"I hear three. Do I hear four? Going once, going twice, sold for three emeralds!"

**The King: Yes!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, let's go." Herobrine said.<p>

The group got outside and saw cheetahs, moles, and dragons repairing the damage that happened last night.

They got to the wall surrounding the city.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: I forget, is there a wall around Warfang? I think I read it in a Zelda crossover.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, once we leave the city area, its back to surviving. That mean once night falls we need to find someplace to keep shelter until the sun comes up." Notch said.<p>

Every one nodded their heads and left the city and entered a nearby forest.

Meanwhile at the base…

The white eyed one called an enderman to the throne room.

"Yes your evilness?" The enderman asked.

"I have devised a diabolical plan to rid those Minecraftians, but it won't be easy. I need you to contact a few of the greatest monster generals. We will need the more help we can get." The white eyed one said while sitting in his throne.

"Your wish is my command." He turned to leave.

"Wait, also I'll need some information about this world world and more importantly that purple dragon."

Back at the forest…

"Ah, smell that fresh forest air. It reminds me of the forests back in minecraftia. Except most of the time we could see the sky." Steve said.

"Yep, brings back good old memories." Notch said.

"Really? It brings back memories for you guys?" Spyro asked, "How?"

"Well, you see in Minecraftia being born is called spawn. You could spawn anywhere in Minecraftia, on top of a tree, on a beach, or even in a tundra. I hate the tundra." Notch said.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: I hate it too.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Plus every Minecraftian has to survive in the wilderness alone. But, that's SSP. Me, Notch, and Herobrine are in HMP, which means that we work together to survive, and if one of us dies, we die for good. Though, I'm still puzzled by how my twin is still alive but in an ender dragon body." Steve said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The King: By the way, what's that word for a human turning into a dragon? I forget. All I remember is it had a "W" in it. Hmm…<strong>

* * *

><p>They then walked deeper into the forest. Not knowing the dangers lurking around the next corner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Thank you for read this chapter. If you what to review, click the button below. Well that's the chapter an I am out'a here!<strong>


	12. Steve vs The Pigman

**The King: Remember I don't own anything except this story.**

***Rim shot***

**The King: Where are those rim shots coming from?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Steve VS the Pigman

The group headed deeper into the forest until a moan came from Steve.

"What is it Steve?" Cynder asked.

"Remember yesterday when I said we only eat when we need to. Well, now I have to." Steve answered as he took out his sword and then added, "Every one lets setup camp here. I'm going into the woods and do some hunting because I'm starving to death. Hopefully I'll bring back something porky or beefy." And with that Steve headed off in another direction.

"Okay let me see if I have any Nether rack." Notch said. Luckily he found some and dug a hole and placed it in then went for his flint and steel. He searched around in his inventory until he remembered. "Darn it! I forgot it at home." He turned to Spyro and asked, "Spyro can you light it?"

Steve searched around for something to slice his sword into. Hopefully he would find a pig which is mostly what is in the Minecraftian diet. Raw or cooked Minecraftians like their pork chops. Suddenly, Steve heard some oinking and snorting which told him that somewhere nearby there were pigs. He followed the sound and found not one, not two, not three, but a buffet of ten pigs. Once Steve saw them he jump out and slaughtered half of the pigs, the other five ran off. Steve collected all the pork and headed back to the camp site. But, right when he started the trip back an arrow shot through the forest and hit the tree he was standing walking by. Steve got shocked by the arrow and turned around to see a pig standing on his hind legs and holding a bow in it hands.

Then the pig spoke, "I don't like people that kill my people for food."

Steve then yelled in amazement, "Holy Notch you can talk."

"Of course I can. I'm a Pigman."

"Hold on. The only Pigman I know is the friendly zombie type until you attack them."

"Yeah, well I'm still in development. And you just got obsolete."

"Ooh! You're going down. If we're going to be fighting each other, let's do it the old fashioned way."

"I couldn't agree more."

Both of them lunged toward each other. The Pigman was able to knock steve down and start punching his head. Steve grabbed the under arms of the pig and flipped him onto his back and got up. The Pigman used his feet and tripped Steve over.

Meanwhile back at the campsite…

Notch looked up at the sun and saw that it was starting to set and said, "Where's Steve he should be back by now."

"I'll go look for him." Herobrine said as he headed off in Steve's direction.

"Hopefully he hasn't been attack by apes." Spyro said.

"Oh please. The chances of that happening again are one in a million." Notch said.

"What do you mean by again?" Cynder asked.

* * *

><p>Notch suddenly had a flashback. Steve, Notch, and Herobrine were in a hanging net. Herobrine was still in his Minecraftian form. Apes were all around them holding guns. Steve started cracking up. Notch said, "If you say that joke from Family Guy, I'm going kill you faster than these apes are."<p>

"How many dirty stinking apes does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Steve asked.

"We're doomed." Herobrine said.

Flashback ended…

* * *

><p>"It's nothing." Notch said.<p>

Back at the fight…

Steve had grabbed the Pigman by the back and punched its spine, making the Pigman fall to the ground.  
>The Pigman got up, jumped, and grabbed Steve, making both of them enter a rollout. They roll down a hill into a tree making them fall off each other.<p>

Both got up and grabbed one last time and were about to punch the others daylights out. When suddenly a voice came out of nowhere and said, "Hammington stop." A mysterious figure in a long brown robe came out from behind the trees. "Leave that Minecraftian alone. He has passed the test already."

"Master, I have failed you." Hammington said as he let go of Steve making him fall on his back.

"You have not failed me. You just have to control your temper." The mysterious figure said, "We must leave now, we have business to do elsewhere."

"Wait!" Steve yelled and asked, "Who are you? What is this test you said that I passed?"

"You shall find out soon and test had to do with emotion." The mysterious man said and he and the Pigman vanished behind the trees.

Herobrine found Steve and said, "There you are. You took too long for food. What happened?"

Steve just looked at Herobrine and said, "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Who are these two characters? What do they know? Where are these rim shots coming from?<strong>

***Rim shot***

**The King: Please review. I have to go find where these rim shots are coming from.**


	13. The Mo Mobs Werewolf

**The King: Okay. I had some writers block. But with the help of watching YouTube videos, I'm back. But remember, I don't own any thing. I also give a shout out to Storm Dragon SuperSonic50, for listening to the Lavender Town theme with the missing frequencies without dying. Huh... he hasn't messaged back yet but just remember no one has really died from Lavender Town Syndrome. Oh well, on with the Story! Oh and by the way, I'm putting in some popular Minecraft elements in to the story. Chough… Yogs… chough… buscus… chough… That is all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The Mo Mobs Werewolf

Meanwhile at the base…

The white eyed one was looking over the people he order to come, "Okay we have Dr. Nether the Insane Blaze. Emperor Zomb, the Zombie Emperor." He stopped and look at another and yelled, "General End!"

General End asked, "Uh… Do I know you?"

"Remember I was the guy flying around the End?"

"Ender! I thought you died!"

"I did, but your fellow Endermen brought me back in the body of the guy I killed. Oh and if you see the guy I killed in my old body. Please kill him." Ender then went back to looking at the others, "Um… Lord Slimema, the half slime half magma cube. Israphel, the Lord of the Creepers. And… who the heck are you?

The guy said, "Mc. Griefer!"

"Get the Nether out of here!"

Back at the camp…

Steve and Herobrine returned to the campsite. Notch saw Steve left eye was swollen and black.

Notch asked, "Steve, what happened?"

Herobrine then answered, "He says that he doesn't know."

Steve said, "Actually, I do but I wanted to wait until I got back here. Oh by the way here's the pork chops."

After Steve at his food he told the group about the fight he had with the Pigman and the encounter of the robed man. The night had already come too.

Spyro then asked, "He said that you pass a test of emotion but what was it for?"

Steve answered, "I don't know. All that the guy said was that I will find out soon."

"How soon?" Notch asked.

Before Steve could answer, a rustling came from behind him. Suddenly a Minecraftian emerged out of the bushes.

The Minecraftian fell down and then looked up and said, "Run for your lives and don't end up like me."

Then a howl of a wolf flew through the air.

"Oh no, they found me." The Minecraftian said.

"What's wrong with you and wolves? Did you attack them and their eyes turn red?" Notch asked.

"No these wolves aren't the type you're talking about. These wolves just attacked me for no apparent reason."

Finally, abnormal wolves jumped out of the dark and started to bite the Minecraftian.

"Run before I…" The Minecraftian stopped speaking. Hair grew all over his body. Minecraftian got up and growled, "Must kill YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Weird Music comes on*<strong>

**The King: I'm going to tell you that the werewolves from the mo mobs mod don't really spawn by being bitin by a mo mobs wolf. But once the sun goes down a wolfman (that Minecraftian that turned into a werewolf) turns into a werewolf and bites other wolfmen and turn them into werewolves. They turn back to wolfmen in the morning. Well tune in next time.**

***Weird Music turns off***

* * *

><p>Steve asked, "Permission to run away screaming like little girls? All in favor say aye."<p>

Everyone said, "Aye."

They all ran off in to the forest with the wolves and werewolf in hot pursuit.

"Steve!" Spyro yelled and asked, "What are those things!"

"Those are Mo Mobs wolfs and Mo Mobs werewolf!" Steve answered in a panicking tone, "We can fight the wolves, but for the werewolf we would need a golden sword and we never make them because they are mostly useless!"

"Look up ahead a cave we can hide there." Notch said.

They ran into the cave and Steve sealed cave with wood. Everyone was breathing heavily.

"That was just too close!" Cynder said.

"Notch do you have any torches?" Steve asked.

"No, but I have some glowstone." Notch said and lit up the cave.

"Okay we're stuck in here until sunrise and we might get bored if we aren't doing anything. Anybody have any ideas of what we could do?" Herobrine asked.

"I have one." Steve said and place down a bed and got in it, "It's called sleep. Good Night." And he fell asleep in two seconds.

"Wow. That was fast." Spyro said.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Well like Steve I'm tired also. Good night and have a pleasant tomorrow. Please Review!<strong>


	14. The Yogsert

**The King: I could not think of anything to say. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The Yogsert

The morning had come and everyone came out of the cave.

"Well we should get going." Notch said.

The group kept going in the direction they were previously headed until something caught the eyes of Spyro.

Spyro said, "Hold on."

The group turned to Spyro in confusion.

Spyro then asked, "Anybody know why it's getting more and more sandy all of the sudden?"

Everyone looked down and sure enough there was sand under their feet.

"There are two explanations for this." Steve said, "We could be getting close to an ocean or we could be heading straight into a…"

"Desert!" Herobrine interrupted.

"Yes. That was what I was about to say."

"No! I mean it! Desert!"

The group looked ahead and found out that Herobrine was right. They were heading into a desert.

"I don't remember seeing a desert when we were flying to Warfang." Cynder said.

"I think not only the mobs and mods are coming into this world, but the biomes as well." Steve said.

"Is that a pyramid in the distance?" Notch asked.

"I think it is. And look by it. Is that supposed to be a NPC village?" Steve asked.

"Okay if we are going to go into a desert we'll need supplies." Herobrine said and added, "Maybe we can get some at that NPC village."

The entire group agreed and headed straight to the village.

Meanwhile at the NPC village…

Two other Minecraftians were in the church or tower. One with a Star Trek skin the other with a half dwarf half Viking.

The one in the dwarf skin asked, "Louis! When are we going to find Israphel?"

"Simon. Look, I don't know." Louis said.

"Well, where do you think we should go now?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure he should be in this des…"

"Louis? Louis? What's wrong why did you stop talking?"

"I think I see Notch!"

"Oh, come on Louis. The chances of that… Oh my Notch! It is Notch!"

"He seems to have Steve and three dragons with him. One of them is an Ender dragon."

"So Louis what do we do?"

"I'm not sure Simon. I'm not sure."

The group had finally arrived at the NPC village. The village was made of sand stone. Steve headed to the towns blacksmith to get some supplies. When Steve got to the blacksmith's he found the chest completely empty. Notch went to the village's butcher to pick up food, but the butcher told that he was already sold out. Herobrine went to all the farms and saw that crops were only just beginning to grow. The group got back together.

Notch said, "It's strange that there would be no supplies or food available."

"It's like someone has already been here." Steve said.

Spyro asked, "Well, what are we going to do since there are no food and supplies."

Notch thought about the problem at hand and answered, "Maybe we can ask the church or watch tower testificate. That guy has the view of the whole village. Maybe he or she knows what happened."

They headed for the church. Louis and Simon saw them coming this way.

"Louis I know what to do." Simon said, "Hey down there!"

The group looked up to the top of the church.

"How's the weather down there?"

Steve answered with a question, "I don't know. How's the weather up there?"

"Thirty seven degrees Celsius with zero chance of… Hey! That was meant for you!"

"Who are these guys?" Cynder asked.

Notch answered, "They're the Yogscast."

"The what?" Cynder and Spyro asked simultaneously.

"Never mind." Notch said then asked, "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Well we were just looking all other Minecraftia for Israphel." Louis said.

"Well you guys are not in Minecraftia anymore." Herobrine said.

"Whoa! Did that Ender dragon just talk?" Simon asked.

Herobrine put his right claws on his head closed his eyes, sighed, and said, "Here we go again."

"Yeah, and who's Israphel?" Spyro asked.

"Hold on! You don't know about Israphel!" Louis yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Roll the file footage!<strong>

* * *

><p>A long time ago Louis and Simon were in the early beta days of Minecraftia. That was back when beds weren't invented yet. They had just finished mining obsidian for a Nether portal. After they lit the portal they went through it. And the literally went through it, they were never taken to the Nether. So they went back to their own duties, not knowing what they had just done.<p>

The next day they went outside their home the Yogcave to collect some wood. But, once outside they found out a tree was much thicker than it usually was. Along the way they found a strange Aztec looking pyramid made out of cobblestone with a pool of lava inside of it. They also found an igloo made of wool with a fire in it. They decided to take on the pyramids challenge. Louis had to cheat to get across the lava because platform jumping was too hard in Minecraftia.

One day Simon and Louis decided to make a tower for the Yogcave. At night during construction of the tower, they made a hole for where the tower was going to be. Louis saw a Minecraftian up on top where the roof of the tower was going to be. The Minecraftian started shooting arrows at them. Simon and Louis setup a dirt wall for their protection. Then they decided to follow the Minecraftian. They lost the trail.

The next day they found a strange ruin like place. Simon broke a torch of a statue and then put it back where it was because it could have been built by that Minecraftian.

A few days later they were attack again by the same guy. This time they could see more of him. He had a white creeper face, red eyes, and was wearing some sort of clothing. The name Israphel hovered over his head. They chased the guy again lost him trying to keep up, but found a path of stone and followed it. They found their selves crossing a giant wooden bridge. The path kept going and they were getting tired, but they were determined to find out there the path was leading them to.

The path had led them to an old man named Old Peculiar and to the tiny Minecraftian village of Terrorvale. The old man was an inn keeper and brought them to his inn. Simon, Louis, and Old Peculiar helped around town and there last task was for Reverend John and to get the bible from his old house where his son died.

They found out that there was no book and found out that Blacksmith Daisy was not at her shop. They went under the church and told John that the book was not in the house. John then tried to kill them with his golden sword. The trio defeated the man and found out that his son was named Israphel. Behind the casket they found a hidden passageway to an underground castle. Then they saw Israphel holding Daisy hostage in his hands. And the story keeps on going. I don't really want to be here all day.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: End the file footage!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow." Cynder said.<p>

"Epic, wasn't it!" Simon said.

"Wait, I just thought of something. Did you guys clean out the village of all of its supplies?" Notch said.

"Oh, I completely forgot. That footage was so long that I didn't remember, yes we did, also since it was so long the sun starting to set." Louis said.

"Okay Quick! Does this village have an Iron Golem?" Steve said.

"You know, we didn't really see an Iron Golem. Do you remember if we saw an Iron Golem Simon?" Louis said.

"I don't think we did Louis. Plus it would take a pumpkin and thirty six iron ingots to make into four iron blocks in order to actually create an Iron Golem." Simon said.

Louis was shocked to hear this. He has never heard Simon say something so logically correct. He felt like a genus had just spoken to him.

"Simon. That was amazing how you just calculated that."

"Really? I thought that just came out by accident."

"Look everyone." Herobrine said, "We don't have time to dilly dally. We need to defend the village."

"Right." Notch said, "Cynder and Spyro, you guys take the south. Simon and Louis, you two take the east. I'll take the north. Herobrine, you'll take the west. Steve you will be on village patrol, if any mobs get by any of us you make sure they don't get inside the houses. Everyone take your positions. And may the Minecraftian force be with you."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"It's just something I heard somewhere."

* * *

><p><strong>The King in the village library: So the Yogscast have entered the story. So it is going to get crazier every second. Please Review.<strong>

**Librarian Testificate: shh!**

**The King talking softly: Sorry!**


	15. The Wrath of Israphel

**The King: I own nothing and I can't think of anything funny to say or do. All I can say is this is going to be epic but cheesy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The Wrath of Israphel

At the base, Ender was looking at the brand new ender troops created by the other monster overlords. Ender grind at the site of Israphel's creation called the endercreepers, if attacked, it will teleport to the other side of the threat and blow up. There was also the enderskeleton and enderzombie. Lord Slimema had created the enderslime.

A random enderman busted into the room and said, "Your evilness! We were just informed the location of the Minecraftians and the dragons. They're in a desert village. They have seemed to have met with two other Minecraftians. We have notified them to be Xephos and Honeydew, Nicknames Louis and Simon."

"WHAT!" Israphel said, "Your evilness I will take on the task of this mission."

And without Ender answering he gathered his troops and headed for the desert.

Meanwhile back in the village…

The entire group was in there positions ready to defend the village. Steve patrolled the village sandstone roads. Villagers were in their homes.

And like in the odd stories of epic battles swarms of monsters started to appear on the dunes surrounding the villages. Finally, the last monster appeared making Simon and Louis gasp. Israphel was among the dune. The mobs started to charge the village. The Minecraftians and the dragons surrounding the city, charged toward the incoming mobs. Notch got hit in the right arm by a skeleton. Notch's wolf jump out of his inventory and headed straight for the skeleton. Spyro and Cynder were fighting on coming zombie waves. Herobrine was setting Creepers on fire. A couple of zombies got to the doors of the houses, but Steve slice them in half. Simon and Louis were fighting with the zombie boss and the creeper boss.

The fight took a good thirty minutes. The whole team looked at Israphel's angry face. He then put his hand up and snapped his fingers and twenty ender creepers teleported to his location.

"Ender Creeper!" Steve yelled, "THIS IS NOT GOOD!"

"Just kill them and don't let down your guard!" Simon said.

The ender creepers teleported down to the group. Steve jumped for a creeper. But, once he hit it the ender creeper teleported around him and exploded. Steve got back up.

Notch yelled, "They're too powerful!"

Suddenly, Israphel saw the sun was starting to come up. Israphel's face became angry and he ordered the endercreepers to retreat. Like zombies, skeletons, and endermen, Israphel hated the sun.

"Yeah! Get lost you red eyed freak!" Simon yelled.

"Well, this village stands to live another day." Notch said, "Now where are we going to get thirty six iron ingots and a pumpkin too make an iron golem.

"Maybe there's something in that Pyramid." Spyro suggested.

"Okay who's going to check that place out because I don't want to get a mummy curse on me." Herobrine said.

"How about we play stone, paper, shears?" Steve asked.

"I don't think dragons can hold shears." Louis answered.

"Oh! For my sake! I'll do it!" Notch said and headed off for the pyramid.

"Be careful." Cynder said.

"I will." Notch said.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: I was going to put a real epic battle, but you're just going to wait until they get to the base. I can't give you everything you know! Oh well, review please.<strong>


	16. Notch's Pyramid Quest Part 1

**The King holding a torch: A desert door opens wide, ancient secrets wait inside!**

**Steve: What I Notch's name are you talking about?**

**The King: I have no clue! I own nothing. Oh and before you go reading this, I recommend that you read this while listening to the Indiana Jones theme song or the National Treasure theme song.**

**Spyro: Why should they?**

***The King looks at Spyro with a neutral face***

**Spyro: Oh! I get it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Notch's Pyramid Quest

Part 1

Notch and his wolf journeyed to the pyramid. Along the way he feed rotten flesh to Wolfy. The desert hadn't started to heat up so the air was nice and mildly warm. They passed small pools of water in the desert and avoided the cacti. Finally, they made it to the Pyramid.

"Hopefully there will be iron here." Notch said and turned to Wolfy, "Wolfy you stay here." And with that he entered the pyramid.

He came into a room with a strange design on the floor. The design was made of blue wool with orange wool around it. Notch looked up to see a skylight over the blue wool. Notch then felt something completely odd.

"That's strange." Notch said looking down at the blue wool, "It almost feels like I'm not on solid ground. How could that… Whoa!" Just as Notch was about to finish that sentence he grabbed on to the sandstone that was surrounding the blue wool. The reason he did this was because the blue wool fell through the floor and he almost fell through too.

"Woo! That was a close one." Notch said staring down into the hole of death. Notch saw four chests at the bottom of the hole.

'Ancient treasure?' Notch thought. Notch took out an iron pickaxe and mined the sandstone. He then took out cobble some left over cobble stone from building the house and started building a spiral staircase down to the bottom of the tomb. Right before he got to the bottom he saw a stone pressure plate.

"It's a trap!" Notch said. After Notch placed the last piece of cobble stone he very carefully walked around the pressure plate, one small slip and the place will go sky high. He turned to face the first chest. He opened it and the chest contained two diamonds, one golden apple, another golden apple but glowing, fifteen iron ingots, seven pieces of rotten flesh, and one bone. He carefully made it to the second chest. The contents of the chest were three bones, five iron ingots, ten gold ingots, and a saddle. The third chest contents were just five pieces of rotten flesh and four bones. (Yeah "REALLY USEFUL") Finally the last chest contained ten diamonds, ten emeralds, sixteen iron ingots, another saddle, five pieces of rotten flesh, and one pumpkin. Upon taking the continents out of the final chest, Notch turned to go back up the stairs but suddenly he saw a torch lit hallway where the second chest was.

"What the Nether?" Notch said. He walked around the pressure plate and entered the hallway and said, "Well, looks like I'm going to be here for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… Please Review…<strong>


	17. Notch's Pyramid Quest Part 2

**The King: Hold on! What do you mean there's a new Video Game Movie coming?**

**Informer: It would seem so.**

**The King: Great! I bet every gamer is going to see it.**

**Informer: Well of course they will.**

**The King: I was being sarcastic! Remember the Super Mario Brothers Movie? Yeah that was a great idea. Just what's the name of this never going to happen, video game movie?**

**Informer: Wreck-It Ralph.**

**The King: Never heard of it.**

**Informer: It's an original movie and it's an animated one.**

**The King: You mean it's not going to be live action?**

**Informer: No. I mean, just watch this trailer.**

**The King: Fine… While I'm watching this, you read the story. I own nothing or Disney and Pixar.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Notch's Pyramid Quest

Part 2

Where we last left Notch he was collecting items from the chests in a tomb under the pyramid. After collecting the continents of the final chest, he turned around to see a torch lit hallway. Growing curious he entered the hallway and continued his exploration of the tomb.

Meanwhile at the village black smith…

"So, let me get this straight." Simon said, "You're saying that she was once evil."

"Yes she was." Spyro said.

"It took a long while for people to get to like me after that." Cynder said.

Steve and Herobrine looked up at the sun and saw that it was setting and said, "That's different. He should be back from the pyramid."

"Do you think anything might have happened to him?" Herobrine asked.

"Nah… He's a Minecraftian veteran. Then again we are on hardcore mode, so maybe some of us should go see if he is okay." Steve turned to the group and said, "Okay every one! Notch is not back yet. But some of us have to stay here and protect the village and the other will go check if Notch is okay."

Louis said, "Me and Simon will stay here and guard the village."

"Okay. Everyone else, follow me to the pyramid."

They started to head toward the pyramid, all except for Cynder. Spyro looked back and saw Cynder not coming and asked, "Cynder, are you coming?"

"I'm going to stay and protect the village." Cynder said.

"Um… Okay… Just be careful."

"I will Spyro. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, so please don't worry."

Meanwhile in the pyramid…

Nearing the end of the hallway, Notch saw a room up ahead with a large amount of light. Upon entering the room he found there was river of lava and another hallway on the other side. Notch looked into his inventory and found out he had no more materials to make a bridge or even a water bucket to turn the lava in to obsidian.

Notch sighed and said, "Well it's not too wide of a river, maybe I can jump it." Notch took a dozen steps back. He then raced toward the lava river and jumped. Notch landed on the sandstone floor. Notch was sweating from what he just did. "Man, now all I need is an Indiana Jones hat."

Meanwhile outside the pyramid…

Notch's wolf was sleeping peacefully until he heard approaching sounds. Wolfy awoke and saw Steve, Herobrine, and Spyro coming. Wolfy cocked his head to the left, sat on his hind legs, and wagged his tail showing that he was glad to have company.

Steve and Spyro entered the pyramid, but Herobrine couldn't fit into the door way.

"I can't get through guys." Herobrine said.

"If Sparx was with us he would say one of his fat jokes right about now." Spyro said.

"Where is Sparx anyway?" Steve asked.

Spyro answered, "I think the author only included him in one chapter of the story because he didn't want to have dirty jokes all throughout the story. I mean, when Cynder was evil, he called her se…"

"UP up up up up! I get it. Say no more." Steve said and turned to Herobrine and said, "Herobrine, you're going to have to stay out here with Notch's wolf. Spyro and I will find Notch."

"Okay, I'll wait outside the pyramid." Herobrine agreed.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Now that was a trailer. Please Review.<strong>


	18. Notch's Pyramid Quest Part 3

**The King: I AM SORRY! Everything I said was a phase I was going through. Then I asked myself if friendship is magic then what is enemyship? Also I have learned every on the airwaves and internet is trash. So if you what to take over the entire internet go ahead. Everything I say is not going to keep you from it. But please no more copyright stuff from Pokémon. Okay?**

**Ponies: Apology accepted.**

**The King: Thank you. Now if you excuse me, my program is on.**

**TV: He's the angriest gamer you ever heard. He's the angry Nintendo nerd. He's the angry Atari Sega nerd. He's the Angry Video Game Nerd!**

**The King: I'm a Nerdy. Heh heh heh heh.**

**Readers: Can we just continue the story already!**

**The King: Fine, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Notch's Pyramid Quest

Part 3

When we last left our heroes they were waiting for Notch to return from the mysterious pyramid. The group saw that night was approaching and Notch had not returned. Half of the group headed to the pyramid in search of the creator of Minecraftia. Meanwhile inside the pyramid's tomb, Notch experienced a call of the grim reaper as he jumped a river of lava and continued on his journey through the pyramid. When the group got to the pyramid they found out that Herobrine could not get through the pyramids doorway. Steve and Spyro would have to venture through the tomb to find Notch their selves.

Steve and Spyro found the hole that Notch made in the middle of the pyramid. Both carefully made it down to the bottom when Spyro accidently stepped on the pressure plate. Steve heard a hissing sound of a fuse and knock Spyro and himself into the torch lit hallway as TNT exploded from underneath the sandstone floor.

Steve got up and said, "Spyro you have to be more aware of your surroundings, you just stepped on a pressure plate and it activated a TNT booby-trap."

Spyro giggled at what Steve just said.

Steve raised his eyebrow an asked, "What so funny?"

Spyro answered, "What you said."

"To be more aware of your surroundings?"

"No, the other thing."

It took Steve awhile to figure out what he said and it hit him like an arrow making him say, "Oh Notch!"

Steve's sentence echoed through the tomb.

Notch heard his name from the echo. He turned around and said, "Steve?"

"Come on Spyro we have to find Notch." Steve said.

Meanwhile outside the pyramid…

"I really hope that Notch, Steve, and Spyro are going to be alright." Herobrine said.

"Don't worry. I think their fine." A mysterious voice said.

"Who said that!"

"Look to you left."

Herobrine looked to his left and saw Notch's wolf, "A-a-are you the one who talked?"

"Yes." Wolfy said.

"Ack!"

Meanwhile in the tomb…

"I think I see a room coming up. Last one there is a rotten dragon egg." Steve said.

"Oh, you're on!" Spyro said as they raced down the hallway to the room.

Steve got to the room first and suddenly stopped. Spyro didn't stop and knocked Steve forward and almost into the lava. Steve was able to get his balance back again.

Steve turned around to Spyro and said, "Think before you move, you almost knocked me into lava."

"Steve is that you?" A voice echoed from the hallway across the lava.

"Notch?"

"Steve!" Notch said as he emerged from the hallway.

"Notch, how did you get across the lava?" Spyro asked.

Notch answered, "Let's just say, thank me for the boost and jump."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Ah… Peace at last.<strong>

***Rock smashes through window***

**The King: What! I thought the war was over!**

***Sees note attached to rock and reads it***

**Note: We saw what you've done. We are after you. Signed, Mr. B**

**The King: Well looks like I'm entering another war. Please review, I have to take this note to the scientists.**


	19. Notch's Pyramid Quest Final Part

**Scientist 1: This is strange, very strange indeed.**

**Scientist 2: There seems to be no fingerprints.**

**Scientist 3: The only thing we know is that this note is in handwriting and his or her name starts with a letter B.**

***Meanwhile in the throne room***

**The King: Soldiers! We're heading into another war against an unknown enemy! We do not know when the enemy will attack but we must prepare!**

***The King stands up***

**The King: They shall fall!**

***Pants Fall showing polka doted underwear***

**The King: NO ONE SAW THAT! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Notch's Pyramid Quest

Final Part

We last left our heroes in the tomb under the pyramid. Spyro and Steve found Notch deep in the tomb and continued the adventure through the tomb. And also Herobrine got shocked by Notch's wolf talking and Spyro almost got blown up by a TNT trap.

Notch, Steve, and Spryo continued heading down the hallway an arrived at another room. The room was completely dark. To describe the darkness in the room, it's so dark that you couldn't see your own hand in the front of your face.

"Okay I'm out of glowstone so we can't light the way." Notch said.

"Light can't exist without darkness and darkness can exist without a light." A mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" Notch asked.

Suddenly, redstone lamps light up the entire room show very strange hieroglyphics.

"Who? Me?" The voice answered with another question. A figure appears in a brown robe.

Steve gasps and said, "YOU!"

"You seem to have found the Pyramid of the First Minecraftian hero." The figure said.

"First Minecraftian hero?"

"Yes. You see a long time ago. An evil king ruled over the lands of Minecraftia. If you were to notify him as your leader, you were instantly killed. Food started becoming scarcer. Suddenly, one Minecraftian had enough and challenge the king to a duel upon the top of the castle. The king was slain and peace returned to Minecraftia. Knowing that his job was done he hid his legendary sword in a secret location. The location is unknown to this day."

"Wow! What an amazing story!" Spyro said.

"It's been long time since this story went through my mind." Notch said.

"Hold the phone! Notch, you heard this story before?" Steve asked.

Notch turned to Steve and said, "Steve. I have to tell you something that I have been hiding for many years from you and your twin. When your mother split up with your father and met my father you and Herobrine were just little babies. Your mother told my father to tell me something about your great great grandfather and your mother and my father wanted me to keep it a secret until the perfect moment. This is the perfect moment. Steve, your great great grandfather is the first Minecraftian hero."

"So Verigan Anitoch wasn't the first Minecraftian hero." Steve said.

Notch said, "Well, he wasn't born yet."

"Wait! Your saying you were born in Minecraftia, how did you create it if you were born in it?" Spyro asked.

"You ever seen that episode of Family Guy where Stewie and Brian go outside the time space continuum and Stewie accidentally creates the big bang. It basically just like that." Notch answered.

"Now the time has come for the Minecraftian hero to awaken again." The figure said, "You must save the world of Minecraft and dragon realms. If you fail, the block and dragon realms are doomed. Here is a map. It doesn't lead to the sword, but it might take you to a place that might give you a clue."

"Thank you." Steve said.

"Good luck." The figure said and disappeared.

"Come on. Let's get out of this tomb and get back to the village. I'm starting to worry about Cynder." Spyro said.

"Then there is no time to lose. Let's go!" Notch said.

Meanwhile outside the pyramid…

The sun was just starting to come up.

"So your saying, since I'm a dragon now, I can talk to other animal that don't speak human language?" Herobrine asked.

"Mostly almost all animals can't communicate with humans. But with other animals they can." Wolfy said.

Suddenly, Steve, Spyro, and Notch darted out the pyramid's entryway, startling Herobrine and Wolfy.

Notch turned around to the duo and said, "Come on! We're heading back to the village!"

The wolf and Herobrine raced with the others to the village. When they got to the village the site was unbearable. Houses were destroyed and crops were being burned away. Places on the ground were blown up by creepers. Many villagers were injured. The group found Simon and Louis unconscious, but Cynder was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>*Man breaks through glass*<strong>

**Bolivar: I am Bolivar the bringer of eval.**

**TV: I am SpongeBob, destroyer of evil!**

**Bolivar: Oooh! I'm outa' her!**

**The King: That was Mr. B?**

**Nyan Cat: You got to be Kitten me!**

**The King: HA! Please review.**


	20. The Reunion

**TV: Tonight, one million gold coins were stolen from the first national bank of the Mushroom Kingdom. A heroic robot saves an entire city from a nuclear bomb. A man admits he found the answer to Stop n Swop, but is it the truth. And finally a disaster to a NPC village spares the lives of two Minecraftians, but one dragon is missing. The Video Game World News starts now.**

**The King: Wow. That was terrible! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

The Reunion

Notch, Steve, and Spyro were in a farmhouse that wasn't destroyed. Herobrine was outside for he was too large to fit through the door. They waited for the Yogscast to awaken from the battle that they endured the night before. Notch was brewing a Potion of Healing to help regain the health of the two fallen warriors when they awoke, he didn't want to use the golden apples yet and they might need them for an event later on.

Simon woke up first feeling lightheaded and said, "Ugh… can somebody… get me a bucket." Steve placed a bucket next to Simon's bed, allowing Simon to throw up in it.

"That's disgusting." Spyro said.

"Actually it's not. Showing the underside of your eyelids is though. Why do people do that anyway? Leave you answer in the review." Steve said.

"Drink this." Notch said giving Simon the potion.

"What is this, blood?" Simon asked.

"That was such a bad joke. It's a Potion of Healing. Why would you think that it would be blood, because it's the color red?"

"I'm finding that this conversation is quite shallow and pedantic."

"I agree, shallow and pedantic."

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Griffin: Hmm… I agree as well, shallow and pedantic.<strong>

* * *

><p>"How did that guy get in the story?" Steve asked.<p>

Notch shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I don't know, maybe it was just something to do with breaking the fifth wall."

"Fifth wall?" Steve and Spyro asked in unison.

"Yeah, I don't even know what that is either." Notch answered.

The conversation woke up Louis. Simon looked over to Louis and saw that he was awake and said, "Oh, Louis you're awake."

Louis coughed and said, "Yep. I'm alive."

"Here have a Potion of Healing." Notch said giving the potion to Louis.

"What happened here? Where Cynder?" Spyro asked.

Louis sighed and said, "I'm sorry Spyro but… She was captured by Israphel."

"Noooooooo!" Spyro yelled at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile…

Cynder awoke on hard stone like ground. She felt like something wasn't right. She looked around and noticed that she was in a cell and said, "Oh no, not again." She started trying to break down the bars. She used her elemental powers to try to break through the walls too. She failed at every attempt.

"Just give it up girl. You can break through obsidian without diamonds." A mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" Cynder asked.

Stepping out of the darkness was a figure with pure white eyes and looked a lot like Steve but with a beard. The figure said, "I did."

"Who are you?" Cynder yelled.

"First, you tell me what your name is." The white eyed one said.

"My name is Cynder." Cynder said.

"My name is Ender." Ender said.

"Ender? You mean like Endermen."

"Yes, but not quite. Let me give you a hint. I'm the guy that killed the guy that is supposed to be dead but is alive in my old body."

"Wait you're the Ender dragon?"

"Ding ding! Give the kid a prize!"

"Why do have me locked up?"

"Elementary, it is simply for REVENGE!"

"You're not going to get away with this!"

"OH, I'M SURE I WILL!"

Ender then disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: The Story is getting more and more suspenseful. What will happen next? Please review.<strong>

***Realizes something***

**The King: You know what. This is the twentieth chapter. You know what that means! It means I need to get this story more popular, which means I need to make a YouTube video. This also means I need to get on Deviantart to make the art. Well see you on YouTube. Remember I own nothing!**


	21. The Iron Guardian

**The King: Okay, I just found out. I stink at computer art! So it's up to you people to make the fan trailer. I haven't decided to make a dead line yet so you got a head start. The best trailer will have the creators Minecraftian in a future chapter as an award. Well read this chapter. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

The Iron Guardian

The group could not believe the tantrum that Spyro was making. Spyro even broke down one of the walls of the house surprising Herobrine.

"Woo! Demolition!" Simon yelled.

"Shut up." Notch said.

Steve walked over to Spyro and put his hand on his back between his wings. Spyro turned around with waterfalls coming out of his eyes. Steve took his time, took a breath, and said, "You really liked her, didn't you."

"I didn't just like her, I loved her." Spyro said, "I never even got to tell her how I felt about her."

"I know how you feel. I lost someone I love too."

"Your brother?"

"That's brotherly love. I'm talking about the one you have. Her name was Stephanie. Basically she looked like a female version of me. She was killed by a creeper when I tried to get her a diamond. But, I believe where ever Israphel took her, she could still be alive."

Spyro cleared the tears from his eyes and said, "Thanks Steve. That makes me feel a little better."

"Come Spyro. Let's get that iron golem made then get prepare to follow this map." Steve said.

Meanwhile…

"Let me out of here! Let me out of here!" Cynder screamed.

"That's never going to work cell mate." Another voice said in the cell.

Cynder turned around to see a figure on the bench bed and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Dave."

"Why are you locked up?"

"I'm a Yognaught."

"You mean like the Yogscast?"

"Yes. They are my purpose of being a Yognaught. A Yognaught is a fan of the Yogscast. Israphel caught me and put me in this cell. Anything that has Yog in the name he will put in a cell or kill. Good thing I wasn't killed."

"Well, I got caught trying to help the Yogscast protect an NPC village."

"Israphel will also capture anyone that is helping the Yogscast."

"I just hope someone comes to save us soon."

Meanwhile…

"Okay, according to the Minecraft Wiki, the four iron blocks are to be arranged in a Tetris T-shape, then the pumpkin goes on top, finally the golem should live." Notch said.

The pumpkin was placed on the top. Iron started forming over the pumpkin. The iron blocks on the sides of T-shape got thinner and longer. The iron block on the bottom of the T-shape split in two and did what the iron blocks on the sides did. The iron block in the middle got thicker and larger. Finally, the iron that covered the pumpkin formed a Testificate head with red to magenta color eyes.

"The Golem has risen!" A Testificate said.

"It is time to initiate the chant." Another Testificate said.

"Chant?" Steve, Notch, Herobrine, Spyro, Simon, and Louis said in unison.

Testificates started to sing the Iron Golem song by Bobby Yarsulik.

"Oh, that chant. Well, I think it's time to look at this map." Steve said placing it on the ground.

"Okay, here's the village. According to this map it starts here at the village. And it ends at this at these desert ruins." Louis said.

"Well then let's go." Simon said.

They then headed off into the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Hopefully the videos get made. Please review!<strong>


	22. The Castle of Hero

**Mario: Hello! Mario Mario's Pizzas!**

**The King: The King of Games here.**

**Mario: Oh hello sir!**

**The King: I'll have the super mushroom special.**

**Mario: Do you want pepperoni on that?**

**The King: Yes. Oh and put a fire flower on in it, and hold the 1-up mushrooms.**

***The King sees audience***

**The King: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

The Castle of the Hero

The Group headed through the desert on the path the map said. The sun was high over their heads. Steve and Notch were starting to do something a Minecraftian has never done before, sweat. The group finally made it to the ruins. They looked around for a clue about the first Minecraftian hero. While looking Herobrine found a lever, the instant he pulled it the ground started to shake.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Steve yelled.

The ground under their feet started to rise out of the sand. The sand uncovered more of the ruin. The ruins had turned into an ancient castle.

"Is this a castle?" Herobrine asked.

"Hold on! Great Great Grandfather, first minecraftian hero, defeated an evil king. This is the castle of the battle of the first minecraftian hero and the evil king." Steve said.

"Huh?" Simon, Louis, and Herobrine said in unison.

"We'll tell you guys later." Spyro said.

The group headed down the tower of the castle and looked for a place to split up. They traveled through the castle until they found a throne room. The room was full of bones and the floor was covered with dust and dried blood.

"Wow! Looks like that strange guy was right. It you weren't loyal to the king, you really were sentenced to immediate death." Spyro said.

"Hey! Look at me!" Simon said.

Everyone turned to Simon to see him wearing a king's crown and robe and holding a king's scepter.

"I declare all of the world's jaffas go to me. I also declare that if someone farts, that they will be given a new hat." Simon declared.

Everyone laughed.

After Steve stopped laughing he said, "Okay we should slip up in order to figure out why we had to come here."

"I think we won't have to split up." Herobrine said.

"Why?"

"There's a hidden passage behind the throne."

"That's convenient."

Herobrine moved the throne to the side so he could get into the passage.

"Okay, let's go!" Notch said.

Meanwhile…

"It's time for the dragon to spill the beans." Ender said approaching the prison.

Ender came to the door to the prison and opened it. In the cell Cynder sees the white eyed one. Cynder growls at the evil being.

Ender walked over to the cell and said, "Okay "Cynder", I want you to tell me everything you know about that purple dragon."

"I'm not telling you anything about Spyro!" Cynder yelled.

"Hmm… Well, you have pushed me to do something that you never would want me to do to you."

"What?"

"Come closer and I'll whisper it in to your ear."

Cynder walked over to the cell bars and asked, "What?"

Ender whispered something into Cynder's ear.

"OH ANCESTORS. NO!" Cynder yelled, "BESIDES MY HEART IS FOR SPYRO NOT YOU! YOU SICK TWISTED WHITE EYED…"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa! The author censored what I said and he wants this story to stay T rated or in other words TV-14. Now let's get back on the subject here." Ender cleared his throat and said, "Now tell me what you know about this "Spyro"."

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Whew! I thought we would have been in trouble there. Heh heh. So it seems like Ender is growing darker and darker, although Ender is going to find out more than just Spyro from Cynder. You Spyro fans know who I'm talking about. Well it's late and I have to go to bed. Please Review. Oh and the music for the video needs to be In The End by Linkin Park.<strong>


	23. The Legend of the Sword Continues

**The King: What do you mean "Minecraftia sucks!"? Robloxia sucks!**

**King of Robloxia: Robloxia does not suck.**

**King of Lego World: Liar liar pants on fire!**

**The King: I don't have time for this. I have a fan fic to write. Remember I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

The Legend of the Sword Continues

The group headed through the passageway and Steve explained about the battle of his great great grandfather and the evil king.

"So let me get this straight. Our great great grandfather defeated an evil king that once lived in this castle, brought peace to Minecraftia, and hid his sword in a secret location somewhere in the country." Herobrine summarize.

"Yep." Steve said.

"Awesome." Herobrine said.

"Why do you think that map lead us here?" Spyro asked.

"Didn't you just say that in the last chapter?" Louis asked.

"I don't think I did." Spyro answered.

They came to the end of the passageway and entered a large room with a strange table like thing in the middle with fourteen symbols on it. In it were the mysterious robed man and Hammington.

"We meet again hero." The man said.

"Is that the guy you were talking about a while ago?" Simon asked.

"Yes. He's the guy." Steve answered and asked, "I never actually got to ask this but, who are you."

"Well, well, I thought you'd never ask." The man said and put his hood down so they could see his face and answered, "I am Carter."

"How's the eye doing?" Hammington asked.

"Better." Steve answered.

"What is this place?" Notch asked.

"The sword's resting place." Carter answered.

"But you said the map didn't lead to the sword." Notch said confused.

"Yes I did. You see, the hero did not put the sword in one place. In order to keep the sword from going into the wrong hands, he took the powers of the sword and turned them into eight different kinds of swords. He sent six of them to different worlds and hid one of the swords in Minecraftia and one in Avalar. This is the place where the he made his one sword into eight. When the eight swords are returned here, the swords will form into one again. Each of these symbols represents one of those swords. When a sword is returned the symbol will glow and the sword will hover over it and wait for the others to return."

"This story feels like it just turned into a Legend of Zelda game." Herobrine said.

Carter then said, "Although, six of the fourteen symbols don't represent a sword. Five of those symbols represent a dragon. And one represents the one with the blood of a dragon. The reason these symbols are here are because forming the sword again will take an incredible amount of power, dragon power. You have the power of two dragons now but that's not is going to be enough dragon power."

"Well how are we supposed to get to the other worlds?" Notch said.

"There is a hallway to your left that leads to a room with seven portals. The one of them doesn't work anymore because Minecraftia and Avalar have just merged together."

"Guess that means the one me and Notch made to get here doesn't work anymore either." Steve said, "Well looks like we are going to have to choose a world. Last one to the portal room is a rotten dragon egg!"

Meanwhile…

"So a purple dragon became evil a long time ago and was defeated by the purple dragon that has tagged along with those despicable Minecraftians. And there was also an army of apes led by a king. Interesting… just what I need for my plan." Ender said and then did a maniacal laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Looks like the evil power of Ender is growing. Now if you are wondering what Ender said to Cynder you ask? Well, I would tell you but I think you know it is pretty obvious. Please review.<strong>

***Looks left and right.***

**The King: Where's my pizza?**


	24. Two New Chaps

**TV: Welcome back and we are starting with 400 meter dash.**

***Gunshot***

**TV: And there off!**

**The King: The Olympic Games are happening in London. Hope you're watching it. Well read this chapter. Remember I own nothing!**

***Looks at his watch***

**The King: WHERE'S MY PIZZA!**

**TV: And we have a winner! The Gold goes to Mario Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom.**

**The King: DARN YOU MARIO!**

**Random Guy: The King of Games does not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Two New Chaps

Our party of heroes is now racing their way down to the portal room. They've finally had reached their destination. The room had seven portals and one stairway leading up to the surface. The portal that went to Avalar was already broken.

"Well, which portal should we go in first?" Herobrine asked.

"I think we should find the two swords in this merged world first." Spyro said.

"That sounds like a good plan. I mean, who knows what's behind those portals." Steve said.

The group then ran up the stairs.

**The King: Yeah, I know thinking. You think I have some writers block. Err! Wrong! You just have to deal with it.**

The group came to the top of the stairs to find their selves next to forest, desert, and ocean biome.

"That's strange." Notch said.

"What is it Notch?" Steve asked.

"I have a strange feeling that I've been to this place before. Follow me!"

Notch lead the group through the forest biome. The group found the way out of the forest and saw a house.

"I knew it. I have been here before." Notch said.

"What is this place?" Spyro asked.

"The home to two Minecraftians."

Suddenly the house blew up and a voice yelled, "Bertie!"

Then another voice said, "It's not my fault! There must have been some activity under the house!"

"You blasted liar. I will smite you with the golden sword of justice!"

"No please."

Suddenly a man in a red hat wearing a monocle and a red ascot was heading for our team of heroes. The man was followed by another in an even darker red hat and a smaller ascot. The man named Bertie kept looking back at the golden sword wielder. Looking back made him not pay attention to where he was going and ran into Herobrine.

"Whoa, watch where you're going!" Herobrine yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry good…" Bertie said while looked up to see an ender dragon then saying, "ENDER DRAGON!" After saying this he darted in the opposite direction of Herobrine, only to be jumped by a golden sword wielder.

"I got you Bertie and is that an ender dragon?" The golden sword wielder asked.

Herobrine just facepalmed himself an asked, "Why does the author keep putting me in this predicament."

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Why? Because I can.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot." Herobrine said.<p>

"Look guys, Herobrine is not going to hurt you." Steve said.

"You mean that dragon is named after the evil white eyed menace that keeps on scaring us." Bertie said.

"Uh… did you just say white eyed menace?" Steve asked.

"Yeah why?"

Steve then had a sudden memory of the dream about getting saved by Herobrine but getting betrayed by him in the Nether and being pushed into lava. After Steve zoned back into reality he asked, "Can you draw me a picture of the subject."

"Well if you guys can help us rebuild my house I can." The golden sword wielder said.

Meanwhile…

"So it seems that human have found more friends. But it will take more than an army to stop me." Ender said, "Thanks for installing this all seeing eye for me Israphel."

"Well you have to know it's not only for watching your enemies, you can also use it to watch all your favorite shows." Israphel said turning on the TV part.

Voice on the TV said, "We now return to The Block."

Other voice on the TV, "This block is as hard a rock." Screen saying 'The End' shows up.

"I don't like it." Ender said.

"Oh…" Israphel said sadly.

"I love it!"

"OHHH! You almost got me really upset there."

"Yep, I almost did. I almost did."

* * *

><p><strong>The King: I have introduced two new Minecraftians. Now I've got serious business with you people about the contest. I need to start seeing some starting art. But I think I know why no work is on the web. It's too extreme. So I'm going to make the contest easier. Try to just do the prolog chapter. Remember Herobrine does not have white eyes that the Ender dragon in Herobrine's dead body. In the beginning of the story, Herobrine is the bearded Steve. Steve has no beard. And Notch is Notch. Make sure the Steve your using is NOT the Steve with the creeper cape. So I will hope to see more work. Please Review. Oh and by the way, my YouTube account is the same as my Fan Fiction account. Except my YouTube Icon is Mr. Game and Watch. Plus I don't really make videos often anymore. But I hope to get the result of the contest out and show the winner. Remember there Minecraftian will be part of the story as an award.<strong>

***Door Bell Rings***

**The King: That must be Mario.**

***Opens Door***

**Mario: Here's your pizza. 10 dollars please!**

**The King takes pizza: Payment denied!**

**Mario: What?!**

**The King: But will pay you, WITH A BANANA CREAM PIE!**

***Smashes pie in Mario face and slams door on it.***


	25. Research Part 1

**The King: Hello I am the king of games. Welcome to the twenty-fifth chapter of the story! We still have no feedback on the contest. Stay tuned after the story for a little talk show I have with the cast. Remember I own nothing.**

***Rock with note breaks through window***

**The King: What's this?**

**Note: You thought wrong your highness but that French conqueror was not Mr. B. But I will tell you something, he isn't the guy you have to worry about. Mr. P.**

**The King: Where are these notes coming from? Looks like I going to have to cancel the talk show. AGAIN!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Research Part 1

"No Tim! He'll surely find us he." A female voice said from the All Seeing Eye TV set.

"Tiffany, trust me. I'm the only one you need. I will protect you." A male voice said from the set.

Ender was watching the show and said, "Oh come on you two! Slender is just going to get you."

"The Slender man is just going to get us Tim." The female voice said.

"That's exactly what I just said." Ender yelled.

The female heard a sound and asked, "What was that?!"

"Here it comes." Ender said.

An eerie sound came on the set and the two characters shrieked.

Ender chuckled and said, "Oh how I love a Slender man marathon. My race feels just like the Slender."

"Um your evilness?" Emperor Zomb asked.

"Yes?" Ender said still watching the show.

"I've got some news from the mobs that they think that they aren't going to be able to defeat the Minecraftians and that purple dragon."

Ender turned off the set and angrily yelled, "WHAT!"

"Ack! Please don't kill me!"

"The army is at the top of its level since Israphel and General End created those new endermobs."

"Well yes, but my army of zombies and skeletons are feeling that they been obsolete. And due to Dr. Nether's research, that the Minecraftian armor could help them become more efficient in strength, he also says that we should equip them with some new weaponry."

"Hmm… Minecraftian armor eh?"

Meanwhile…

"My Precious…" Simon said.

"I say! Will put down the ocelot already?" The gold sword swinger said.

"Hey you never introduced yourselves to us." Spyro said.

"Oh. I apologize chaps. I am GameChap and this is Bertie." GameChap said.

"I say, do you know why we have changed from being square to being round?" Bertie asked.

"Guess it's because that this dragon world changes people to be more believable. Look you can even see my fingers." Steve answered but then changed the topic by asking, "Look, can you please tell us about your encounter with the white eyed man?"

"Goodness me I completely forgot." GameChap said, "Well it all started several of days ago. We found a secret base in a mountain somewhere just acrossed the snow biome. And I say, the base was filled with endermen, zombies, creepers, skeletons, and other hostile mobs. While hiding in the shadows we saw a minecraftian that looks just like you, but he had a beard and pail white eyes. Suddenly, he saw us an order the mobs to kill us. Goodness me, we barely made it out of that place alive."

"Oh my Notch. That was the same Herobrine from my dreams." Steve said.

"Wait, did you see anything else in there, like maybe a man with a white creeper head?" Louis asked.

"Hmm… I think we did." Bertie said.

"That's must be where they're keeping Cynder." Spyro said.

"But I'm afraid that they might have strengthened the base since we were there." GameChap said sadly.

"So, why have you come all this way?" Bertie asked.

"Well we are trying to find a sword that was a piece of a legendary sword that was wielded by Steve's Great Great Grandfather who was first Minecraftian hero." Notch said.

"Hmm… Well, if it is a piece of a legendary sword then it would be very hard to find." GameChap said.

"I say, they could use our library." Bertie said.

"You guys have a library! Finally I can get rid of this Twilight book. It sucks!" Steve said.

"I say, to the library!" GameChap said opening some trapdoors and when going down the ladders he said, "Mind Creeperton."

"Creeperton?" Steve asked himself.

Everyone went down the ladder and into the basement following GameChap and Bertie close behind.

They found their selves at a pair of double doors. After going through the door the group saw a creeper sitting on a couch, reading a book entitled Creepology, and eating a crumpet.

"Well I sssay, what fine fellowsss do we have here." The creeper said.

"Good day to you Creeperton. Do you mind if we use your library old chap?" GameChap asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind at all." Creeperton said, "I just had it exxxtended during the renovatsssion.

"Much obliged."

Meanwhile outside…

"So how is it like being a dragon?" Wolfy asked.

"Hard, when it comes to meeting people, I have to keep telling them that I won't hurt them. Not only that but I have to sleep on the ground because I too big to sleep in a bed. Oh how I wish to be human again." Herobrine said.

"There has to be some good aspects of being a dragon."

"Like what?"

"Like you can… um… Fly."

"Your right I can fly. But that doesn't help that much."

"Look dude, there has to be a reason about how you got in that Enderdragon's body."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I mean the author wouldn't put you in that dragon egg for no apparent reason right?"

* * *

><p><strong>*The King stares of into space*<strong>

**The King: Oh… BONEMEAL!**

* * *

><p>"Oh! Don't tell me!" Herobrine said.<p>

Meanwhile in the library…

"I say, let's see swords… swords… swords… Ah here they are. This is the journal of the first Minecraftian hero." Bertie said, "Let's take it to the table.

Once the journal was on the table, Spyro asked, "Well are you going to read it or not?"

"I am. I just have a bunch of butterflies in my stomach." Steve said. Steve opened up the journal and Steve's look of hope turned into a look of disappointment. The journal wasn't written in the Standard English Alphabet but in the Standard Galactic Alphabet, just looking at the letters started to make him cry.

Notch walked over to Steve and gave him a hug, "It's going to be okay Steve. I think you've helped enough for today. I can take over from here. You just go get some rest."

Notch watched as the sad default skinned man headed up the ladder into the house. Once Notch lost sight of Steve he asked, "Wait! Do you guys have a copy of the Minecraft Wiki?"

"Well of course we do." GameChap answered.

Meanwhile back at the hidden base… (Don't you just get tired of this?)

Dave was talking to Cynder about how they were going to get out of the cell.

"Okay so that's the escape plan?" Cynder asked.

"Yes but we need a diversion for it to work." Dave said, "Just get your tongue ready and try not to eat me because I taste good, this is a Fan Fiction, not a vore story."

Cynder started to hear footsteps.

"Someone is coming." Cynder said.

A zombie came in to the prison and walked over to the skeleton guarding the cell.

"Iiiiiiiiii've gggggot aaahhh…" The zombie said.

"Oh for Pete sake, can you just stop saying uh for a really long time in each word?!" The skeleton guard asked.

"Fine… I've got a report from Emperor Zomb."

"Well, what is it?"

"He says that all skeletons and zombies are going to receive new weaponry and… check this out, be given armor."

"Oooh!"

"What's disgusting about this?"

"Oh no I was saying the good oooh."

"Oh. Wait where are they going to get them?"

"I have no clue."

"Look it's time for our plan to go into action. Saliva me up!" Dave said.

Cynder started licking Dave all over. She enjoyed the taste of the Minecraftian but she tried as hard as she could to not try to eat him. Finally, Dave was soaked in dragon saliva.

Dave walked over to the cell's bars. "Hopefully I can slip through the bars." He said as he tried to slip though. Luckily his plan worked and he slipped through the bars. He tiptoed over to the mobs. He got right behind the skeleton and punched his skull off, grab the bow and arrows from the bony hand, and shot three arrows at the zombie, each hitting him in the head. After the zombie fell on the floor walked over to the skull, picked it up, walked back over to the cell, he stood in front facing the cell with the skull left hand with the top of the skull level to the top of shoulder, and said, "To be, or not to be? That is the question!"

"What does that even mean?" Cynder asked.

"What do I look like? Shakespeare?"

He put the skull into his inventory and pulled the level releasing Cynder.

"Come on, let's get out big house." Dave said.

"Big house?" Cynder asked.

Dave just sighed and then said, "We don't have time for questions so come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>The King: So Professor, do you have any leads on where these notes are coming from?<strong>

**Professor: Well by looking at this with more advanced equipment, we found a sample of what appears to be a strand of grey rodent hair. We are going to do some tests to see what species of rodent has been sending these.**

**The King: We need to know. Who hates me for declaring peace with the ponies?**


	26. Research Part 2

**The King: After our investigation, we have not yet found out which rodent species hate me.**

***Rock breaks through window and the king catches it***

**The King: Not this time…**

***Reads note***

**The King: Whoa I can't show you this due to the censors, but I will say that this one is written by someone called Mr. F.**

***Stares into space***

**The King: Oh no… This is bad. Really Bad. I know this rodent. Because I am a Squirrelly. These notes are written by Begley, Pillsy, and The Lord and Master… FOAMY! And the pure squirrellies hate the bronies, but now that I made peace with them, the Foamy cult is now after me! I have to prepare for their attack. I own nothing. Holy, it's going to be tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Research Part 2

Notch was translating the journal with the Minecraft Wiki when Louis asked, "So what does it say?"

Notch answered, "Well it says that he did send the other seven swords to other worlds and hid one in Minecraftia."

"Didn't we hear that already from Carter and Hammington?" Simon asked.

Suddenly Creeperton popped his head around the book shelf and asked, "Hammington?"

"Wait. You know him?" Notch asked.

"Yeah, But we don't sssee each other assssss much anymore though."

"Oh, I thought you would have said something useful." Notch returned to studying the journal. "Wait! I think I found something."

"What?" Louis asked.

"Well it's exactly like we thought, the sword is known to be hard to find. This means in order to keep the sword safe he hid the sword in hard find biome."

"I say, are you saying that the sword is located somewhere in a mushroom biome?" GameChap asked.

"Yep."

"Oh that is just great! We know exactly where a mushroom biome is." Simon said sarcastically.

"That is the least of our problems."

"I say, there is more?" Bertie asked.

"The original hero made a set of traps to keep the unworthy out. Each trap had to do with a riddle that has to be solved. But, even though if we pass all the traps safely, we will have to face a challenge we have never met before in our pixel life. In order to get the sword, we must defeat the Wither."

"What's the Wither?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know. Let me check the Minecraft Wiki. Let's see, w… w… w..." Notch found the page with the Wither and he screamed louder than when he saw the ghasts. While he was screaming he took out a machinegun from the gun mod and recreated the scene from Family Guy. After the book was torn to shreds from all of the bullets Notch fell to his knees and yell, "FOR MY SAKE JEB! WHAT THE NETHER IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I say, I'm sorry to say, but good fellow, you're going to have to pay for that." GameChap said.

Steve exited the house and sat down next to Herobrine. Herobrine looked over to Steve see him frowning and his face damped from crying.

"Why the long face?" Herobrine asked.

"Do I look like a horse to your?" Steve asked back.

Herobrine just stared at Steve and started to chuckle turning into a laugh. Seeing Herobrine laughing started to make Steve laugh. Herobrine put his front right leg on Steve's back and Steve put his left hand on Herobrine's back.

While they were laughing GameChap's and Bertie's ocelot came over to Wolfy and asked, "What are they laughing about?"

"I have no idea." Wolfy answered.

Steve and Herobrine were so busy laughing that they didn't even know that the sun was starting to set.

Notch, Spyro, Simon, Louis, GameChap, and Bertie came upstairs to see Steve and Herobrine laughing outside the house. GameChap looked one of the windows and saw the sun was going down.

"I say, that's not good." GameChap said, "Chaps! The sun is setting."

Notch opened the door and yelled, "Hey! Stop laughing! The sun is setting!"

Steve stopped laughing and said, "Well we should start preparing for battle."

Meanwhile at the base…

Cynder and Dave were sneaking through a hallway in the base. They came upon a room with a giant machine like thing in it.

"This must be what Ender's henchmen are using to make new hostile mobs." Dave said.

"So this is where the ender creepers came from." Cynder said.

The sound of footprints came from the hallway.

"Someone is coming, hide!" Dave said.

Cynder quickly hid in a darkened part of the lab and Dave hid behind a big piece of machinery. Once they were hidden Israphel came into the lab.

Israphel took a big whiff of the air and said, "I just love the smell of gunpowder in the morning."

While he walked over to the lab crafting table, Dave whispered to himself, "Well if it ain't the Saddam Hussein of Minecraftia."

When Israphel got to the table, he started to craft something. After thirty seconds he held a stick of dynamite in his right hand and threw it at the machine that Dave was hiding behind.

"Oh, bone meal!" Dave yelled jumping out from behind the machine only to get knocked back as the dynamite explodes.

"I knew you were there all along." Israphel said as he walking toward Dave, "Oh and I'm more of an Osama bin Laden."

As Dave was getting up he yelled, "Now Cynder!"

Cynder jumped out of the shadows, surprising Israphel, and knocking him to the wall.

"Let's scram before he gets back up." Dave said.

They then ran into a hallway that was from the right side of the crafting table.

As Israphel got up from the ground he hit a button signaling an alarm throughout the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Servant: Uh sir. Shouldn't you be preparing the troops for battle?<strong>

**The King: Don't worry. I've most top secret agent to handle it.**

**Servant: Who?**

**The King: THAT IS TOP SECRET! Please review! Hmm… I feel like I'm forgetting something.**

**Rainbow Dash in torture chamber: Uh… Hello! I'm still down here!**

**The King: Eh… probably nothing!**


	27. Base Escape

**ALL SWEAR WORDS ARE BLEEPED OR CENSORED WITH ANOTHER WORD.**

**Somewhere in Connecticut…**

**Foamy: Our attack strategy will start in the underground sewer system. This will give us a surprise attack on the Videogameia Castle.**

**Begley: Um… TheKingofGame1001 has hundreds of guards in that castle and there are only four of us.**

**Foamy: I know that. So I have done some research on the castle and have found…**

**Pillsy: A room full of medication?**

**Hatta: A room full of money?**

**Begley: A room full of weapons?**

**Foamy: No! No! But yes! That weaponry room is where we will enter the castle.**

**Germaine: Hey Foamy, this package came for you.**

**Foamy: How many times do I have to tell you not to bug me when I'm at a cult meeting!**

**Germaine: (sigh)**

***Puts package on the floor.***

**Foamy: Get out of here!**

**Germaine: Fine.**

**Foamy: Now let's see what's in this package.**

***Opens box and sees agent***

**Agent: Hello. Now prepare to die!**

***Uppercuts Foamy***

***Import epic fight music like that one from Family Guy where Stewie fights Osama bin Laden.***

**Agent: Hahhhh!**

***The three other squirrels jump up on to the stage and attack the agent***

***The agent kicks Hatta off the stage and punches Pillsy in the gut.***

***Begley grabs the agent's back.***

***The agent quickly spins around in a circle making Begley fly and hit the wall.***

***Foamy gets back up and puts on sunglasses***

**Foamy: You might not know but I know Kung Fu. Hiiiiiiii…**

***Jumps at the agent***

**Foamy: …yaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

***Gets stuck in air and needle going off a record sound effect goes off***

**Foamy: Ah man. Not again. Don't you dare move! I will get to you!**

**Agent: You know what, I'll be going.**

**Foamy: Fine then, go! But, once I'm down I shall start my attack on the castle whoever you are.**

**Agent: My name is Cat. Nyan Cat.**

***Flies out a window***

***Nyan Cat parody of the Wii 007 GoldenEye song comes on (00Nyan DrainbowEye)***

**Cast**

**Nyan Cat as 007**

**Tac Nayn as 006**

**Nyan Kat as Natalya**

**Foamy as Baron Samedi**

**Begley as Jaws**

**Odd Job as Hatta**

**Nyan Dog as General Ourumov**

**Pillsy as Borris**

**Tak Nayn as Xenia Onatopp**

**Directed by TheKingofGames1001**

**To be continued…**

**And now our Chapter Presentation. TheKingofGames1001 does not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Base Escape

* * *

><p><strong>While we are still on the topic of James Bond, the lost Citadel level music from the N64 GoldenEye game is playing in this scene. It's the only thing I could find epic enough that fits this escape scene. But remember all the music in the scenes of this story I don't own.<strong>

**WARNING: The following scene has a vast amount of cutting off body parts. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm caught Enders attention. Ender quickly check the base's surveillance system on the all seeing eye. He sees a black dragoness and a Minecraftian racing through the corridors of the base.<p>

Ender quickly hit a button on the wall turning a note block speaker on and said, "We got a code red! Prisoners escaping from obsidian detention! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons, and Endermen dropped what they were doing and charged through the halls.

Dave and Cynder quickly dashed through the halls.

"We really need to get out of here, Israphel just set off the alarm!" Dave yelled.

"Look out! Zombies straight ahead!" Cynder yelled.

Dave saw five zombies coming down the hall. He took out the bone he go from that skeleton he disassembled, and used it like a sword. Once he was three meters away from the zombies, he jumped and kicked one of the zombies in the chest while using the bone to hit the head of the zombie that was behind the zombie he kicked down. Suddenly a zombie holding an iron sword jumped over Dave and was about to slash him in the back, but as the zombie was raising its sword, Cynder swiped it out of its hand with her tail blade and swung her tail cutting the zombies head off.

Dave turned around, grabbed a zombie that's behind his back, threw it over his head and on to the blade, slicing the zombie in half like it was a single strand of hair. Dave then grabbed the sword out of Cynder's tail blade, turned around, and stabbed the fifth zombie in the top of the head. The zombie fell to the ground with a thud. Dave then removed the sword that was still sticking out of the zombies head.

"Looks like the entire base has gotten the message from Ender, we need to get out of here, and fast!" Dave yelled.

They continued through the base and after fighting through waves of mobs, they found the exit to the base and an armored Zombie blockade.

"Ladies first." Dave said.

Cynder sprinted toward the blockade. When the zombies were about to attack, Cynder leaped over the zombies, and glided straight out of the base. But once Cynder exited the base, an alarm went off and a piston door opened releasing a swarm of cave spiders behind Dave.

Dave saw the cave spiders coming for him and started a break for the exit. The zombies saw the Minecraftian heading for them. A zombie pulled a level and the exit started to seal up with ugo craft technology.

"No!" Dave yelled.

Dave jumped through the zombies and was about to get through the door. But suddenly, a zombie grabbed the collar of Dave's shirt. Cynder saw the exit was about and Dave being attacked by the zombies.

Cynder yelled, "Dave!"

Dave yelled back, "Go on without me! Go into the snow biome, there you can find Turner, when you find him tell him that the end is near!" Dave was then bitten by a cave spider as the door sealed tight. Dave then blacked out from the poison from the bite and fell to the floor.

Cynder looked behind her and into the snow biome. She then looked back at the sealed passage. She stared at the sealed passage for an entire minute until turning back to the snow biome. After a sigh, she started to head down the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Who is Turner? I know. BUT I'M NOT TELLING! HA HA HA HA HA! You're just going to have to wait. Please Review, I haven't been getting any lately.<strong>

***Nyan Cat comes in to room***

**Nyan Cat: The threat has been neutralized for now sir!**

**The King: Excellent!**

**Meanwhile somewhere in Connecticut…**

**Foamy still in the air: Why the (Bleep) does this (Bleepin) happen when I do that attack.**

**To be continued…**


	28. Undead Armored Soldiers

**The King in an auditorium: Good evening to you all. Before we begin I would like to tell the readers something. If you have been wanting to know why this chapter to so long is that I been taking breaks to get more ideas because I get writers block with this story a lot, also my laptop screen broke during the time I was finishing this story up and I lost it until my birthday which just recently happened. The screen is still broke though I'm using a monitor for a temporary screen. I was hoping to get this out before Halloween, but I guess that is how the cookie crumbles. With that out of the way, on to the AN. Just recently, we have gotten a threat from Foamy the squirrel. He is planning to attack our kingdoms of the internet and gaming consoles. If he succeeds, the entire technology network will crumble. I have gathered you by your connection to a show or game. Here tonight we have the Nyans...**

***Plays Nyan Cat theme***

**The King: The Minecraftians…**

***Plays Yogscasts Winds of Adventure***

**The King: The Stop n Swopers…**

***Plays Stop n Swop theme***

**The King: Wow not that many left. Well moving on, The Pokémaniacs…**

***Plays the original Pokémon theme song***

**The King: The Bronies…**

***Plays MLP theme***

**The King: The Dragonborns…**

***Plays Skyrim theme***

**The King: The Super Mario Guys…**

***Plays 8-bit Family Guy theme***

**The King: And Finally…**

***Plays Techno Angry Video Game Nerd theme***

**The King: The Nerdies!**

***Music still playing***

**The King: We have been at war for ages and been pushed apart. We have been living in a war that's like a Smash Brothers Game. But this stops tonight. Because tonight we shall band together and protect the technology network from facing the demise of the Squirrelly Wrath! Now who with me?**

**Everyone in the Auditorium: WE ARE!**

***Music still going***

**The King: Now if you excuse me I have to go somewhere…**

***Teleports to the dungeon***

***Music ends. Epic Orchestral AVGN theme comes on**

***Passes by torture chamber***

***Music Stops***

**Rainbow Dash in torture chamber: Are you forgetting something?**

**The King: Oh now I remember.**

***Goes into the torture chamber and releases her***

***Continues through the dungeon***

***Music comes back on***

***Comes to the end of the hall.**

***pushes a brick and the wall does an one hundred and eighty degrees turn taking The King to the other side***

***We see a giant room with a pathway and a large capsule in the middle***

***Walks toward the capsule***

***Places hand and closes eyes***

**The King: Since the times of darkness, I protect this treasure. To this day, it symbolizes the weather and the pasture. The ones not worthy of holding it will be set on fire. While I wield it, it flies this kingdom higher. My crown symbolizes a relationship to the waterways that run. Now I must use the sword from the contest Atari begun!**

***Capsule opens slowly opens and reviles the Sword Quest sword from the competition that never was finished.***

**To be continued…**

***Music ends***

**Now our chapter presentation! TheKingofGames1001 owns nothing.**

**All swear words have been bleeped out or replaced with another word. Not only that, but some enemies will be hit in a questionable place. If you don't want to hear the word "zombies" a million of times, well that's too bad. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Undead Armored Soldiers

The heroes were prepared for the battle they were about to face with the mobs. The house was surrounded with a three cobblestone high wall with a path on the top so everyone could move around on top of the wall. Herobrine was on the top of house and was on look out and is responsible for the back of the house. Steve and Spyro guarded the front wall of the house. Simon and Louis guarded the wall facing the snow biome. Notch and GameChap protected the wall that was facing the ocean.

Notch looked around the area and asked GameChap, "Where's Bertie?"

"Oh that old boy," He answered, "He's working under the house on this super weapon, but I doubt that it will work. Everything that old chap makes blows up in my face, literally!"

"Well I guess he is the British version of Simon."

"I heard that!" Simon yelled from the other side of the house.

While Simon wasn't paying attention, Louis started to see figures coming up over the horizon of the snow biome. Not knowing what it was in the distance he squinted his eyes. The figures had armor on so his first thought was that it was Minecraftians. But then he started to see dark green skin.

"Oh my (bleepin) Notch!" Louis yelled.

"What!" Notch yelled.

"I think something tells me that we just got the welcoming committee!"

Everybody ran to the snow biome side of the wall and saw the army of armored zombies heading their way.

"Well this is going to easy at all, is it?" Steve asked.

"Nope." Notch said.

"I say, there has to be over a thousand of those mobs." GameChap said.

"No matter what, we're going to have to kill them all." Spyro said.

"Uh… guys! That's not all we'll have to fight." Herobrine said.

"What do you see Herobrine?" Steve asked.

"Well, all I can say is that I think the umbrella corporation has just affected the Testificates."

"What?"

"Zombies have turned villagers into zombies."

"Holy Notch, they're like really zombies!"

"I think we can take them." Simon said.

"Are you kidding me?! We'll…" Louis said.

"Charge!" Simon screamed at top of his throat while jumping off the wall racing toward the incoming zombies.

"Simon you idiot, they'll kill you!" Louis yelled running after him. The rest of the group jumped down from the wall and chased after Louis who was in pursuit of the stubborn dwarf.

Simon sprinted across the snow covered ground. The zombies saw the Viking like dwarf heading for them and prepared to attack. As soon as Simon was five meters away from the zombies, he took out his iron sword and jumped into the wave of zombies. When landing, he swung his sword down on to a zombie's helmet. The zombie didn't get hurt but it gave the zombie quite a headache. While the zombie was having this Simon saw that it wasn't wearing iron leggings which gave him the perfect place for an attack. As the zombie had its hands on its head, Simon kicked the zombie in the crotch. The zombie shrieked in pain and grabbed its crotch and tried to hold the pain in. The zombie had mistakenly uncovered its face allowing Simon to stab his sword through the zombies head. Simon then raised the sword over his head and throwing the zombie on another zombie that was directly behind him.

As soon as the group got to Simon they were amazed by what they were seeing. But it wasn't long before Simon to see them.

"What? Are you going to leave me to do all the fighting? Help me already!" Simon yelled.

Steve, Notch, and Louis shook their heads while GameChap was cleaning his monocle and took out their swords and jumped into the wave of zombie. When landing Steve knock one on its back. Standing over the zombie Steve shot the tip of his sword down toward the face, but the zombie blocked the hit with its sword and knock Steve of his feet. As the zombie was getting up, he was shot in the face by Notch.

"Steve, get up!" Notch yelled, "There's no laying down on the job!"

While the Minecraftians were slicing and shooting the zombies, Spyro was using his fire elemental on three of the zombies. The fire breath heated up the iron to an intense heat making the zombies run around in circles. Two of the zombies tried to cool their selves down in the snow while one headed straight for the pond in front of the house.

"Oh no!" Spyro yelled.

"I say, young boy." GameChap said turning around, "Don't be ashamed, watch."

Spyro watched the zombie raced toward the pond and jump in it causing a cloud of steam to happen. When the zombie's head poked his head out of the water and the steam cleared he saw an angry squid with one tentacle in what seemed to be a fist punching another tentacle which acted like a palm. Once the zombie saw this it said, "Oh no." As soon as he said that the squid grabbed him with its tentacle and the squid dove underwater pulling the zombie down with it. Spyro then saw the zombie splashing around in the water trying to escape the squid.

"I say, rule number one. Don't get Squidington angry." GameChap said.

"Yeah I'll try to remember that." Spyro said as he went back to fighting the zombies.

Suddenly Louis started to see the sun coming up and yelled, "Just fend them off a little longer the sun is starting to rise!"

A zombie's sword strikes Louis's sword and says, "I wouldn't keep your hopes up too high."

"What?"

The sun has finally risen over the horizon turning night to day, but something wasn't right. The zombies were not burning to their death.

"Why are the zombies not burning to ash?" Steve asked.

"It's the armor old boy! It's counteracting the effects of the sun's light!" GameChap answered.

"Oh this is not good!" Herobrine said sitting on top of the house. Suddenly a bright light shot out of the roof scaring Herobrine. Everyone turned around to face the house and saw a beam of light going straight up to the sky.

Everybody saw Bertie on the wall and heard him say, "I say, quickly! Get back to the house! The defense system is ready!" Everyone ran back to the house. When they got though the wall they found their selves emitting particles.

Steve got curious and asked, "Uh… what is with all of these particles coming off us?"

"I say, behold," said Bertie, "Bertie's Effective Area Controlled Offence Network, or beacon for short."

"And what is it supposed to do old boy?" GameChap asked.

"The beacon is used to raise the attack power of whoever is nearby it."

"Well this might be useful." Notch said.

"I say, yes, until it blows up." GameChap said. Bertie just gave GameChap a skeptical look.

"Come on! Let's teach those zombies a lesson." Spyro said. Everyone nodded and ran outside the wall.

The zombies were still closing in on the house. Steve got to the mob of zombies first and swung his sword knocking one zombie into nine other zombies. Spyro fire breath looked like a hundred flamethrowers at once. Notch didn't feel the swords of the zombies damage him much. Bertie's beacon gave them the power to take on the zombies.

Suddenly one of the zombies started to burn. The zombies knew that they had to get to shade and face and retreated. One of the zombie villagers was pinned down by GameChap. "I say, I believe I know how to cure this fine fellow of his brain devouring disease." He said. "Maybe this old boy can tell us what's going on."

Meanwhile deep in the snow biome…

Cynder headed across the cold snowy landscape still wondering if Dave was alive. It was nice for him to help break her out of the base. Dave gave himself up to get her out of the base too. Cynder needed to find the one called Turner in the snow biome and tell him Dave's words that the end was near.

"Another blizzard." She said to herself, "Where is this Turner guy anyhow? I can't see anything." Suddenly a light appeared in the distance. "Wait. What's that?"

She traveled in the direction of the light. The light grew larger as got closer. Then she started to see what looked like a Cobblestone Building. She walked around the building and found a wooden door and saw somebody in the window of it. She walked up to the door and knocked with her front right paw. A Minecraftian with green shirt and a T on it opened the door seeing the black dragon. "You wouldn't happen to be Turner would you?" She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Connecticut…<strong>

**Foamy: Look I can't talk right to you right now.**

**Pillsy: What! Why?**

**Foamy: Classified (Bleeper).**

***Slams door on him. Walks over to a stange podium and kneels. A hologram of a dark figure appears.***

**?: Ah… Foamy, my most loyal subject please enlighten me with good news.**

**Foamy: Actually I bring bad news my true master.**

**?: Hmm… Proceed…**

**Foamy: Well apparently TheKingofGames1001 has returned to the internet after the screen broke on is laptop and has formed an alliance with a number of online communities. Even the Bronies…**

**?: Grrr… I hate those Bronies. That show, that one show took my fame and destroyed it. I was cute long before those ponies were ever created. My power and anger has grown stronger since that day and I assure that they will not see the light of day again.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review…**

**Credits**

**Steve: Steve Block**

**Spyro: Spyro**

**Herobrine: Ender Dragon**

**Notch: Marrus (Notch) Persson**

**Cynder: Cynder**

**GameChap: GameChap**

**Bertie: BertieChap**

**Squidington: Squidington**

**Turner: Toby Turner (Tobuscus)**

**Simon: (Honeydew) Simon**

**Louis: (Xephos) Louis**


	29. The UCM

**The King back at the auditorium: Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Now on to the next matter, I believe that Video Gameia is too long a name for my country. Therefore I am changing the name to Arcadia.**

**Random Minecraftian: Uh sir… that name has been taken by a city in California.**

**The King: Well I'm calling it anyway! You know what; the readers want me to continue the story.**

**The King does not own anything. All swear words are bleeped out or replaced by another word. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Note: UCT means Umbrella Corp. of Minecraftia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

The UCM

The zombie testificate was taken to the basement of the house and was thrown into an iron cell to keep him from escaping. He tried pulling on the bars trying to bend them so he could escape, but failed doing so. Finally, he spoke.

"Let me out of this hole!" He yelled.

"Oh please! If you were in a hole then we would dumping sewer water in it." Steve said, "Oh and by the way…" Steve punched the zombie through the bars of the cell and said, "Shut Up! Now we want ask you some questions."

Simon the shoved Steve away an asked, "First question: What cartoon character is on my underwear!?"

The zombie answered, "Is it Rainbow Dash?"

"How did you know?"

Steve shoved Simon back and said, "Not that kind of question you idiot! This is how you do it." Steve turn to the zombie and said, "Tell us who you're working for or else!"

"Or else, what?" The zombie asked.

"You don't want to know."

Meanwhile, at the base…

Ender was punching holes in the wall and turning the base inside out, upside down, and etcetera.

"Calm down sir!" General End said.

"I AM CALM!" Ender yelled, "I JUST LIKE TO TEAR UP THE PLACE, AFTER A PRISONER ESCAPES!"

"But sir, we did keep one from escaping. Plus he was the one who helped the other prisoner escape."

"Is that so? Well we should give a punishment that he will never forget."

"What are you thinking of my lord."

"You know how the zombies are now infecting villagers with zombieitis? Well, Dr. Nether has been researching on how this epidemic is not having any effect on the Minecraftians. He decided to engineer it so the Minecraftians can be transformed. Luckily he has gotten some help-" Ender paused as a Testificate witch came into the throne room and he continued, "-from my lovely new bride."

"Y-you're getting married!?"

"You bet he is! Eee Hee Hee!" Said the witch.

Ender put his arm around the witch and said, "We make a good couple, don't we."

"Yeah… can you excuse me for a moment?" General End asked and rushed out of the room. Once he got out of the room, he threw up and asked himself, "What is this world coming to?" He took in a deep breath and said, "Well, let's get that prisoner into the laboratory."

Dave was back in his cell awake. Every part of his body hurt. Making sure that Dave could not try to escape, the cell's bars were replaced with a wall of lava.

The wall of lava slowly disappeared and Dave saw zombies wearing diamond armor and holding diamond swords. They went behind Dave and poked him with their swords.

"Ouch!" Dave said.

"Come on! Move!" The zombies yelled as Dave was push the base.

Dave found himself in the same lab where Israphel attacked him. He was then thrown on to the table, breaking his back, making him let out a screech. One of the zombies pulled a lever on the table, locking Dave's body to it.

"Oh Notch, what are they going to do to me?"

A door opened and came in a blaze with a doctor's light thing they wear on their heads.

**The King: I'm not really sure what they are called.**

The blaze came over to the strapped down patient and said, "Hello. I'm Dr. Nether, and this is a pumpkin pie." He then mushed the pie on Dave's face.

Dave shook the pie off his head an asked, "Why did you hit me with a pumpkin pie?"

"Because the potato was poisioned."

"Why didn't you just give me that?"

"I forget. Now, you must be wondering why you're here. Well, you are going to be part of an experiment, an undead experiment. You will soon know the phrase, 'Nothing tastes better of the brains of your dead enemies.'."

"What the (Bleep) are you taking about?"

Dr. Blaze whispered something to Dave.

"Holy Notch! You are not turning me into a zombie!"

"Of course I'm not going to. I'm too skittish."

"You're too skittish."

"Yeah."

"What kind of blaze is skittish?"

"A skittish blaze, what else?"

"Well, if you're not going to turn me into a zombie, then who…" Dave saw Israphel holding a level on a piece of machinery, "Oh bonemeal!"

"Don't worry." Israphel said, "This is not going to hurt a bit, it is going to hurt a lot!" He then pulled the level and the table was pulled through the floor.

The table hit a greenish substance, Dave screamed when the strange liquid touched his body. His skin started to get a green tone. A few minutes later he was risen up. He was a zombie now.

Dr. Nether pulled the lever on the table releasing the zombified Dave and said, "You work for Ender now."

Meanwhile, back at the house…

Gamechap was carrying a potion down to the cell room and saw everybody trying to get the zombie testificate to spill the beans.

"I'm going to ask you once more. Who are you working for?" Steve asked then said, "Say nothing I will…"

"Do nothing." GameChap interrupted.

Everybody turned to face GameChap.

"I say, this is not what I meant by he would tell us what he knows." GameChap walked over to the cell and said, "After repairing the book Notch "Shot up", I found of that you can dezombifie the villagers. First is to give one a potion of weakening." GameChap then threw a splash potion of weakening at the zombie and then said, "Next, we give him a golden apple."

Notch took out the golden apples he had an asked, "Which one?"

"I say, either one will do."

Notch gave the golden apple that was not glowing to GameChap. He decided that the glowing one should be used for later. GameChap then fed the apple to the zombie. The zombie's skin started to change to the original brown tone. A few minutes later the testificate was back to its original self. GameChap pulled a level, opening the cell letting the villager out.

"Now you may talk to him old boys." GameChap said and went back up stairs.

Meanwhile, in the snow biome…

The cobblestone fort was getting filled with the smell of cooked pork. The stove that was cooking it also warmed the fort up. Turner gave Cynder a cooked pork chop that was already cooked in the stove. Turner got himself a bucket of milk.

"So, what's your name?" Turner said.

"Cynder." Cynder said.

"My name's Toby. Why is a dragon like you so far out here?"

"Well, basically I was kidnapped by a person called Ender who I found out was the enderdragon that was killed by Steve and Notch after he kill their brother Herobrine who is now in the body of an enderdragon, and Ender is in Herobrine's old body. Now Ender is building an army of zombies, skeletons, creepers, spiders, and endermen. Luckily I made it out of his base with the help of a man named Dave, who unfortunately wasn't able to escape. He directed me to find you and tell you the end is near."

"Holy, that is a lot to take in, but how can this be…" Toby said, "When I killed an enderdragon too."

"What! But I thought there was only one."

"Well, if you must know. There are different worlds of Minecraftia. Each has its own enderdragon. Not only that there are different worlds of Minecraftia, there are different universes of Minecraftia too. One has the Steve you know who is a descendant of every first Minecraftian hero who defeated an evil king, and another could have different Steve who has to fight the very first Minecraftian hero who burned up in a pool of lava trying to kill this evil professor."

"Okay, I'm completely confused. What's this I'm hearing about a Minecraftian hero?"

"It's a long story Cynder, a long story." Toby went to take a sip of his milk and it spilled on his shirt, "Dag nabbit!"

* * *

><p><strong>The King in Auditorium: People, we are about to meet a new group who is going to help us defeat the squirrellies. Please welcome the Bambies.<strong>

**Bambi: Thank you, thank you. I hope that with the addition of deer in the armies will help defeat the squirrellies.**

**The King: Thank you Bambi. Now on to…**

***Bambi leaves the auditorium and checks the surroundings and pulled out this wrist communicator.***

***Bambi pushes a button and a hologram Foamy appears***

**Bambi: My plan worked my loyal subject. They don't suspect a thing.**

**To be continued…**

**Message: The King is tired of waiting for contest entries. Not to mention it started at near chapter 21, so the contest for a trailer is canceled. You people are so lazy. You can make a video about the "Mines of Minecraftia" song though.**

**Please review!**


	30. The Truth about Ender

**The King: I would like to say I am proud you read all the way to this chapter. To get you a little reward for reading all this, I'm going to put this little outtake thing at the end. There is one little plot twist in this part of the story though, and it is pretty shocking. Now, on the AN.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bambi snuck through the castle and finds the room the Bronies are staying in.*<strong>

***Goes in for a few minutes and come out with an evil face***

**Bambi: Now I just wait until night. Muah ha ha ha.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for our chapter presentation.<strong>

**Warning: All swear words are bleeped out or replaced with a different word. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

The Truth about Ender

GameChap and Bertie waited upstairs for the conversation with the testificate to end. They saw the group coming out of the trapdoor and saw the terrified looks on their faces. GameChap assumed that they had learned something horrific.

GameChap asked, "Well I say! You look like you've seen a ghost. What did you find out?"

Steve sighed and said, "The Herobrine you know is the enderdragon that Notch and I killed. He has come back to life and has possessed Herobrine's old body. This must explain the reason why the Herobrine I know is stuck in the enderdragons body, though his personality hasn't changed at all. He also said that he name is Ender and he is growing stronger as we speak. Not only that, but he said Ender is…"

"Is what?"

"…the reincarnation of the evil king from long ago. This means I need the blade of the first Minecraftian hero to defeat him."

"Then did you find anything about the mushroom biome old boy?" Bertie asked.

"We asked him that. He didn't know anything." Spyro answered.

"Well this is quite a shock, I say, I had no idea that the power of the greatest villain of Minecraftia was contained in an enderdragon." GameChap said.

"This explains what happen back at the temple. While I left the room with the enderdragon egg, an enderman must have snuck in to the room and stole Herobrines dead body. It must have known that Ender was a reincarnation of the evil king." Steve said, "But, how does that explain Herobrine being in the egg if Ender is in Herobrine's old body?"

"Steve, you and Herobrine are twins. Perhaps he also contains power of the Minecraftian hero. We don't know much about why he was in the egg, but if I could make a prediction that right after that you defeated the enderdragon, the egg appears. If my hypothesis is correct then the egg chose the spirit that was more powerful, your twin."

"Wow. I think we all just got our minds blown."

"Yeah we sure did." Louis said.

"But still, how are we going to find a mushroom biome." Simon said.

Everybody put their started to puzzle. Suddenly, Bertie came up with an idea.

"Wait. I say, I think I know something that might just work. The GCHQ computer." Bertie said.

"I forgot about that place Bertie, but it's too far away." GameChap said.

"Ah poppycock I built a teleporter outside."

"Well then I say, let's go."

Meanwhile in the snow biome…

Cynder was amazed about the tale of the Minecraftian hero. After hearing the story she said, "Wow, I never would had thought that one of Steve's ancestors was a great hero."

"Yes, but I was just thinking. You said something about Ender the enderdragon. How could he have come back to life?" Toby asked.

"I'm not sure. Steve and Notch told me and Spyro that he was killed, and were showing us and the guardians the enderdragon egg. Steve went to get Herobrine's old body which had something to do with them killing the enderdragon, but when he came back, he said the body was gone, and the egg started to glow. Then we stood back as the egg exploded and the enderdragon that emerge from it was actually Herobrine."

"So Ender must be using Herobrine's old body, but how did he come back to life? Hold on. Could the endermen have brought him back to life, and if they did, then for what reason?"

Cynder then said, "There was something else about Ender. He forced me to tell him everything about Spyro. Why did he want to know information about him, and as a matter of fact, why did he have Israphel kidnap me instead of Simon and Louis?" She thought about it for a minute until saying, "Oh no! He couldn't be thinking about that!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Avalar…

A squad of five blazes are flying through the air checking all the surrounding below. One of the blaze asked, "What are we looking for again?"

The leader of the squad turn to face its team of men and said, "Ender told us that the place we we're looking for a large amount of debris. From the information Ender received from the black dragon and gave to us to find, this area of debris was known to be part of the old dragon guardians' temple. Now it is in ruins."

"Why are we looking for these ruins anyway?"

"Well, also in the information the Ender was given, the part of the temple was taken in to the air, and was the place where that black dragon and that purple dragon fought a truly dark evil that was almost as evil as Ender."

"Hold on I think I found something." Another blaze said.

"Good work man! You found the ruins. I'm going to contact Ender right away!"

Meanwhile, at the base…

Dave had become a butler to Ender, and was forced to do even the most ridiculous things. Ender's wife was now had her own throne right next to his. The All Seeing Eye was on the TV setting.

"What is this meal you just put in front of me?" A voice on the TV said.

"That's golden carrots and a baked potato." Another voice on the TV said.

"Well, thank you. I love potatoes."

"It's pronounced (po-tate-toe)."

"You say (po-tate-toe), I say (po-tat-toe)."

A laugh track is then heard as an enderman guard approaches Ender. Ender saw the approaching enderman an asked, "What is it?"

"Sir, the squad of blazes that you sent found it." The enderman answered.

Ender gave a chuckle, "What a foolish little black dragon she was. Soon this world shall be ours, my wife."

His wife said, "Oh, how I love men with power."

"Oh, how I love women with magic."

"Oh, how I would love to kill you both." Dave said.

Ender heard what Dave said an asked, "What is your name?"

"Dave."

"From now on your name is Mikio Osamu, which means: Tree trunk man disciplined, I find it quite funny."

"Why would you…"

"No!" Ender yelled interrupting Dave and said, "You must also, from now on, speak in Japanese."

Dave sighed and yelled, "では、ひどいリーダーの人にして、非常に残念この土地に持ってきてください! での死亡する必要があります! 私は誰かがこの世界を与党から停止することを知っている! 待ってました! 私はそれを感じることができる!"

**Translation: You're a terrible leader to your people and you bring great shame to this land! You should be killed! I know that someone will stop you from ruling this world! You just wait! I can feel it!**

* * *

><p><strong>The King: When I checked the Japanese to English I got this: I had a bad in the leader, who are very disappointed in this land please, bring it with you! In the You need to die! The world is someone that I to stop you from the ruling party you know! have been waiting for! I can feel it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ender then said, "You know what? I think you shouldn't talk in Japanese. It's a bit too much for the author, so name is still Dave, but I will think of a good piece of discipline for you. You just wait, but right now I have business to do." Ender got out of his throne and left Dave in an angry mood.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bambi: Night has come. 3… 2… 1… FIRE IN THE HOLE.<strong>

***Pushes a button***

***Nothing happens***

**Bambi: What the (bleep) is wrong with this thing? I check the damage in the morning.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Now for the never before read outtakes. Ever since chapter 7 we've been having these happen. Usually the lines are forgotten or get messed up in a funny way, but sadly we only have three right now. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Outtakes<p>

**Scene – Mob 101**

Notch: They don't need to know about that.

Steve: You have a good point there Notch.

Notch: Of course I do.

Steve: A Misshroom is better.

Notch: Yes they give… Misshroom?

Steve: Misshroom… oh, I mess my line up!

Notch: Okay, let's try another take.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene – Medical Room<strong>

Notch: It was an unused mob. I never made it so it could spawn naturally. The only way it can spawn is if you hack. Like this. Give Steve… um… I forgot the code.

Everyone: Ha ha ha…

* * *

><p><strong>Scene – Desert Footage<strong>

**The King: Roll the file footage!**

*Nothing happens*

**The King: Uh… I said roll the file footage.**

*Nothing happens*

**The King: Why is nothing happening?**

Guy on Set: Uh… sir. Somehow the footage viewer has been jammed. *Pulls out a jar of Jam.* Literally.

**The King: Well, who was last to use it?**

*Food catering guy runs out of the studio*

* * *

><p><strong>The King: I thought I wouldn't type that last one. Also it seems that Ender's true identity has gotten out. It looks like Ender is on the verge of becoming darker. What is Cynder worried about? You Spyro fans know. Please review and I thank you for reading this far.<strong>


	31. GCHQ

**The King: Attention! It seems that it is aware that we found a bomb in the castle yesterday afternoon. This bomb was hidden in the Bronies room of the castle. This means that someone in this castle is working for the squirrellies.**

**Bambi: (whispers) Crap!**

**To be continued…**

**Now, our chapter presentation.**

**Warning: Words like Crap or Damn do not count as swear words by the author. The true seven ones though, will be censored by bleeps or another word. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Notice: I've found out that I have been writing Lewis's name wrong. No more will you see Louis. Looks too much like Lois.**

Chapter 31

GCHQ

Thanks to Bertie's teleportation doohickey, the group of heroes had arrived at the village. The first thing they saw was a house surrounded by a stone brick wall. Again Herobrine knew that he had to stay outsides the house.

"I say, we've arrived at our base." Gamechap said.

Everyone headed to the stone wall and entered the garden of the base. The garden was filled with melons, carrots, potatoes, and wheat. Upon entering the house, Simon ran over to the kitchen and slammed his face into a cake.

"How's the cake couch potato?" Lewis asked, but the only response he got was a muffled sound of speaking.

"Okay good Chaps, this is not just a house surrounded by a protective wall. I say, fallow me down these stairs!" GameChap said standing at the top of the stairs. They traveled down the stairs and found themselves in a bar like room.

"So, where is this computer? If Bertie just brought us down here to have a bottle of 1952 edition healing potion, I'm going to punch him right in the face." Steve said.

Notch then said, "I doubt that Steve. GameChap and Bertie have been all over Minecraftia. You just need to trust them. Well, except Bertie. You didn't know that the enderdragon that came out of that egg was Herobrine, remember?"

"Yeah I guess your right Notch."

GameChap walked over to the bookshelves and pushed something. After he pushed it a piston mechanism revealed another stairway. The group then headed down the hidden stairway and ended up at an iron wall that was as tall as the Minecraftians. Gamechap then pushed a button on the wall and another piston opened the way but closed as fast as it opened.

"Okay chaps, once I hit this button you enter and push the button that was right in front of you when you enter. Then hit the button to your right to exit." GameChap said.

It took a while to understand the mechanics, but they eventually were all taken down the elevator to the floor of the secret base. The group then rounded a corner to the final iron mechanism which was like the last one, but this time was as tall as an enderman. GameChap hit the button and the iron was pulled away allowing the group to finally enter the computer room.

After they entered, GameChap then closed the door behind him and said, "I say, don't want to let in a draft." They then headed down a few more stairs and found their selves in the central computer room.

"Holy Notch, this place is huge, and I've seen the large caverns in caves." Steve said.

**The King: I want you to take a note. When I saw a cavern like that in Minecraft, I could not believe that Minecraft was able to do big things like that.**

Bertie then walked over to a level that was attached to an emerald block on a frame, and pulled it. This caused a hold in the ceiling to open up, the beacon that was in the center of the room shot its beam through it, and the computer turned on.

"We'll pin point the location of the sword, but I say, it might talk awhile chaps. You may check out the rest of the base if you like." GameChap said.

"Come on guys. Let's see what we can find in this place. This place blows my mind." Spyro said.

Meanwhile, in the snow biome…

"So, let me get this straight." Toby said, "You and Spyro had a mission to stop this so called Malefor from destroying the world. You're afraid that Ender, will use the information you told him, to bring Malefor back."

"Exactly!" Cynder yelled freaking out.

"I never thought anything like that would happen. If he is going through with that then we need to prepare. I predict that Ender is doing this for a particular reason, but what." Toby walked to his chests and searched around for some items they could use. Cynder thought about what reason why Ender would want to bring Malefor back. She then remembered something from their mission to defeat Malefor.

"Spyro did gain this dark ability. He used it several nights ago when Warfang was begin attacked by that Giant Zombie. Ender must have sent it. He must have got information from his troops about Spyro unleashing it. When he questioned me about Spyro after I was captured by Israphel, he seemed angry about being in Herobrine's body and Herobrine being in an Enderdragon body. I think he is going to try to take that ability from Spyro to become a dragon again and he'll use his new dragon body to get his revenge on Steve, Notch, and Herobrine."

"This sounds strangely familiar." Toby then took out a book which is a copy of the Minecraft Wiki.

**Gruntilda: Oh you think? Don't you dare blink!**

**The King: Get out of her Winkybunion!**

_**Music: Daniel Yount - Summoning the dragons**_

"I think I have an idea. This is the Minecraft Wiki. This book is filled with everything that we Minecraftians know of. After reading it for days I have discovered something that ties to the legend of the Minecraftian hero and the enderdragon."

"Really?" Cynder asked.

"Yes." Toby answered, "You see, there is a section in this book based on the enderdragon. The discovery of the Nether dimension, awoke a dragon in another dimension, the End dimension. This awakening of the dragon brought the black teleporters out of the Far Lands."

"The endermen."

"Exactly. Due to the coming of the endermen, researchers and wise men looked into the possibilities of the dragon escaping from this dark dimension. In order for the Minecraftians to understand how to stop this dragon, they had to venture for the answer that was kept inside the guardians of the fortress of Lava. The answer was clear as they had to follow the eyes of ender to find the ancient stronghold which contained the portal to the End. Defeating the dragon would cause an egg to appear. This egg would bring another enderdragon, but legend says that if the egg was to be effected by a certain condition, the dragon that will come out will be a different one. Sadly, no one has figured out the correct condition, until now."

"What do you mean?"

"Long ago, I found a secret prophecy in an old ruin on an island in the middle of an ocean biome. The prophecy told about that if a dragon came back in a human's body, two other dragons would awaken. One of them is Herobrine. The other would be found by a warrior wearing a green shirt with a letter-T on it, me."

"Whoa. That is mind blowing."

"It is. I also found out that the secret of the eggs hatching is to have them hatch in a special location."

"Herobrine hatched at the dragon temple and became an enderdragon."

"Then we have to find a place just like that in Minecraftia." Toby then opened the backdoor of the cobblestone fort, "And I know that secret area to awake him."

"Awake who."

"The red dragon."

_***Music ends***_

Meanwhile, at Ender's Base…

Dave had worked himself till the point of dullness. He said to himself, "Finally the day is over. I can finally get some rest." He suddenly stopped in front of a gate door. Behind the gate door was what looked like a saloon. He pushed through the doors and into the saloon, closing the doors behind him. To his left there was a poker game going on between a skeleton, a zombie, an enderman, and a skelender. To his right he saw a table with knocked out cold skeleton that probably drank too much. He also saw a bar counter and decided to sit down at it. The bartender was an enderman.

**The King: Now let me just explain this. Dave Yognaught is a Yogscaster. Dave Zombie is created by Slamacow. Now you understand the connection to this scene.**

The enderman bartender sees the zombie sit down at the counter and says, "Hey, welcome to the mob saloon. What can I get ya?"

"What do you have?" Dave asked.

"Well, the special today is mushroom stew with a potion of swiftness."

"Fine. Whatever that fills me."

"I need a mushroom stew and a potion of swiftness!"

Someone in the kitchen then yelled, "One bowl of Mario Brothers Plumbing and a shot of the Flash coming up!"

"Oh, god I hate that guy. So, you the guy who got turned into a zombie?"

"Yeah, that white eyed (Bleep) turned me into this freak of the dead." Dave said.

"Ya know I used to be human too…"

"Don't bother, I know all about the Far Lands dilemma."

"…but I still am waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"

The enderman looked around the saloon until saying, "Okay if you must know, I hate Ender too, but I keep it silent. I'm waiting for my perfect chance to jump into action. Once that happens, I'm going to show that reincarnation of the evil king what for."

"Order up!" Yelled the guy in the back, passing the food through the hole in the wall.

The bartender gave the food to Dave then said, "By the way, my names Bart."

To be continued…

**The King: Thank you for reading the thirty fist chapter. I'm glad the Mayans were wrong or this chapter would not have been posted. I also wish you a Merry Christmas since I wasn't able to wish you a happy Halloween this year. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Please review and good night everybody!**


	32. Swamp to Shroom

**The King: Today I'm going to lay off on the A/N and go the story. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing, and all swear word will be (bleeped) or replaced with another word. Now for the news.**

_***Music: Daniel Yount – The Yogscast – Call of the Heroes***_

_***A cubed planet earth appears with Text orbiting around it saying, Craft News Tonight***_

_**Howard Blockman: Welcome to Craft News Tonight. Good evening, I'm Howard Blockman. Recent reports have be told that our heroes have arrived at GCHQ and are now pinpointing the location of the mushroom biome that one of legendary swords of the Minecraftian hero is hidden in. The recent discovery that Ender is going to revive the evil dragon Malefor has Cynder worried about Spyro as she is afraid that Ender will try to obtain Spyro's dark ability. Cynder and Tobuscus have started their epic journey to awaken the red dragon. The legend of the red dragon seems to have a connection to the legend of the Minecraftian hero. We have zero information on why, but we will soon. And in other news, Dave and Bart seem to be planning an attack on Ender, but they are waiting for the right time. Is there no hope? Is there a chance? Is the author going to give Lord Slimema a role in this chapter? Find out in this chapter of Minecraftian Ending! And in other news The King now is playing Minecraft on his new Xbox. Look out for him soon!**_

_***Music ends***_

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Swamp to Shroom

The group entered a large room with obsidian walls.

"This must be where GameChap and Bertie test out new mods." Steve said.

"Perfect! I can finally try out my…" Simon said, but was interrupted by Notch.

"You aren't trying out anything." Notch said.

"You know what? I'm sick of your crap! We're going to settle it he the only way Minecraftians know how. Clay soldiers battle."

"You're on."

"Clay soldiers battle?" Spyro asked.

"Don't ask. It's too hard to explain, but I will tell you why they are always fighting. You see, long ago Notch, Jeb, and all the people who were part of creating the world of Minecraft had this convention called Minecon and somehow me and Simon got banned from future Minecons. We were just making a joke." Lewis said.

After a few minutes they finally got their armies ready. Simon was wearing the old dusty king clothes from the castle. Notch was dressed up like Link from the Legend of Zelda.

"I am the King of the dwarfs and I be digging a hole. Diggy diggy hole! I'm digging a hole!" Simon said.

"No you're not. You're the general of your army." Notch said.

"I know that so shut the hell up fairy boy!"

"We call it the Nether."

"Whatever!"

Meanwhile in the snow biome…

Cynder and Toby were facing the freezing cold of the air. Toby is holding a map to find the location they were heading. Around them were a bunch of polar bears from mo creatures.

"Don't mind the polar bears they don't do much." Toby said then said to one, "Isn't that right big guy?" The polar bear just looked at him and roar then went about his business.

"You do know that they don't speak right?" Cynder asked.

"Huh, oh sorry, every once in a while I do something like that. I would start talking about something then I go into some sort of little trance like thing or something like that. I'm not quite sure why it happens."

"By the way why aren't you freezing? I thought only dragons were able to control they body heat in freezing climates."

"Well that is a very good question. Somehow Minecraftians can't get frostbite. We also can't get dehydrated when we enter a very hot area. There is just one thing. In Minecraftia very few blocks are affected by gravity. If Minecraftians get buried we can suffocate to death if we can't dig out fast enough."

"Oh, so it's a bit like an avalanche."

"I was thinking it's more like a cave in, but that works too."

Cynder then heard a strange sound and said, "Hold on."

"What is it?" Toby asked.

"I thought I heard something."

"It's probably just the environment. I heard strange sounds all the time, but have absolutely no clue about where they come from. Even the Minecraft Wiki has no answers."

"Maybe it's just the environment."

"Let's just ignore it and move on. I want to get to the next biome before it gets dark."

They continued on their way, not knowing what made that sound. Unfortunately the sound came from something following them. Something that's white, dark, and slim.

Meanwhile back at GCHQ…

GameChap and Bertie were waiting to get any sign of where the mushroom biome with the sword was. Finally, the location came up on screen.

"I say, it's just across a nearby swamp." GameChap said.

"I say, Look there's Granny's hut." Bertie said.

"Bertie you bally cad, we aren't visiting her, the entire country of Minecraftia is at stake."

"W-why not?"

"Because you always bloody blow it up!"

"I say, that's her potions."

"Really Bertie?"

"We could get her help!"

"I say, why?"

"That."

GameChap looked at the screen and saw numerous amounts of green blobs. They then heard loud noises of fighting coming from the obsidian testing room.

"I say, what's all that racket?" GameChap asked.

As they entered the room they saw Notch, Simon, and thousands of clay soldiers tearing each other apart limb from limb. Steve, Spyro, and Lewis were just watching the stupid battle that was occurring in front of them.

"What is going on in here!?" GameChap asked ending the battle.

"He started it!" Notch and Simon yelled in unison.

"Finally!" Steve said then asked, "GameChap, did you find the mushroom biome?"

"I say, it's just nearby. All we have to do is cross a swamp." GameChap said.

"Okay that sounds easy. I was born in one." Spyro said.

"Huh?" Steve asked.

"Remember Sparx from Warfang?"

"Yeah."

"He's supposed to be my brother."

"What really… but how… can…"

"I was adopted and raised by dragonflies."

"Oh, that explains it. So should we get going?"

"Hold on let me get my Indiana Jones outfit on." Lewis said as he disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Spyro said.

After a few seconds he reappeared in an adventurer type outfit. His diamond sword was strapped to his back and his clock in his hand.

"I say, there is just one little thing. There seems to be an army of slimes. I say, it seems that the evil king knows that we are going to get the sword." GameChap said.

"Then we're going to fight our way through the army." Steve said.

"I say, once we get to the mushroom biome we must find the entrance to where the sword is hidden." Bertie said.

"Soon the rebel alliance will crumble under the hands of the empire!" Lewis said.

Everyone just look at Lewis.

"What." He said.

Meanwhile at Ender's base…

Ender was looking at Lord Slimema's face on the screen an asked, "Is the army ready, I don't want the Minecraftians to get that sword. Kill all of them except the purple dragon. I have plans for him."

"Yes Sir Ender!" Lord Slimema said.

Ender then turned on a screen with Israphel on it, "How is my plan coming along."

"It's seems that it is going to take longer than expected. The workers that General End sent are showing signs of fatigue. HEY ROY! DON'T PUT THAT THERE! THAT GOES OVER THERE! Sorry I have to go, but the resurrection device will be finished soon!" Israphel said.

"Excellent." Ender said then changed the screen seeing another person then saying, "Agent S. Do you have any in tell on the black dragon?"

He got no response.

"Wow you are really good with dramatic silence, but remember I need that black dragon for my plan. Good bye." Ender turned off the screen and yelled, "SERVANT I NEED A DRINK!" He saw Dave round the corner with a drink an asked, "AND WHY ARE YOU NOT IN UNIFORM?"

Dave went back around the corner then came back in a maid costume. He then said, "I hate my life."

"And I get a laugh out of it."

* * *

><p><strong>The King: And this is the end of the story. Please review! Now to get to sleep!<strong>

***Five minutes after the king falls asleep***

**Bambi: Heh heh heh…**

**To be continued…**


	33. Simon's Admirer (Early Anniversary Chpt)

**The King: *Yawn* W-what the hell!? Where am I?**

**Bambi: So you've awaken.**

**The King: Bambi? Is that you? I can't see anything!**

**Bambi: You fell for our second plan.**

**The King: Huh? What are talking about?**

**Foamy: My lord is he ready.**

**The King: FOAMY! YOU'RE WORKING WITH HIM! I TRUSTED YOU.**

**Bambi: Don't blame me. Blame those ponies and bronies.**

**The King: What are you talking about?**

**Bambi: I saying that creatures created by Disney are cuter than those My Little Ponies.**

**The King: I don't think people watch it because it's cute.**

**Bambi: I don't care! My mother died!**

**The King: A hunter did that.**

**Bambi: … Foamy, start the demon be gone ritual.**

**The King: Wait what!**

***Music comes on***

**Foamy: OH… SACRED SPIRIT OF THE FOAMIDIAN CULT. CAST THE BRONY LIKING DEMONS AWAY THAT TORMENT THIS DUMB DUMB HUMAN!**

***Lights come on and The King is surrounded by every squirrelly***

**Foamy: Now for the Foamidian hand gesture.**

***Holds up Foamy is #1 glove*  
><strong>

**The King: I own nothing! Reader discretion is advised!**

**Foamy: DEMON BE GONE!**

***Smack***

**The King: AHHHH!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Simon's Admirer (Anniversary Chapter)

The group had started their journey to the swamp in order to get to the legendary mushroom biome. They were heading in the direction of a little hut instead the direction of the waiting army.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be heading toward the army?" Herobrine asked.

"We are, but I say, we'll need some more help if we are to get through it." GameChap said.

They arrived at the hut and Bertie ran up the stairs to the door and knock. "Granny! Oh Granny! Are you home?" Bertie asked.

The door opened to a face of a warty nose testificate witch. "Oh Bertie!" She said then asked, "Did you come to blow my home up again?"

"What? No, I say, when have I've ever done that?"

"And who have you brought with you…" She said looking at everyone stopping at Simon. She ran down the steps and walked right up to Simon and asked, "Hee eee eee! Why who is this handsome sexy devil."

"Oh crap. Not this again." Lewis said giggling to himself.

"Uh…" Simon said a little grossed out, "Simon."

"Ooh… Simon is a nice name, but I'll just call you Prince Charming."

"Oh ancestors." Spyro giggled.

"Oh Notch." Steve giggled.

"Oh me." Notch giggled.

"Oh brother." Herobrine giggled.

"Can someone help me please?" Simon whispered.

"Hee eee! I can give you all the help you need handsome." Granny said.

"Please back away."

"The more you push me away the sexier you get."

"Oh my (Bleeping) god! Somebody (Bleepin) help me!" Once he said that everyone except GameChap, Bertie, Granny, and Simon fell on their backs laughing their heads off.

"This is not funny guys." Simon said.

"Of course it's not funny. It's hilarious." Lewis said then going back to laughing his head.

"Why is this so funny?" Spyro asked still laughing.

"Well this happen when Simon and I happened when we met the other granny, Granny Bacon store in Mistral City. The conversion was almost like this one."

"You guys are a bunch of (Bleeps)." Simon said.

"Hoo oh. Hee hee. Right now I'm in the mood for some dwarf (Bleep)." Granny said winking.

"(Bleep)! Help! I think I'm going to throw up!"

"I say, okay Granny you had your fun, but we really need your help. I say, this is no laughing matter the entire country of Minecraftia is at stake." GameChap said.

"I say, we need all the potions you have." Bertie said.

"Okay, but I don't want to take too long. I want to spend more time with my new dwarf groom." Granny said.

"I THINK WE SHOULD SEE OTHER PEOPLE!" Simon yelled.

"SIMON!" Steve, Herobrine, Notch, Spyro, and Lewis yelled in unison.

"WAHHHHH!" Granny cried.

"Great! Now look! You made her cry." Notch said.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Simon said.

"Simon! Make up to her!" Lewis said.

"Please stop crying. I'll let you kiss me. WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!?"

"Okay!" Granny said grabbing Simon's right arm tight. She then put her hands right behind Simon head and forced his face on to hers and kissed Simon for an entire minute. She finished then said, "Okay, I'm good."

She when back up to her hut and Simon just stood there paralyzed for a few seconds until asking, "Lewis?"

"Yes Simon?" Lewis asked.

"I think I need a chiropractor. I'm stuck."

Meanwhile where Lord Slimema is…

The army was filled with slimes and magma cubes. If anyone who was going to try to enter the mushroom biome is going to either be melted down or dissolved. Lord Slimema was looking over some attack strategies when a slime soldier came up to him. "What do you want?" Lord Slimema asked.

"My Lord we have waited here for hours. We've been here for so long I have forgotten why we are even here." The slime said.

"You've forgotten why we're here."

"Yes sir."

"I tell you why we're here. We are here to keep those Minecraftians away from the mushroom biome and capture that purple dragon. The last thing that Ender needs is a Minecraftian gathering up the eight swords of the legendary sword."

"Sir!" A magma cube said.

Lord Slimema turned to the magma cube and asked, "What is it?"

"We've detected the Minecraftians in the area. South southwest witches hut. Preparing for orders sir!"

"Good job soldier." Lord Slimema then turned to the Slime. "And you I expect you to know where you are next time."

"Yes sir." The slime said.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Please no more!<strong>

**Foamy: DEMON BE GONE!**

***Smack***

**The King: AHH! For god sake stop!**

**Bambi: He's not turning back to his pony and brony hating-self.**

**Foamy: Please, I did this on Germaine and it worked. He just needs to be hit one more time!**

**The King: Oh just try it! See what happens!**

**Foamy: DEMON BE…**

**The King: HERE!**

***Bright light appears in an explosion in front of Foamy***

**Foamy: AH! What the (bleep)!**

***Light fades showing three toads***

**The King: Battletoads! Beat up those psychotic squirrels and that traitor deer and get me out of here!**

**Foamy: Bring it on suckers!**

***Rash punches Foamy making fly and the wall.***

***Pimple tries to break the chains***

***Zits gets head butted by Bambi***

***Pill-z takes out to syringes and jumps towards Rash***

***Begley throws piping hot tea on Pimples Face.***

***Zits grabs Bambi's antlers and throws him behind his back breaking Bambi's back.***

***Pimple gives Begley the big boot and breaks the king out***

***Rash grabs Pill-z and throws him at Foamy injecting the needles into Foamy***

**Foamy: Ah!**

***Battletoads get the king out***

**Foamy: What on earth was in that thing!**

**Pill-z: I don't know, I never label these things, I just take them.**

**Foamy: I feel like I'm transforming. My fur is changing color. AHHGE!**

**Pill-z: OH GOD!**

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Well it seems that we haven't seen the last of Foamy, yet. I would also like to say thank you for reading the one year anniversary chapter, we have come a long way. Just a heads up remember that chapter where Steve fought Hammington and the test that Steve past that had to do with emotion, I'm not sure because it's been too long since I wrote that chapter, but I was going to do this thing where everyone had to do this test like thing, I couldn't really do it due to writers block. So let's just say the test was for Hammington. Oh and for some people to understand, I created Hammington not GameChap and Bertie. I'll list all the characters I created on my profile if you want to check them out. I'm getting close to the end of the first book which has to do with the Minecraft sword which is this story. The next book with have to do with the LOS sword. Then the third book will have another location which is undecided. One of the books however has a clue that I revealed in this story. The clue is in chapter 23 and the clue is:<strong>

_**Carter then said, "Although, six of the fourteen symbols don't represent a sword. Five of those symbols represent a dragon. **__**And one represents the one with the blood of a dragon.**__** The reason these symbols are here are because forming the sword again will take an incredible amount of power, dragon power. You have the power of two dragons now but that's not is going to be enough dragon power."**_

**Now use your gaming knowledge to figure out what video game that it has to do with. Also you're going to have to help me big time on that one because I don't even own that game. I might have someone else do that one, when I get around to it. Another thing is for this epic moment I want you to tell me what your favorite part is in the story so far. I bet a bunch of you are going to say this chapter with the witch and Simon due to it being the funniest thing you've ever read. Now I can't do these without your support so start writing Minecraft songs and reading my stories. Every little reader helps me bring you these quality chapters.**

…

…

…

**MINECRAFT! Please review.**


	34. Skinny Stocker

**The King: Z'ar Darastrix!**

**Royal Knight: What?**

**The King: Z'ar Darastrix!**

**Royal Knight: Uh… Zag Enosa? Are we doing a made up word game because that's my word. Zag Enosa?**

**The King: No you nincompoop. Z'ar Darastrix means new dragon. I just looked it up in another fan fic that I used to read until that guy had to do a two year thing, but he's back, although it is too late to put it in the story now.**

**Royal Knight: And what does this have to do with our story?**

**The King: To shay. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Skinny Stocker

_Music: C418 - 13_

Toby and Cynder had finally made it to the next biome. The biome was dank, vacant, urban, and broken down. It is likely some traveller tried to make a shelter here, but then abandoned the area for some reason. Night had come which made the area dark.

"Hmm…" Toby said, "Looks like this place gave up the ghost. I have a real bad feeling in my gut that is screaming get out. What does yours say?"

A gurgle just came from Cynder's stomach making her answer, "Mine is saying, 'EAT SOMETHING NOW!'."

Toby laughed and said, "Girl, your wish is my command block." Cynder chuckled from what he said and laid down. Toby sat and then looked through his inventory for something to feed the hungry dragoness. As he took out several stakes he felt a quick brush of wind go by him. He stopped and looked around only to see the dragoness gnawing one of the raw stakes. He shrugged and went back to looking in his inventory for a flint and steel and some netherrack. When he took it out, he felt the wind again. This time he ignored it and place down the netherrack and lit it. A second after he lit it the fire went out which is odd as fire can't go out on netherrack unless you put it out yourself. Toby lit the netherrack again only to have it go out again. Cynder stopped eating started to wonder why the fire kept going out.

"Why is this not working?!" Toby yelled while franticly trying to get the fire going over and over.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Cynder said as the flint and steel was reduced to nothing.

"Well, if we can't have a fire, I'll just place a torch." Toby said. He place down the torch only to have it go out like the fire. Toby's face started to turn red in anger with steam coming out of his ears.

"It's okay Toby. I just needed food." Cynder said.

"Yeah, but I need light to see." He then thought of something. "Hold on." He then searched through his inventory for something. He took a bottle with a blue liquid in it.

"What's that?" Cynder asked.

"This will help us see." He answered then immediately throwing it on the ground. The area around them instantly lit up when the bottle broke.

"Whoa." Cynder jumped.

"That was a night vision potion." Toby said.

"Aren't you supposed to drink them?"

"We can, but half of the potions that we can make are thrown, and I know it is a waste of glass." Toby got up from the ground and said, "Come on. We should keep moving, and keep your guard up."

Cynder suddenly heard the noise she heard in the snow biome. "There it is again." Cynder said. This time Toby heard the sound.

"Was that the sound you heard a while ago?" He asked.

"Yes it is."

"Strange. It sounded familiar." Toby then saw something sticking to one of the abandoned buildings. He went over to it and saw it was a piece of paper with writing on it. The writing looked like someone wrote it in a hurry.

Cynder came over and asked, "What is it?"

"It's some sort of note. It's says, 'Do not take or else it takes you'." Toby said, "Where have I've seen this." He takes the paper off the wall. Suddenly they both hear the noise again. They turned around and saw someone as tall as an enderman and looked like Israphel with no eyes.

Toby screamed and turned to Cynder and said, "Quick! RUN!" Toby started running like a maniac in one direction. Cynder quickly ran after Toby trying to figure out what's going on. The mysterious figure started to follow them.

Meanwhile, at Ender's base…

"I just got word that Agent S has found the dragoness. It's time for the show honey." Ender's wife said.

"Ah so, they finally took the bait eh?" Ender asked turning the All Seeing Eye on to the Agent S cam while chuckling.

"I think you've gone made with power." Dave said then asked, "Do you even know if this is going to work."

"Of course this will work you imbecile. I have will not let this plan be ruined. Besides the guy I sent is the Slender Man."

"WHAT?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW KIND OF STUFF HE DOES!"

Ender just looked at him and said, "Get out of my face."

Meanwhile, back at the urban biome…

Cynder finally was able to catch up to Toby who was gasping for air she asked, "What's in the world is going on?"

"I can take anything evil except for that." Toby said.

"What was that thing anyway?"

"That was Slender, the scariest piece of crap I've ever laid my eyes on. He has no eyes and can sense your movements. If you look at him directly he will kill you in a few seconds. I think Ender hired him to find us. It's sad to say it was nice meeting you though."

"Wait, what do mean it was nice meeting you?"

"Nobody, I repeat, nobody has ever been able to escape the slender man. Not only that, but he's not even from Minecraftia."

"There needs to be a way to get rid of him."

"I'm afaid that's not going to be easy. No matter where we go he'll be right on our tail. The only way we know how to get rid of him is to get all eight piece of paper, but most of the people die trying to get them by him, and those who do get all eight papers can still be killed by him even though they got them all."

"Well there is only one thing we can do, not get killed. Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way and that creep will have to choose who to follow."

"That sounds like a good idea. I hope we live Cynder." Toby said then started walking to another area of the biome then said, "May my life be in Notch's hands."

Cynder sighed and said, "May the ancestors look after me."

Meanwhile in the swamp…

Herobrine stuck his head in the window of Granny's hut as we know by now his situation. He and everyone else watched Granny stir a strange substance in the cauldron.

As Granny stir she said, "Double, double toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble."

**The King: Guess where that is from.**

"Okay dearies. I have created the most powerful potions for you yet." Granny said giving GameChap the potions.

"What do they do Granny?" Bertie asked.

"I have given each of you a very special potion, if you want to get passed that brigade of brutes and not be seen by them, drink this potion. Be careful as it only last a short time so I recommend that you drink it once you see the enemy. Oh, don't where any armor or hold anything in your hands, it only affects you and your clothing."

"Well I guess it is time to start operation: Camo Swamp." Steve said.

"Steve. That was a horrible pun." Herobrine said.

"Can we just go already?!" Simon yelled.

They were ready for the slimes and magma cubes, but worst is yet to come.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Please Review!<strong>


	35. Return of a Hero

**The King: Okay I have a little update here on this story. Apparently they are putting trap chests into Minecraft. Now in one of the Notch's Pyramid Quest Chapters I had this thing where Notch was opening the chests and we he turned around he saw the tunnel. That chest wasn't a trap chest because this was during 1.3, but I envisioned that they would make a chest like that in the future and they are. So basically I came up with idea. Well… maybe other people had the idea, but I think I was the first. Now it seems that the red dragon thing will happen, but we have to wait for the snapshots for the new 1.6 update. Now I have another idea if they are going to do the 1.6 update. The last 1.6 update was when they started the joke of removing Herobrine. Now that update is coming again. What will they do now? Will they say that they removed Herobrine AGAIN, or… will Herobrine make a return?**

**+ Added Herobrine**

**Next on the agenda, you might be wondering why this is rated M now. Well, I will still be censoring words, but we are getting very close to the final battle of the first book. Because of this there will be a large amount of bloodshed due to the Wither's attacks and his minions. Anyway that is all I have to say.**

**Meanwhile in Connecticut…**

**Pill-z: Oh gosh! I haven't heard from Foamy in a long time. I hope he hasn't died of Squeakitus.**

**Begley: Do you have any bloody idea about the things that come out of your mouth?**

**Germaine: You shouldn't have injected that stuff in him. What is that stuff anyway?**

**Pill-z: Let's see. Chemical X, kryptonite, radioactive waste, a much chopped up waffle from a flying cat, steroids…**

**Germaine: Wait, what?! Those are some of the ingredients that create super powers!**

***Door opens***

**Germaine: Foamy?**

**?: I… am… no longer Foamy the Squirrel… I'm now… Smacky the Demon Squirrel.**

**To be continued…**

**The King of games owns nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Return of a Hero

Ender in his throne watched the Minecraftian and the black dragoness try to collect all of the papers. While he was watching he turned to Dave and said, "Servant! Bring me something that I can eat while I enjoy the show."

"Oh, you mean this?" Dave said holding up a bucket of popcorn.

Ender immediately took the popcorn out of the zombie's hands then saying, "Now get out of this room, you're stinking up the place."

As Dave walked out of the room he said, "I stink up the place? He's the one farting on his throne." Dave traveled down the base's hall with his head face drooped until bumping into Bart.

"Dave there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Bart said, "You're going to come with me. There are some people I want you to meet. Just follow me."

Dave followed Bart through the base and into his saloon. When they enter the saloon, Bart put a sign on the door that said, 'Closed temporally for refurbishment,' then pushed a button activating a mechanism bringing down a stone wall with Ugocraft technology, blocking the saloon doors from inside the saloon.

Bart then said, "You have to love that Ugocraft technology we have. The guys I want to meet are in the back room." He then started heading for the back room with Dave following. As they entered the back room Dave saw several mobs sitting around a table. The mobs were a skeleton, a cave spider, a blaze, and a creeper.

"Bart your back and I see you have brought Dave. It's very nice for us to meet another fellow Minecraftian who has turned into a mob." The skeleton said holding out his bony arm. Dave held his hand out and shook the skeleton's hand, only to have the skeleton's hand come off.

"Whoops." Dave said with the skeleton's broken of hand in his.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm a skeleton now. I have no feeling in my hands at all." The skeleton said with a chuckle as he took his hand back. Dave then saw an empty seat and sat down in it.

"Now, you might be wondering why Bart brought you here, am I right?" The skeleton asked, "Well, each of us have been transformed into a mob and would give our lives just to be Minecraftians again. I see that you have already met Bart. We should introduce ourselves, I'm Brian." He then pointed to the cave spider, "That's Harry."

Harry then said, "Sssorry for biting you when you were trying to essscaping, but if I didn't obey Ender'sss ordersss he would be having a cobwebdog by now and I was going to be the meat."

"Wait, you were the one that bit me?" Dave asked then said, "You're the reason I'm a zombie now."

"Dave, Harry had no choice, he had to or he would have been killed." Brian said then continuing to the blaze, "That's Paul."

Paul then said, "I hate being a blaze, but I like it when I fart."

"That's disgusting." Dave said.

Finally, Brian pointed to the creeper and said, "That's Jane."

"I don't even know how to blow up so you can stand next to me." Jane said.

"You see Dave, like Ender, we've have been watching the two events happening, following both parts of the legend." Brian explained.

"The legend of the Minecraftian Hero?" Dave asked.

"Exactly Dave. From what we have learned is that Steve, Notch, Herobrine, Spyro, and the Yogscast are nearing one of the eight sword that form the Minecraftian Hero's sword. Somehow the legend of the Minecraftian is somehow connected with the legend of the red dragon. From what we have discovered is that Israphel is building a device that we think is going to have to do with Ender's master plan. We are also planning to overthrow Ender when the time is right." Brian said.

"Basically right now we are in the preparation stage of the first sword and for what Israphel is doing for Ender." Jane said.

"We also play poker on Thursdays while listening to the disc Stal on the jukebox. It makes you feel like you're in a mob, not the Minecraftia kind, but the criminal money swindling that sells illegal drugs and merchandise on the block market kind or a bad gang that are going to go beat up some other gang like is that movie "West Block Story"." Harry said then took out a cigar and stuck it in his mouth, "Can someone give me a light. This is Fortresscraftian by the way." Paul lit the cigar for him. "Thank you."

"Well, since I'm a Yognaught, if there is anything that has to do with stopping Israphel and Ender, I'm in." Dave said.

"Hold on. Did you just say you're a Yognaught?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Why?" Bart, Brian, Harry, Paul, and Jane looked at each other for a few seconds and then looked back Dave.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Dave, are you familiar with a man by the name of Peculier?" Brian asked.

Dave didn't respond, but just sat there. Suddenly a tear formed on his cheek. After a minute passed, he answered, "I did until that fateful day."

_*Music: Daniel Yount – The Yogscast – All is Lost*_

Memories of that day came into his mind. It was a dark and stormy night. Simon, Lewis, and Peculier were investigating the insides of what seemed to be the remains of an ancient robot buried in the desert. They found three mine cart tracks and headed to some other area of the robot in it. Soon, Peculiar got separated from Simon and Lewis. Finally, Simon and Lewis watch their ally, plunge into the radioactive lava. Small streams of tears could now be seen on Dave's face as he said, "Getting into that mine cart was a mistake. I knew that something bad would happen if they went into that robot, but they did, and it cost the life of a very special person. Notch bless Peculier for all the help he did for the Yogscast, Verigan's Hold, and Minecraftia itself." Dave finished his last sentence with a sniff.

_*Music ends*_

"If you must know Dave, there is one more mob in our group, but he is in the back back room watching the All Seeing Eye monitors. He also knows a bit about Peculier." Brian said then asked, "Do you want to meet him?"

"Yes." Dave said, "Yes I do."

"Well the door is right there." Paul said pointing at the door behind him. Dave got up and walked around the table and toward the door. He opened it went inside and closed it behind him. The walls were covered with monitors of the base and of the outside world. At the end of the room was a zombie pigman sitting at a table.

"Um excuse me?" Dave asked.

The zombie pigman jumped slightly and turned around to see the zombiefied Dave and said, "Oh hello I didn't hear you come in. You must be Dave." To Dave, his voice sounded strangely familiar. It sounded like how an old man would sound.

"Yes I am. Your voice sounds a bit familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

"I don't believe we have."

"Anyway, I heard from the others that you know a bit about the Yogscast and Peculier, is that true."

"Peculier…" The zombie pigman said, "Now that's a name I've haven't heard for a long time."

"You do know about him."

"Well of course I do. He's me."

"HOLY NOTCH!"

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Heh heh heh. Looks like Dave ended up like Steve in chapter 7. Please Review.<strong>


	36. Diggy Diggy Hole

***X-files Music comes on***

**The King: Welcome to the first of the final chapters of book one. In these chapters I will have you on the edge of your seat and put fear into your sole. This is why I put the rated M on. Now remember, there will be no swearing, but be prepared for bloodshed and a death in this chapter. That's right someone is going to die in this chapter. These five chapters will also keep you on the edge of your seat as the followers of the Wither are going to rise. During this time I will be fighting my own enemy. Remember I own nothing. People, I bid you Farwell until the end. My castle could be attacked at any moment.**

***Music ends***

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Diggy Diggy Hole

Dave was shocked that he was standing in front of Peculier. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Simon and Lewis watched him plunge into the radioactive lava.

Peculier saw the surprised look on Dave's face and said, "I see that you are wondering why I'm not dead. If you must know, when I was still with the drawf and spaceman, while we were in the underground area beneath Verigan's Hold, I found a bottle filled with a potion of fire resistance. If I was ever to fall into a lava pit I would drink it. When that moment on the mine cart, I knew it was time. As I was falling I drank the potion. You also might be wondering why I'm a Zombie Pigman now. Well, sadly the potion only canceled out the lava burning, but not the effects of the radioactivity. Due to this I was turned into this hideous abomination."

"Wow, so what are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I'll tell you all the details later. Right now the heroes are nearing the Wither's labyrinth. Once they get in however we will be unable to pinpoint them via the All Seeing Eye, but we were able to gain a layout of the lair. While Bart was off shift, he was able to take our telecommunication device outside the area the heroes will enter. We've found one channel on both communicators that will allow us to speak to others underground and far away. Our team here will be able to keep in contact with the others as they search for the sword."

"How in the world were you able to understand all this high tech stuff?"

Peculier chuckle and said, "When you are stuck in a giant robot under the sand you learn these things."

Meanwhile in the swamp biome…

Steve, Simon, Notch, GameChap, Bertie, Lewis, Herobrine, and Spyro hid behind a hill keeping them out of sight from the blockade of slimes and magma cubes.

Notch turned to the group and said, "Okay, let's see if that potion that Granny gave us works."

"Are you we should really use it all now?" Steve asked and then said, "Remember she said that it only last for a short while. This is a bit too risky."

"Yeah, if take that potion now we could just start bumping into each other." Spyro added, "Still we have to get by them somehow."

"I say, there has to be an easier way to get pass." GameChap said.

They all thought on their dilemma for a while until Lewis got an idea and said, "How about we dig a tunnel under them."

Notch thought about it for a moment then said, "You know, that isn't such a bad idea. So, anybody got any shovels?"

"I do!" Simon said dumping out tons of iron shovels.

"I say, why you have so many shovels?" Bertie asked.

"Because…" Simon said and picked up a shovel and started digging franticly with his eyes cross-eyed, "I AM A DWARF AND I'M DIGGING A HOLE! DIGGY DIGGY HOLE! I'M DIGGING A HOLE! I AM A DWARF AND I'M DIGGING A HOLE! DIGGY DIGGY HOLE! I'M DIGGING A HOLE!"

"Be prepared Spyro." Steve said, "This is going to be a pain in the (Bleep)."

15 minutes later…

"I AM A, I AM A, I AM A DWARF! I AM A, I AM A, DIGGY DIGGY HOLE! I AM A, I AM A, I AM A DWARF! I AM A, I AM A, DIGGY DIGGY HOLE!"

"Oh ancestors, you're more annoying than Sparx!" Spyro yelled trying to help dig.

"Good thing he isn't here or else we've had a duet." Notch said also digging.

"I say, stop blabbering and get a jolly, this is the most astonishing singing I've ever heard." GameChap said.

"If that's so, why do I see earplugs in your ears?" Herobrine asked.

"Poppycock, those aren't earplugs, they're hearing aids that been turned off." Bertie said.

"Ha! Good one Bertie!" Steve said.

"Are we even past the blockade yet?" Spyro asked, "I don't think I take much more of Simon's horrible singing."

"My singing is not horrible. The only time that my singing was horrible was the time I went on Minecraftian Idol with a sore throat." Simon said.

"And boom goes the TNT." Lewis said starting to dig out, "We made it."

Meanwhile in the abandoned biome…

Cynder met back up with Toby an asked, "Okay how many paper do we have?"

"I have four how many did you find?" Toby asked.

"Just three."

"Quick let's move, Mr. Skinny is probably steamin' mad. We need to find that last paper before…"

"I think that's going to be a problem. I think I just found the last paper."

"Really where?"

"Look." She pointed toward the direction.

Toby looked and almost fainted at what he saw. The final paper was in the Slender Man's hand. "No, it can't be! It just can't be!" He turned to Cynder. "This is not going to be easy, but I must do what I have to do. Here take the egg and the map. Make sure that you get it to the destination."

"Hold on, what are you going to do?" Cynder asked.

"If he wants me, he can take me. Good luck Cynder and good bye!" Toby said grabbing the papers and running toward the Slender Man. He ripped the paper out of the Slender Man's hand and jumped then shoved all of the papers in the Slender Man's face. The Slender Man grabbed Toby's neck and dug his nails down hard, choking the Minecraftian. Blood started pouring out the Minecraftian's neck and with the last of his breath Toby said, "If I'm dying, then you're coming with me!" Toby started to see strange images in his mind that have to do with the Slender Man. He took out his sword and stuck it into the Slender Man's neck. Beams of light started coming out of the Slender Man.

An explosion of light filled the entire biome making Cynder shield her eyes. When the light faded all that she saw was motionless Toby lying on the ground. She ran over toward him. A moment of relief came to her when she saw that he was still breathing, but his neck was still bleeding. Cynder thought for second and almost gagged, but she would have to use her tongue again, but when was about to she heard some coughing. She turn to see him cough up some blood, then she saw his arm sluggishly move and take something gold out of his pocket and up toward his mouth. As he started eating it, the holds where blood was coming out of his neck started disappearing. Toby started to get off of the ground, but his arms were still a bit weak, but Cynder caught him in the fall and helped him up.

"Am I dead?" Toby said. Cynder shook her head.

"How I'm alive, I've no clue, but I do know one thing. We need to find a place to crash because I am P.O.O… P.E.D… pooped!" He almost falls on Cynder, but she catches him.

"Come on. Get on my back. I think you need rest too." Cynder said.

Meanwhile back at Ender's Base…

"AHRG! What a worthless piece of white skinny skin he was. He was tall and power as an Enderman, but gets sword slicing through his neck? Why? I would've had Israphel do the job for me, but he's working on the resurrection which is just a matter of time now." Ender said with rage in his voice.

"You should spend less time on checking on the All Seeing Eye and look more on the resurrection device honey." His wife said, "Remember the resurrection has to happen on the day of Minecraftian darkness."

"I know and that day is only one update away. We must hurry before we miss it, or else my plan will be just a total waste of time. How much longer will this construction take? I have no idea. It's not going to be like the resurrection device will be done by now."

A moment of silence fills the room.

"Um… I said… It's not like the resurrection device will be done by now."

Another moment of silence fills the room.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"It appears that the author thinks that joke is overrated and should not be in this chapter. Not only that, but I think he's going to end it any second."

"Oh that is a bunch of bull…"

* * *

><p><strong>The King: OFFAIR! That was close. He almost swore. Please review.<strong>


	37. Entrance to the Withering Labyrinth

**Note: I'm currently defending the castle. Remember I own nothing.**

**-The King-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Entrance to the Withering Labyrinth

The group dug out of the tunnel and found that they had indeed passed the blockade and are standing on gray mycelium. Red color cows with mushroom on their backs roamed the mushroom biome.

"We're finally here. Now all we have to do is find the Wither's lair." Steve said.

"I don't think we have to." Spyro said and pointed, "Look over there." Everyone looked in the direction and saw a large white object jutting out a hill. The group walked over to the mysterious object and saw an opening in it. Inside was a long staircase leading into darkness.

"Gentlemen, it looks like we found a dark passageway that leads to a challenging test of our wits. Once we set foot in there, we'll have to be clever, cautious, alert, and prepared. We could survive, we could be killed, but that is the risk we all take when entering a dangerous battlefield, because on the field of battle, there is always fallen heroes. This is the moment that we must use our powers combined and defeat the evil within these walls! Now I ask, who is with me?!" Simon said.

"I have to say, everything you just said, is right Simon, but it would have been better if you waited until we got all the swords and were outside the evil king's base." Lewis said.

"I say, what could these be?" GameChap said picking up something. Everyone looked at GameChap with curiosity.

"What is it GameChap?" Herobrine asked.

"I found these two strange technological thingamajigs."

"I say, who do you think left them here?" Bertie asked.

Suddenly a static sound came from the strange device and was follow by a voice that said, "Somebody old and peculiar."

"Peculiar?" Notch asked.

The voice then said, "Take the A and replace it with an E."

Lewis and Simon both gasped the yelled in surprised, "PECULIER?!"

"Yep that's me, don't wear it out."

"Are you speaking to us from beyond the beyond?" Simon said.

"Well, if you mean beyond this telecommunication device then yes."

"How in the world are you still alive?" Lewis asked.

"I'll tell you later, but I will tell you something that might give you a shock and that is Ender or you might call him the evil king, is tracking you. I'm also tracking you inside his base as well, and have formed a team of Minecraftians who have been turned into mobs. Oh and another thing, I have been turned into a zombie pigman due to the radioactivity of the lava I fell in."

"You're a zombie pigman. Wow." Simon said.

"I say, why are talking to us through this telecommunication device?" GameChap asked.

"Because our tracking devices won't be able to reach areas underground, so my team won't be able to track you through the Wither's labyrinth. However we were able to a detailed map of the lair's interior. If we're not able to keep contact, you would be stuck in a twisting maze of passageways. Therefore my team will be hints on how to get through the many traps and puzzles that are hidden within this dark warren that the Wither dwells."

"Well it's a good thing you're helping us Peculier." Notch said.

"Can I say something to the little purple dragon? There is something he should know." Peculier said.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"You don't have to worry any more about your special one. She was luckily able to escape the base in one piece." Spyro gave a sigh of relief knowing that Cynder was alright.

"Thank ancestors she's alright. Where is she?"

"She is venturing with another Minecraftian, trying to unlock another of the puzzle about the Legend of the Minecraftian Hero. She'll be fine as long as he's with him. Now enough talk there's a job that needs to be done."

"He's right the faster we get that sword the better." Steve said.

"Well then what are we standing around for? Last one in is an expired jaffa! HA HA HA HA!" Simon said as he dashed into the labyrinth.

"Simon no, you're just going to get lost!" Lewis said running in after him.

"I say, should we go after them?" GameChap asked.

"I say, LIKE A SIR?" Bertie said running in after them.

"Hey! Where the blazes are you going! Come back this instant you bally cad!" He said running in after him.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Bertman!"

"How ironic, force to watch two idiots run into a dark chamber with their smart friends going after them. What else could go wrong in there? I'll tell you, DEATH!" Notch said entering the labyrinth.

"Well at least I can get into this place." Herobrine said walking in.

"Coming Spyro?" Steve asked walking in.

"Coming!" Spyro said following.

Simon ran down the dark stairway and saw light at the end of it. Once he got there, he stopped immediately in a large room. As the others came down, the sound a gasping filled the area. The room had lava pouring in from the ceiling and filling four tubs of lava in the corners of the room. In the center of the room was an image of a black skull with white eyes. At the end of the room was a blocked off passageway. To the left and right of the image were two different passageways that were not blocked off.

"Well I say, this is quite a work of architecture for a labyrinth." GameChap said.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Peculier said.

"We hear you loud and clear Peculier. We just enter the labyrinth and we're facing a blocked passage." Steve said.

"You're going to need to split up into two teams if you want to get through this maze. You'll need to find a way to open it up. You should find a switch or something to open up the way forward, but you'll also need to find a key in order for you to gain access to the Wither's chamber. Each team should take one of the communication devices that my team has provided for you. Now let's hurry heroes, the world is at stake!"

"Steve, Spyro, Herobrine, and I will take the left passage. You guys take the right one." Notch said, "Let's meet back here when we're done." Everyone nodded and headed down their passages with danger is just around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Please review!<strong>


	38. A Dark Secret Part 1

**Note: The King is defending the castle right now. He owns nothing.**

* * *

><p>A Dark Secret Part 1<p>

Steve, Spyro, Herobrine, and Notch headed down the left passageway. The walls were lit with torches helping them make their way through. As they got to the end of the passage they came upon another large room. A large pit stretched across the room, keeping them from the passage on the other side. An odd noise could be heard coming from the bottom of it.

"I can't see a thing down there!" Notch said as they entered the room.

"Guys, can one of you make some light for us please?" Steve asked. Spyro gave off a fire bomb and once it exploded when it got to the bottom an unbelievable amount of silverfish could be seen.

"Well, this is quite a pit of doom." Steve said.

"Seems like me and Herobrine are going to have to fly you two over." Spyro said.

"Hold on you four." Peculier said coming over the communication device, "We've just checked the area of the room you're in. Apparently there is an invisible field in the room that's used to keep something flying from reaching the other side. Flying is not going to be an option in this situation. However, there seems to be a bridge that can be extended, but the switch is camouflaged somewhere on the wall behind… oh no."

"What?" Notch asked.

"The map shows that there is more than one switch on the wall. Hitting the wrong one could spring a trap."

"Oh for my sake, this is going to be like defusing a bomb."

"Well, that's the way the cookie crumbles." Herobrine said.

"Let's see…" Steve said walking over to the wall and feeling for the invisible switch. After a few minutes of feeling nothing but wall he felt a small bulge and pushed down on it. A small quake shook the room as the bridge came out of the wall and positioned itself in front the passage.

"Hmm… looks like I pushed the right one."

Everyone walked across the bridge and entered the next passageway. As they left the room a shadowy figure appeared on the side of the bridge that they pushed the switch on. It felt around the wall for the other switch and pushed it.

The next room they entered was a bit smaller than the last one, but once they entered they turned around to see the passageway had shut behind them. As they turned back they saw a large door at the end of the room opening slowly. Once it was opened, a large amount of dark skeletons that were as tall as an enderman and were holding stone swords that were behind it entered the room and ran in the direction of them with the door closing behind them.

"Huston we have a problem. We entered the next room and there are black skeletons the height of endermen coming right for us." Steve said in to the communication device.

"You're going to have to fight heroes. This is all that can be done in this type of situation. I would recommend not getting hit by one of their swords though. They seem to be covered a new type of poison. I would try to be in a defensive position if I were you, but I'm not, I'm only a mutated zombie pigman." Peculier said, "I need to check up with the other team. I'll check back in a little while."

Steve turned to Herobrine, Spyro, and Notch. "Well… You heard what he said. Let's fight!" He said turning back to the wither skeletons and started charging at them. The rest of the team did what he said and started charging at the skeletons as well. When Steve got close enough to the skeleton, he jumped and swung his sword, knocking the skeleton back a bit. The skeleton swung it sword at Steve, but missed him by a hair. Steve swung his sword at the skeleton's arm in which it held its sword, cutting it off, and was followed by a blow to the skeleton's skull taking it out.

When Notch got to the skeletons, he blocked one of their attacks with is sword, but his sword then slipped and was cut by the skeleton's sword on his right hand. Blood started coming out of the wound and Notch began to feel a little woozy due to the skeleton's poison. His wolf jumped out of his inventory and started to defend his master from the skeleton that cut him. The wolf lunged at the chest of the skeleton, knocking it down. Notch regained his sense and started to fight another skeleton.

Spyro attacked several of the skeletons with some earth blasts which took them down easily, although some of the skeletons dodged the powerful force of the blast and were able to attack one of his wings. He screamed and shot some electricity at them.

Herobrine tried breathing fire at the skeletons, but none came out of his mouth. The skeletons he was fighting got him up against a corner and were about to attack, when a strange purple substance came out of Herobrine's mouth and landing on the skeletons making them start to run into walls. Herobrine then said, "It might not be much, but I'll take it." Herobrine then got an idea and looked over to the others.

"Get off of me you bag of bones." Steve said to a skeleton he was fighting. The skeleton stabbed Steve in the stomach, but however this hit finally broke the diamond chest plate he was wearing. He cried, "Augh! Holy Notch this burns." The skeleton pull its sword back out making Steve fall on the ground and was about to stab again, but was knocked down by Herobrine. Blood started to gush out of Steve's body like a waterfall.

"Steve, are you okay?" He asked.

"Herobrine? Is that you? I feel lightheaded and… (Cough)" Steve said coughing up blood.

"I believe that is not from a Blocky Mary." Herobrine turned to Notch. "Guys we have a man down."

Notch took out the last skeleton and he and Spyro ran over to Steve who was in a small puddle of blood. Notch said, "Wow, good thing the author put the M-rating on the story before this happened. It's a good thing I kept that glowing golden apple from the pyramid." He took the out the golden apple and gave it to Steve. Steve bit into the golden apple and the wound disappeared.

"Ugh… I can't believe that those skeletons could have that much power." Steve said.

"I can't believe that you're still alive." Notch said.

Meanwhile in the other part of the labyrinth…

"I can't believe that it's not butter!" Simon said.

"Why did you say that?" Lewis said.

"I don't really know."

"I say, is it just me or is it getting warmer by each step we take?" GameChap asked.

"I say, I believe I see a room up ahead." Bertie said. As they entered the room they saw it was filled with lava and had small little islands surrounded by lava. There were two passageways at the other side of the lava, but one was blocked off like the one at the entrance, except this passage looked like someone blew it up.

"Oh please no. Did the author just put in some par-core action? Oh… I hate this." Lewis said.

"Heroes, you are going to have to just stick with it. The path you guys took is an obstacle course. You must cross this lava pit, and then you will need to dodge the tripwire traps in the passageway, after that you will have to attempt to master a makeshift maze. The lever to turn off the lava is somewhere in the middle of the maze." Peculier said.

"Eh… sounds easy enough." Simon said jumping on one of the islands and landing on something and started to hear a hissing sound. "Oh (Bleep)!" He quickly jumped back to the safe ground that the others were as the small island blew up.

"Oh… I forgot to say that there is TNT hidden under some of the islands. If you want to get across, you're going to need to find the correct route."

"Why does the author have to make our live so difficult?" Lewis asked.

"I say, it is because he can and he gets joy out of our misery." Bertie said.

"I say, he wants the readers to get a jolly out of this fan fiction. Now quick blabbering so we can cross this fiery bomb filled death trap." GameChap said.

Lewis jumped on one of the small islands. He didn't hear a hissing sound so that small island was stable. He jumped to another an again the hissing sound was unheard, but when he got to the third island, he heard the hiss of death and jumped back to the other island before it blew up. As he crossed the pit of lava, the others followed the path of safety he left behind him. Just as they got to the end of the pit they heard a sound coming from the other side of the wrecked passage way that sound like someone calling for help.

Simon took out a pickaxe and started digging through the rubble. As he cleared it he could see a scientist looking Minecraftian stuck on the other side. "Don't worry I'll get you out." Simon said.

"Peculier come in. We seem to not be the only Minecraftians in here. We've found a man behind the damage passageway on the other side of the lava pit." Lewis said.

As Simon finished digging the Minecraftian stumbled out an almost fell into the lava, but was caught by Simon who said, "Whoa, careful."

"Ugh… Thank you for freeing me from that room of claustrophobic power." The Minecraftian said.

"I say, why in the world are you in this frightful place?" GameChap asked.

"Well, my and I partner were researching the mutations of the fungi organisms in the biome, when we came across this strange entrance going a hill of the biome. We decided to venture into this entrance and found ourselves in this labyrinth of rooms and chambers. As we investigated we found a black skeleton skull, but as my partner picked it up, a strange dark aura engulfed him. This unknown energy took control of his body, making him trap me in this inescapable room before you even arrived. Please you must help me get him back to normal."

"We would love to help, but we're kind of busy looking for a lever so we can get a legendary sword. Another group of ours is looking for a key so we can enter the room it is in." Lewis said.

"I'm afraid that the key was in the black skull."

"I say, this won't do us any good." Bertie said.

"Looks like we're going to have to help you after all mister… um… What's your name?" Simon asked.

"My name is bone, Dinnerbone." He said then asked, "So you're trying to find this lever?"

"All we have to do is dodge the traps in this passageway and solve a maze in order to get to it." Lewis said.

"Well I think I can help you. I have some sheers that we could use to deactivate the tripwire traps so we don't get struck my arrows or fire charges. Although, the only thing I can help with the maze part is that we use the left wall trick. So, once we hit the switch you can introduce me to the others back at the antechamber."

"The what?" Simon asked taking out a dictionary, looking in it then saying, "Oh… the room we split up in."

"I say, let's get a move on, there is no time to lose." GameChap said.

"Your right, let's go." Lewis said. They all then headed down the passageway.

Meanwhile in the other part of the labyrinth…

Herobrine carried the injured Steve on his back and followed the others through the labyrinth. As they were walking through the passageway he heard Steve ask, "How in the world did those skeletons know that we entered the room."

"I have no clue Steve, but I have a really bad feeling about the next room we're entering." Herobrine said.

"I have a bad feeling as well." Spyro said.

"I have a feeling, although it seems familiar. It's something I haven't felt since…" Notch said then took a pause for a few seconds before saying, "Something is definitely not right here. I now feel like we are being followed." Herobrine, Steve, and Spyro all looked behind them, only to see an empty passageway.

"I don't see a thing. I think this labyrinth is starting to get to your head." Spyro said.

"Hello?" Peculier said through the communication device.

"Yes Peculier, what is it?" Steve asked.

"It would seem that the others have found a Minecraftian scientist named Dinnerbone trapped in the labyrinth."

"Dinnerbone?" Notch asked.

"He says that the key is with his partner, but has somehow gotten corrupted by evil."

"Thanks for the heads up. We'll keep a look out for him." Spyro said.

"Did he just say Dinnerbone?" Notch asked.

"Yeah he did. Why do you asked?" Herobrine said.

"I know him. He works with redstone updates and studies the biomes, but…" Notch pause and notice that they were about to enter the next room. The room seemed to be unbelievably dark.

As they entered it Steve asked, "But what?"

Before Notch had a chance to answer a glass wall appeared behind Notch, separating him from the rest of the group.

"Notch!" Steve, Herobrine, and Spyro yelled in unison then all tried to break the glass.

"Guys!" Notch yelled trying to break the glass too.

They all tried to break through for about a minute until Steve said, "It's no use. The glass won't break."

"Heh heh heh heh." A voice chuckled in the darkness of the room, "Well, well, if isn't the former god of Minecraftia, at least not yet."

"Hold on a second. I know that voice." Notch said.

"You should."

"Notch! Who are you taking to?!" Herobrine yelled through the wall.

"Someone who now does updates since 1.0.0." Notch said.

"I have done a better job you than you ever did. I brought the world to a new level of enjoyment." The voice said.

"No you didn't. All you have done is making several mods available without them having to install them there selves."

"I knew you were never fought of what I would turn Minecraftia into when you handed the responsibility of the game over to me, isn't that right, Markus?"

"Game? Markus? What is he talking about Notch?" Steve asked.

Notch tried to answer, but was interrupted by the voice asking, "Have you forgotten about what you really are and how you really created this world? The world you're living in is of but a string of code that has grown longer and longer as each update is added. You have live in this virtual world for too long Markus."

"Stop it! This is supposed to be a secret!"

"Notch, what in the world is going on?!" Herobrine asked.

"This is none of your concern!" Notch yelled back.

"You haven't told them what you really are? Should I tell them for you?" The voice said.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Fine, I need to kill you anyway to take control completely, Markus."

"Over my dead body, Jeb."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Please review.<strong>


	39. A Dark Secret Part 2

**Note: The King is… you know what? (Bleep) this! You know he owns no crap! I quit!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 (Forgot Chapter last time)<p>

A Dark Secret Part 2

Jeb appeared out of the darkness with glowing red eyes and the skeleton skull on his head. He took out a diamond then said, "I was expecting that you would say that Markus. Once I'm through with you, you'll wish that you'd never handed the game over to me in 2011." He then charge at Notch and swung his sword at him.

Notch blocked it with his and said, "Jeb listen you're not thinking clearly." He pushed Jeb away from him who then tried to stab him.

Notch dodged the attacks while Jeb said, "My mind is just fine and I have never thought more clear! I even thought of a trick move that will help me kill you faster! I call it the stab and slice!" Everything went into slow motion as Notch dodged the stab then saw the sword coming at him. He quickly ducked as the sword went over him then kicked Jeb off his feet. The slow motion stopped and Notch swung his sword at Jeb only to have him roll out of the way. Jeb got up and jumped at Notch. He swung down as he was landing. Notch dodged the strike putting himself behind Jeb then slashed his back. Jeb responded with a cry and turned with a swing of his sword meeting with Notch's. Both pushed on each other's swords when both flew out of their hands and skidded across the ground. Notch started to run to get the swords, but was grabbed by Jeb and was thrown at the glass wall.

When he landed on the wall Steve said, "Not even that could break it."

Wolfy jumped out of Notch's inventory and ran straight toward Jeb. As he got near him, Jeb said, "No interference!" With that said he picked up and swung his sword at the wolf, cutting the canine in two, spilling blood everywhere. Steve, Herobrine, and Spyro gasped behind the glass at what they just saw. Jeb grabbed the other sword, looked other at Notch, and said, "You are pathetic Markus. You let man's best friend die for you. Now it is your turn." As Notch tried to get up, he turned to Jeb and saw he had both swords in his hands and walking toward him. When he got close enough he said, "Any last words, Markus?"

"Well, all I can say is: Inga barn för dig!" Notch said.

Translation: No kids for you!

"Huh?" Jeb said as Notch kick him in the private area making him drop the weapons and say, "Ah! Rätt på svaga punkt!"

Translation: Ah! Right on the weak spot!

Notch then uppercut him knocking him into the middle of the room. Notch grabbed the swords and turned to Jeb who was getting up. He brushed himself off and said, "It will take more than trying to not let me have any offspring if you want to beat me, which you won't."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Jeb, this battle almost over." Notch said, "You're unarmed!"

"That's where you're wrong!" He took out a bow and started shooting arrows at him. Notch started reflecting the arrows off of the swords. While Notch was doing this he tried to think of why Jeb was doing this. Suddenly he found it, the skull was making him do this. He reflected the arrows back at Jeb. Each one made Jeb step back as he dodged them. As soon as he was next to the wall, Notch reflected an arrow and caught Jeb's clothing on the wall. Before he could reach to pull it out with the other hand, Notch threw one of the swords, catching his other arm to the wall and started to walk toward him. As Notch got closer, Jeb pulled his arm as hard as he could and was able to free it from the arrow, but was quickly replaced by Notch throwing the other sword. Notch continued to walk closer until Jeb started to chuckle. While he was confused Jeb said, "Think fast," and then disappeared along with one of the swords. Notch grabbed the other sword and looked around the room for Jeb. The floor started to shake under Notch's feet and started to see part of the floor he was standing on and another part of the floor on the other side of the room opened up. Notch moved out of the way and saw a pig rising out of the floor with a saddle on its back. On the other side of the floor Jeb rose out on a platform riding a horse while saying, "Pigs, what a pathetic source of transportation. Why on earth did you think of it Markus? I'm now going to show you how this moronic mob can't take on a graceful and majestic creature like I'm riding right now."

"Well that maybe so Jeb, but the pig is a classic and I would never let it be replaced." Notch said.

"Hmm… well it's a pity that is all going to change." Jeb kicked the horse and it went charging at Notch. Notch quickly took out a strange device and put it on the pig. Notch kicked the pig and they both went flying past Jeb taking him by surprise. "What?! How…"

"Now let me tell you something Jeb. You're not the only one that is handy with mods. I like to introduce you the ludicrous jet piggy."

"Very interesting, but stupid!" Jeb charged again. Notch had only one shot to get the skull off of him. He kicked the pig slightly so he could go at the same speed as the horse. As he was passing by Jeb he grabbed a hold of the skull and started to pull on it. Jeb started screaming as he pulled on it. Finally, the skull flew off of Jeb with the key flying out of it, both landing on the ground. Jeb's horse stop in its tracks making fly off and hit the wall. The glass wall separating Notch from the others disappeared allowing them to get through.

Once Steve got through he asked, "Okay Notch, what in your name is going on here?"

"Steve, do you know what HMP means?" Notch asked back.

"Of course, Hardcore Mode People, you told me that yourself."

"Well I lied. It really stands for Hardcore Multiplayer. I think I should tell you the full truth about this world we call Minecraftia, so sit down because it is going to be a really long story." Notch walked over and picked up the key from the ground. As he did, he saw the skull was starting to float in midair. The eyes of the skull turned to pail white then it shot down the passageway. Once it was out of sight Notch said, "That can't be good."

"Notch he's getting up." Herobrine said. He looked over and saw Jeb struggling to stand.

Jeb put his hand on his head and started rubbing it. "Uh… That's the last time I…" He said then looked up, "Where am I."

"You in a labyrinth." Notch said.

"Notch? What are you doing here, and where's… um… you do know that there are two dragons next to you right?"

"Oh really, do you have any idea of how many times I had people say things like that to us?" Herobrine asked then said, "Well, newsflash! I've lost count!"

"Okay Herobrine! We all get it!" Steve said, "Just shut the Nether up!"

"No. I will not shut up until the writer stops telling the audience that I've turned into an enderdragon and the enderdragon is controlling my old one."

"Herobrine don't you think he cares about what you have to say now. He has run this book of the fan fiction series as far down below the bedrock as he can. Not to mention all the mistakes he's made along the way, and all the forth walls that we've broken including this one. Besides he is researching new material for a later book in this series."

"And what research would that be?"

"Well due to him being secret I can say only this: Nord."

"Are you done arguing so I can explain everything?" Notch asked.

"Yes we are."

"Good, but first we need to… well…" Notch pointed to halves of wolfy lying on the floor.

"Oh right."

Meanwhile, deep within the forest biome past the abandoned urban biome where Cynder and Toby are…

"Toby is there some place on that map where we can stop for the night? I'm getting pretty tired." Cynder asked.

"Nope not on this map, maybe if I compare this map to the local map. It will just give me a minute to do though. Let's see…" Toby said taking out the maps. "Ah here we go. There is a Minecraftian city up ahead. We might as well take a rest there." Suddenly a sound came echoing through the forest. "What's that sound? It sounds like rapid motion. Oh no! Cynder you're going to have to stop walking and shoot the wood!"

"Say what?" The instant she finished that sentence an arrow flew by their heads and landed on a tree.

"That's what, so run!" With that said they both took off down the trail. Out of the darkness, three skeletons riding on horse skeletons emerged and started chasing the Minecraftian and the dragoness continuing to shoot arrows at them.

Toby looked back and said, "Dag nabbit. What is with that Ender? Cynder, you need to run faster!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Well stop running and start flying!"

"My wings only are powerful enough for gliding right now. I don't think they have recovered from…"

"CYNDER, JUST FLY!"

"But…"

"FLY!" Cynder shot off the ground and into the air and started flapping her wings. The wings didn't ache at all. Toby turned to the skeletons and said, "HA! In your face!"

The skeletons watched as the two flew away. "Drat! So close!" One said.

"Those two are slipperier than silk sweatpants." Another said.

"Come on let's go after…" The third one said before getting cut off.

"Let them go." Said a voice.

They turned to see a zombie riding on a zombiefied horse. He wore what looked like a, Indiana Jones hat and a brown vest with a white shirt behind it. His left eye was black while the other was a metallic with a red scanner. "We will get them soon. If go after them now we'll be bombarded by Minecraftian soldiers. Come on let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Message: Since the last guy quit I'm here to tell you if you know any good names for the zombie bounty hunter please leave a review.<strong>

**In loving memory of Wolfy the wolf 2012 – 2013. You will be missed.**


	40. The Battle for the Bedrock Blade

***The King comes through the wall in an explosion***

**The King: Grr! You piece of squirrel (Bleep)!**

***Smacky flies through hole in the wall.***

**Smacky: You should never have made peace with the Bronies. You know the drill of turning your back on the Foamydians.**

**The King: Foamydians, Minecraftians, Equestrians, Poptartians, Arcadians, what is the difference. You might have all the power from your metamorphosis into a demon, but I found one flaw.**

**Smacky: And what would that be.**

**The King: Are you a super-heated quasar?**

**Smacky: No.**

**The King: HIT THE BLACK HOLE!**

**Smacky: What?**

***Black hole sucks up smacky and disappears***

**The King: He finally dead.**

**Servant: You sure? He could be still alive in another dimension.**

**The King: Oh not a chance.**

**Audience: WE'RE WAITING!**

**The King: Oh I completely forgot! Welcome everyone to the final chapter of this part of the series. I hope you had enjoyed the trip because it is almost over. We are now approaching the Wither. This chapter will be a really long one. I would like to thank everyone that made this happen even though most of you didn't. Now let's get this thing on the way! I own nothing. All swear words will be (bleeped) or censored with other words. Warning: Graphic bloodshed ahead.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

The Battle for the Bedrock Blade

"That was too close for comfort." Cynder said.

"Come on let's continue on the route to the city." Toby said.

"By the way Toby, are you sure that I won't cause a panic when we get there. I'm not sure if they will confuse me for an enderdragon."

"Don't worry Cynder. I'll handle everthing. Besides I've been to this city before."

"You have?"

"Yeah I know a guy there. Hopefully he'll help us out."

The sun started to peak out over the horizon and started rising into the sky. The city appeared in the distance.

"There it is Cynder." As the two started their decent to the front gate, the sound of an alarm could be heard.

"Hey I thought you said you would handle this."

"I did, I don't why the…" Suddenly he sees something explode in the city. "What the heck was that?! Quick we need to find out what it world is going on."

On the city ground…

"Explosions, explosions, explosions, oh how I love explosions." The griefer said placing down TNT and lighting it with a flint and steel then running away. The TNT exploded and left a gaping hole in the building. The griefer then entered the building and went through the chests that were inside. As he was looking through them, Toby and Cynder peaked inside the window. The griefer took out a strange metallic object out of the chest and said, "Heh heh heh, like taking candy from baby. I finally have the final piece I need to finish the device. Soon Minecraftia will face the wrath of the Bloody Pickaxes!"

"The Bloody Pickaxes?" Toby said and then suddenly covering his mouth. The griefer turned around seeing the two in the window. He took something out of his inventory and threw it at the window. Toby and Cynder jumped away from the wall a second before it exploded. As the smoke cleared the griefer was gone.

"Who was that guy?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah and who are the Bloody Pickaxes?"

"You mean you don't know?!"

"Of course I don't, I don't even know how a griefer got inside of the city limits. This city is usually highly protected from griefers, unless one of the citizens just turned rogue. All I know is if he is planning to attack Minecraftia he must be working for Ender."

"Well what should we do?"

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I think we should just visit the guy I told you about."

"Lead the way."

Meanwhile at the Labyrinth's lobby or whatever you want to call it, I don't really care anymore…

Steve sat on the ground next to Herobrine. Notch placed down a wooden slab to use as like a chair and sat on it.

Once he was on the slab Notch said, "Steve, Herobrine, this is going to be the hardest conversion I will ever have with you. I just want you to understand that you still have a life and a family and everything." He paused for a second then said, "The spawning thing I told you about is true to a certain explanation however how it happens is difficult for me to tell you about. People can spawn out of nowhere even when there is nobody around. However you were born in Minecraftia, completely different. Also I have not been clear on how I truly created Minecraftia. I never went back in time and made a huge explosion. I created the world through a computer. Now to understand everything else I'm about to tell you… (sigh) I'm not really your step brother."

"What?" Steve and Herobrine said simultaneously.

"Look, I know this is confusing but you need to know, and why GameChap and Bertie called Ender Herobrine, and more about the Minecraftian hero. You see, Minecraftia is not really real, it is all a video game."

"Just a video game, a crappy 16-bit generator. Everything I knew was wrong." Steve said crying a bit.

"Listen to me Steve. I know it is tough to know that you aren't truly real, but I hid the truth for your own good. It was a foolish move, but it was the only choice I had when you too came in to my life, if you too knew what really happened would've been trouble. This is where the Minecraftian hero comes in. Here is what really happened. A long time ago back when the game was still in its alpha format, a virus attacked our networks firewall and infiltrated the games data base. We needed to get rid of the virus before we made the beta version of the game available, but no matter how many times we had the antiviral program remove it, it never went away. Unfortunately we receive a message from a player saying that he had no control of his character and that his character was doing things on his own and sending messages that he didn't type. The character had become its own AI. We worked around the clock trying to figure out how to fix this crisis, until we created an AI of our selves. This AI that we created would take on this virus and remove it from the game. These AIs were the Minecraftian hero and the evil king."

"Okay I think I get it now but what does this have to do with me, Herobrine, and Ender being called Herobrine?"

"That's the hard part. When the evil king was defeated, we thought that the code of the virus was locked within a certain file. This file contains the End. This file was not operational at that point of time. However over time the file started to leak bits of code once the Enderdragon was implemented into the game. When we booted up the code of the Minecraftian hero the leaking data cause a glitch to happen in the files of the Minecraftian Hero, creating new AIs, however when checking the history I discovered that the AIs were related or had a connection to the original AI that defeated the evil king. There were also thousands of files that were created and due to the glitch I believe that the game was able to connect to another dimension, several in fact. The only way we could think of is to kill the enderdragon that the virus was controlling. Therefore I took you two to the End to kill it. However, due to the corrupted and added data the sword was scattered and without it, Ender was able to come back in Herobrine's dead body since the virus was still in the End and entered Herobrine's dead body, but the code to reawaken the body was inputted into the endermen during the glitch. Herobrine's data was also in the End and entered the dragon egg turning him into what he is right now. Now with the virus running a muck, this dimension and Spyro's dimension have fused together. Finally after looking over the codes I have found out that the first AI that we created only had the power to lock the virus away, now it is powerful enough to eradicate it from the code. This is why Ender is after us, he doesn't want us to obtain the swords." He paused then finally said, "You're not upset about this are you."

"No." They said, "We're not upset, just confused."

"Look let me put it this way. Even though you two aren't real, doesn't mean that you're not real to me. Does that make you feel better?"

"It does a bit." Herobrine said.

"Now can we get back on track?"

"I guess so. We need to get that sword anyway." Steve said. At that moment the others entered the area. Steve looked over at the passage that was blocked by lava and saw that the lava was gone. When he turned back he saw the scientist. Jeb approached the scientist and both stared each other in the eyes. Suddenly they embraced each other in a hug.

"Wow, they make up fast." Lewis said, "We found the lever and it was a pain just trying to get to it. Isn't that right Simon?"

"It's gone! It's (Bleepin) gone!" Simon said rubbing the stubble of hairs where his beard was.

"I say, quit your whining. It will grow back." GameChap said.

"Are you bloody kidding me? Do you know how long I had that beard?"

"Um… several days?"

"Several Years!"

"What?! I say, don't you own a…"

"GUYS!" Steve yelled, "Can we get back what is important and get that sword?"

"He's right Simon, the sooner we are out of this death trap the better." Lewis said.

"Well let's see where this passage goes." Steve said starting to walk down it with the other's following. As they got to the end of the passage they entered a large empty circular room.

"Peculier are you there?" Lewis asked, "We've gotten passed the lava and we are not seeing a door anywhere."

"Really? Nothing at all? Look for something out of the ordinary." Peculier said.

"I say, I think I see some sort of indentation on the wall. Is that a key hole?" Bertie asked.

"Good observation old boy." GameChap said.

"Well here goes nothing." Steve said placing the key in the hole and turning it. After he let go, the ground started to shake and the passage way closed behind them. The floor started descending like an elevator, taking them away from where the passage was. Suddenly they saw light shining out of the rim of the floor and they found their selves enter a coliseum like room. The seats were filled with wither skeletons and wither spider jockeys and there was a giant door on one of the arena's walls.

"We'll it looks like we have an audience." Herobrine said.

When the floor got to the bottom of the arena a Minecraftian version of the NHL on ESPN theme started playing as a voice echoed through the arena, "Ladies and skeletons, tonight is the night you've been waiting for! Tonight is the battle of the legendary Bedrock Blade! This is MWFC on MSPN."

"The Bedrock Blade? That must be the Minecraftian part of the legendary Minecraftian sword!" Notch said.

"Of course it is. All you have to do is defeat me. However I was expecting only one of you, until the little battle I had with your god there. I hope your canine had a good run. Ha ha, but no, I will not fight until you have put most of your colleagues on the bench so they see what will happen to them when they die at the hands of me… or should I say… the "heads" of me? Ha ha ha ho, that one never gets old, but seriously, I will only and I mean only allow a maximum of two people and any who interferes and I mean any who interferes with the battle will be silenced."

"Looks like you're out of the question Peculier." Steve said.

"We'll still be tracking you through our devices." Peculier said.

"Hold on a bloody minute. You can still track through the all-seeing eye thing?! I thought you said that they couldn't reach the underground areas." Simon said.

"That was until we found out that you are on the TV mode."

"Thanks for your help Peculier, may we hear from you again!" Lewis said.

"Good luck heroes."

"Okay since Steve is a descendant of the hero I nominate him to fight the Wither." Simon said.

"Me and Herobrine both are descendants of the hero you idiotic Viking dwarf. And why are you nominating me? What is under all that jaffa cake fat, a chicken?" Steve asked. Suddenly Simon started acting like a chicken. "Okay fine, but since this a Minecraft and Spyro crossover I think Spyro should be the other opponent for the Wither, not only that but he hasn't even had a single line in this chapter yet."

"I think that's a good combination. Herobrine is still getting used to his ender dragon body, Notch is complaining to Jeb why he would make such a mob, and GameChap and Bertie… I don't think we have to explain the problem there." Spyro said.

"Well come on then."

"Perfect… All non-opponents please headed to the designated benches as the battle will begin momentarily." The voice echoed.

"Good luck you guys." Notch said walking over to the benches.

"You ready Spyro?" Steve asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Not only that but there's no turning back now." Spyro said.

Steve took a breath then yelled, "Okay you monstrosity, come out and show us your worse!"

"It'll be my pleasure." The voice said.

However right after he said that a different sounding voice echoed through the arena saying, "It'll be my pleasure as well."

After that one said another voice echoed, "As do I."

Suddenly the door started to descend into the ground showing nothing, but black behind it. Once the door was lowered, the Minecraftian and the dragon felt a chill go down their spines. Out of the darkness a pair of white eyes appeared with two other pair on it sides. Steve and Spyro stood in shock as they saw the Wither enter the arena.

"Holy Notch Notch was right. You look freaky." Steve said.

The Wither's response was a black looking fireball that looked like its heads being fired at the two. The two jumped out of the way just before it hit them. Steve took out a bow and started shooting at the Wither while Spyro shot ice shards.

While they were shooting at the wither they heard it say, "Remember that thing about no interfering with the battle? Well it only applies to you." As soon as he said that wither skeletons started jumping into arena wearing iron armor.

"Hey that's not fair." Spyro said.

"Life's not fair." The Wither said.

"And you know who's life you're talking about? Yours!" Steve said slicing off one of the skeletons legs.

"Well this fight just went downhill." Dinnerbone said.

"Don't worry they got this… I think." Jeb said.

"Says the guy who programmed it." Notch said.

The two struggle to fight off the skeletons while trying to dodge the withers attacks. As Spyro jumped out of the way of one of the skeletons swords he was struck by one of the dark head fire balls of the Wither and was thrown back against the wall. Spyro tried to get up when he forced back down. Suddenly Spyro got an idea and said, "Steve take cover!"

Steve turned to face him to see him start to float into the air. Steve watched as fire engulfed Spyro's body then exploded throwing the skeletons away from him. He was too busy watching him that the Wither shot a dark head fire ball at him and struck him right on the head. When Steve got up he was bleeding from the mouth and said, "Oh how cliché! Shoot me when I'm not looking! Eat flint you Cerberus rip off!" He took out his bow and started shooting at the Wither again.

After Steve shot about ten arrows the Wither floated down and said, "You are quite persistent you little Minecraftian, however I'm even more."

"Shut up!" Steve said shooting another arrow.

As soon as it got to the Wither, it bounced right off him making Spyro say, "What in the world?!"

"Ha ha ha ha." The Wither chuckled, "Did you two really believe that I didn't a projectile force field? Those pieces of ice and arrows aren't going to help you now!"

"How that Nether are we going to kill this guy with his force field up." Steve said.

"We'll probably need to melee him." Spyro said.

"Then let's ram him." The two ran dead sprint at the Wither, but were blown back by the Wither. They tried again, but with the same results as last time. After several more attempts they were coughing up blood an extremely weary.

"He's too tough, we can get close enough." Spyro said.

Steve closed his eyes and said, "It doesn't even matter anymore. I'm just a pointless video game character even after the talk with Notch, I'm still not real."

"Steve don't say that to yourself. I been thinking about something after the talk you had with him. He said that he believes you as a real person, but when I saw his reaction to what the Wither looked like in GameChap and Bertie's library, I thought of something. What if I were to say that he believe that you're real and that monstrosity that Jeb made isn't." Steve opened his eyes. He finally understood.

The Wither said, "Time to kiss your life goodbye!" Then he shot one last dark head fire ball at them.

Spyro shield his eyes with his wing and waited for the impact. He waited, but he never felt anything. When he moved his wing he saw something amazing. In Steve's hands was the fire ball.

"Let me tell you one thing you three headed freak. I'm not leaving without that sword!" Steve said then threw the fire ball back at the Wither.

"No! The force field doesn't work on projectiles that were made by me!" The fire ball hit the Wither with great force. The shock of the blast knocked the Wither back a few meters. "You are going to pay for that you little punk!" The Wither said then shot two fire balls at Steve. Steve grabbed the first fire ball and side jumped to the right to avoid the second one then threw his at the Wither. The hit had the same results as the last one Steve threw at him, however when the Wither recovered from the blow, he couldn't see the Minecraftian anywhere. His eyes turned back to Spyro who was just getting up from the last blast he got from the Wither.

"Oh well, I'll just take you out inste-ahhh!" The Wither said about to fire another fire ball at the dragon, but before he could finish his sentence something stung him in the back of his middle head. He turned one of his heads around to see a sword sticking in it. He looked around the arena to see where the Minecraftian was but he was nowhere in sight. The Wither felt something on the back of his body and grabbed on to him when the sword stuck him, however there was nothing there.

Suddenly Steve appeared on the back of the Wither and said, "Two words: Invisibility potion." He then proceeded to yank the sword up still stabbed in the back of the Wither's middle head. The Wither started spinning around trying to shake the Minecraftian off while also trying to hit him with a fire ball. The Wither's middle head started to become loose causing light to come out of the Wither's neck. With one last tug Steve ripped of the middle head with bright light bursting out of the neck then the rest of the Wither's body. The entire room was then lit with blinding light then faded in mere seconds.

Steve landed on his feet and saw a strange star like object glowing near his feet. As he picked it up the door the Wither came out of opened. "I guess that is our way out." Steve said.

**Music: Yogscast - Daniel Yount - Only Human**

Upon entering the room they saw a long room with statues of Minecraftians on each side. At the end of the room was a short staircase with the sword floating with the blade pointed up at the top of it. The group stood at the base of the staircase and watched Steve start climbing up. As he reached the top and gazed at the Bedrock Blade, he heard something speaking to him. It said, "Oh, legendary hero, you have learned the truth of this world of Minecraft. Be aware and listen well, the star you hold in your hand is a key to your destiny. You will understand what it means in due time, but for now take this blade and use it well." Steve approached the sword and grasped the handle. As he did another staircase appeared in front of him allowing exit. Suddenly the room started to shake.

"This place is collapsing! We need to get out of here now!" Dinnerbone said. Everybody started running up the staircase. Falling rocks come down from the ceiling trying to crush them. Light started to appear from the top of the stairs. As they got out they saw the exit crumble into pieces.

"I… say, did… everyone get out?" GameChap asked breathing heavily.

"Wait hold on a second. Where's Notch?!" Steve yelled then turning to the rubble and starting to pick up and throwing rocks away while everybody else joined in.

Suddenly Lewis yelled, "I found him! I found him!" He pulled him out and laid him on the ground.

Steve ran over to him, got down, and put his head on Notch's chest. When he lifted his head he started a CPR procedure after he said, "No! I'm not going to let you end up like Herobrine almost did! I can't go through that again!" After several attempts, Notch started to cough. "Oh thank you you're alright."

"Don't thank me, thank yourself, you just saved god." Notch said, "I just have one request."

"And what's that?"

"Next time use a mint! Your breath is awful."

Everybody laughed at this joke except Steve.

Meanwhile in the City…

"Let's see here. Now which place was his place?" Toby said.

"You don't remember?" Cynder asked.

"Oh I remember. I just haven't been in the city too often. Ah ha there it is." He said pointing at one of the buildings. Once they were outside the door Toby knocked on the door. When the door opened there stood a Minecraftian wearing sunglass and holding a stick of butter.

When he saw Cynder he said, "Oh crap! Beast, be prepared to face BUDDAR!" He then threw the butter in her face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cynder said.

Meanwhile at Ender's base…

Ender sat in his throne sleeping until he was awoke by somebody sending him a message through the all Seeing Eye. He answered it seeing Israphel on screen then said, "Israphel, why do you disturb my slumber. You better have a good reason as well."

"I do sir. I'm to inform you that we have finally finished the construction. Soon we'll have a new a powerful ally." Israphel said.

"Ah perfect, when does next update get released?"

"It will be released in 4 hours and counting sir."

"Very well start the ritual. Soon those Minecraftians and more importantly that little purple dragon, won't know what will hit them." When he turned off the device he did a maniacal laugh.

Meanwhile where Israphel was…

"Let the ritual begin!" Israphel said. All the mobs got into place while Israphel started to speak in an ancient language that no one could understand. The area that they stood in front of emitted a dark black beam. Israphel continued to speak in this ancient language. The black beam started to fade away and in its place was a dragon with purple scales.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Finally it's done! 40 chapters! We've come a long way. And now that this train wreck is finally done, I can do the next on with a clean slate. Now some of you may not know but I put all my other stories on hold. This is because I want to do something Spyro like, but have something that is human, with a pretty, very well remembered, very sad moment in it. I've had the idea in my head when I was doing this chapter and I want to do it. But for right now thank you for enjoying this story and I hope to make the next one of this series when I get around to it. So long!<strong>


End file.
